Las aventuras fandom de Rómulo - Equestria querida
by Exildan el Inspirado
Summary: Esta es otra historia más de un joven viviendo una experiencia asombrosa en Equestria, pero él tomará las cosas a la ligera, lo cual representará un terrible error que lo llevará a enfrentarse a las Mane 6, algo como para que su vida esté en un grave riesgo y se desespere por volverlo todo a la normalidad. CONTIENE LENGUAJE GROSERO. Capítulo de hoy: ¡Vamos a aplastar insectos 2!
1. Prólogo Proyecto

**Atención:**

**Este es el prólogo de mi proyecto mas no del tema que esperan leer en sí, pero es necesario leerlo para entender lo básico de la historia. Aún estoy un poco verde para escribir, pero el esfuerzo merece su recompensa. Necesito reviews, tanto para corregir mis errores como para motivarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Las aventuras fandom de Rómulo**

* * *

Recuerdo aquel día cuando me uní al fandom… Sentí interés cuando abrí ese baúl oculto en un rincón del internet, donde se me presentaron innumerables y maravillosas sorpresas. Conocí allí a personas de diferentes gustos. Pero, por mi parte, pensaba en que sería más interesante sacar lo más importante de cada uno de esos gustos. Como resultado, tengo amigos con los que sí puedo realmente, compartir.

Antes de eso, permítanme presentarme. Soy Rómulo Velásquez. Estoy en quinto año de secundaria, y me preparo para ser un profesional… mediocre.

En serio, odio que mis padres insistan en prepararme para mis estudios superiores. ¿Cómo diablos puedes estar en una universidad si no encuentras lo que quieres hacer en el futuro? Yo estoy pensando en otro rumbo, que podría llevarme más lejos que tener una profesión y trabajar para una prestigiosa empresa.

Mejor digamos basta a los detalles de mi vida, que no son más que idas y vueltas en la escuela, estudiar, comer, jugar, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… Y unas que otras idioteces que pasan por mi cabeza. Gracias a mi apego por el fandom, conocí a personas con los que puedo compartir mi vida. Déjenme presentárselos:

Leonardo Alves: De padres brasileños. Es perteneciente a la comunidad geek, y gracias a eso, es un experto en informática y programación. Dice que el Internet es como un portal hacia la sabiduría si la usas de buena forma. Ayuda a quienes tengan virus en sus computadoras o encuentran problemas en el Internet. Y lo más importante de todo, es que es un fanático de Star Trek por donde se le vea. Dice que su trama podría suceder realmente si el mundo progresa tal y como está. Se identifica bastante con Spock.

Los mellizos Andy y Johanna: Hermanos gamers con experiencia categoría "hardcore". Ambos nacieron tal para cual; se apasionan con los juegos Danmaku, Shooter y RPG. Entre sus juegos favoritos están: Call of Duty, World of Warcraft, League of Legends y Minecraft. A veces Andy sospecha que Johanna juega Kingdom Hearts cuando está sola. No creo que sea algo como para que él se preocupe, aunque conocer a una chica gamer es, para la gente que sigue los degenerados estereotipos modernos, algo raro y muy bizarro. Malditos estereotipos…

**Blanca Gutiérrez: Pegasister desde 2012. Antes de que perteneciera a la comunidad brony, era muy callada e inocente a tal punto que casi es víctima de bullying. No sé cómo dio ese giro radical, pero se volvió tan decidida e imponente como Rainbow Dash y posee una potente indiferencia ante la adversidad y a los malos momentos, como Pinkie Pie. A pesar de que ese cambio daba miedo, ella tiene un buen corazón y transmite "la Magia de la Amistad" a todos los que les rodean. Pero, en algunas ocasiones se pasa de la raya, pues un día me invitó a su casa a ver "Smile" y "Cupcakes". Esa poni no se merecía algo así… Da igual, la canción de fondo estuvo buena y la tengo en mi mp3.**

Arturo Gallagher: Su padre es un extranjero estadounidense, por si las dudas, aunque todavía no lo conoce en persona. Pero a pesar de su considerable rasgo occidental, no para de enaltecer a un país oriental: Japón. Así es, damas y caballeros. Ya es de entender que Arturo es otaku. No obstante, también es cosplayer, pero no de esos que hacen "Costplay". Con el dinero que gana, se compra los mejores disfraces de sus animes favoritos. En algún momento me dijo que no se arrepintió de haber comprado la vestimenta definitiva de Kirito de Sword Art Online. Por increíble que parezca, ganó en dos ocasiones los concursos de cosplay en los festivales otaku.

Ángela Salazar: Estudia en mi escuela. Es la chica más inteligente de su clase (Está claro que no está en la mía, si no, ya sentiría una tremenda envidia), y una sibarita del cine. Como una experta da resúmenes detallados de películas sin darte spoilers por si te interesen esas supuestas "Obras maestras" como los decía ella. Es una cartelera andante, y la admiro por eso. Solo tiene un pequeño defecto: Sobrevalora a la saga de películas "Crepúsculo" y a las siete películas de "Harry Potter". Y debido a eso, empezó a fantasear con cambiarles las historias, y de ahí, me di cuenta de que tengo una amiga fanfictioner y "cinéfila". ¡Qué bien! ¡Me salió una oferta!

Y estas fueron las personas con las que confío plenamente. Pero, aún así, siento que ser fanático del fandom tiene sus desventajas. ¿Han oído hablar de los fanboys y las fangirls? Al igual que las bebidas alcohólicas y el peligroso tabaco, "Todo en exceso es dañino". No quiero ni imaginar que Andy y Johanna dejen sus responsabilidades por jugar 24 horas al día, o si Blanca se convierta en clopper, o descubrir a Arturo viendo una imagen de Sasuke y Naruto embarazados (WTF?), o que Ángela sienta algo "excitante", al estar frente a un momento Slash n' Clash (Ya saben, Harry/Ron, Edward/Jacob, etc.). Estaría encantadísimo de ayudarles en quitarles esas manías excesivas, pues eso no lo vería correcto para mis mejores amigos. ¡Para nada!

¿Qué por qué les cuento todo esto? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del maldito título? No puse "Las aventuras fandom de Rómulo" por nada. De ser así, ¿qué sentido tendría haberles hablado de mi historia?

En fin, he vivido una aventura descabellada relacionada a esos excesos, en mis sueños, junto con un reino colorido para cuadrúpedos, tripulantes de una enorme nave espacial, una organización donde se todos se visten con trajes negros similares (no iguales) a los góticos y siempre tienen la letra "x" en sus nombres, un Hogwarts "satánico" y una aldea oculta que no es realmente "oculta". Esto está dirigido a todos los que integran al universo fandom. ¡Buen viaje!

* * *

**Como verán, voy a hacer también historias de Star Trek, Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter y Naruto (con el mismo personaje principal). Desde el siguiente capítulo empezará la aventura de Rómulo en Equestria. !Espero les guste!**


	2. Prólogo Equestria Querida

**De acuerdo, desde este capítulo empieza todo. No olviden dejar su review (ya saben para qué, se los dije en el prólogo general) ni bien terminen los capítulos ya publicados. Ofrezco mis disculpas si me he pasado en algo (solo digo, no más).**

**Equestria querida…**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Era un 8 de noviembre cualquiera, un día más de clases.

Todo era aburrido, aunque el interactuar con mis amigos me daba algo más de sentido para seguir viviendo. En la salida, a pesar de la temeraria intensidad solar que me sofocaba, me dirigí tranquilamente (en realidad no) a mi casa. Como todos los días, terminé a medias mi almuerzo, hice parte de mis tareas y al final me postré frente a mi monitor, para ver las nuevas noticias relacionadas al fandom. Nada nuevo…

Por lo tanto me dirigí a las redes sociales a ver si estaba alguien en línea. Por increíble que parezca, a los pocos segundos Blanca volvió a "acosarme" pidiéndome que vaya a su casa, de seguro porque vio frente a sus ojos otro estreno de especial de ponis en su cajita plana 1080p (Así es, le encanta la hiperresolución de pantalla) y quería verlo conmigo. ¿Por qué diablos no le pide eso a un clopper para sus caprichos? Estaba hasta el copete de responsabilidades y a ella le importaba un carajo todo lo que tenía que ver con mi futuro, ¡mi precioso futuro! Sin embargo, tenía un plan para que me deje en paz. Me dediqué a seguir haciendo todas mis tareas mientras mi cuenta se llenaba de mensajes de súplica (Es decir, enviarme spam).

Y al final terminé a las ocho de la noche, que resumía en cinco horas productivas de estudio y dedicación. En ese momento, los mensajes pararon y podía contestarle con naturalidad y serenidad.

Aunque plantear una excusa como "estoy estreñido" no bastaba….

Entonces cambié de plan y me dirigí a su casa, pues para llegar allá solo bastaba con cruzar unas cuantas calles. Toqué la puerta y al segundo se abrió. No salió nadie, por lo que entré y cerré la puerta. Avancé unos pasos, pero me llamó la atención una sombra detrás de mí. Era Blanca, obviamente. Al voltear mi tímida mirada la noté con un rostro serio y con los brazos cruzados. Solo no esperaba que tenga la actitud de Fluttershy del vídeo S-H-E-D . M-O-V*****. Faltaba que dijera "¡Estás en mi almacén!" para que yo huya de su casa como una bala.

**-Discúlpame, Blanca.**

**-¿Por qué tardaste?**

**-Yo…**

No podía hablar. De la nada, agarró fuertemente mi brazo y me llevó a la sala. Me obligó a sentarme en su sofá junto a ella.

**-Tienes suerte de que haya guardado la repetición.**-me dijo.

Y vimos por completo el especial de My Little Pony. Sinceramente estuvo increíble. La calidad extrema mas la perfecta combinación de colores vivos no me hizo despegar de la pantalla ni un segundo. Por lo pronto tenía miedo de que me vuelva a hablar o algo parecido.

Terminado el adictivo especial, proseguimos nuestra conversación.

**-¿Y qué tal el especial?-**dijo, sin ninguna expresión de alegría.

**-Un tremendo… fiasco.- me burlé, a sabiendas de que me encantó el especial.**

** -¿Ahora me puedes explicar el motivo de tu llegada a la casa y el por qué a estas horas?**

**-No pretendo dejarte en un segundo plano, pero estaba concentrado en mis tareas.**

**-¡Tenías que ser un nerd de mier…!**

**-¡No lo soy! ¿Acaso tu también no tienes prioridades? No me parece justo que vaya a tu casa sin hacer lo primero que necesito hacer. ¡Respeta mi vida, por favor! Te conocí pensando que podías vivir junto con ponis y con tus deberes, pero veo que no es así. Como estudiantes, debemos fijarnos más en nuestras responsabilidades para después vivir tranquilamente con nuestros pasatiempos sin problemas ni excusas. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, Blanca! ¡Sin futuro no somos nada!**

Bajó la cabeza, arrepentida.

**-Tienes razón, Rómulo. Nunca lo vi de esa manera. Además, me gustaría que vieras más episodios, pero tienes mucho que hacer, por lo que veo. Mejor ve a casa y olvidémonos de todo esto.**

Hice una pequeña sonrisa.

**-No lo haré. Me quedo.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**-No quiero perderme algo emocionante después de terminar mis tareas. Ese especial estuvo extraordinario. ¿Por qué crees que he llegado a estas horas? Regresemos a la sala y disfrutemos nuevamente con las Mane 6, ¿está bien?**

Sonrió y me abrazó. Era lógico que me ruborizara, pero me sentía a gusto de que comprendiera mi situación.

Vimos ocho episodios completos de la serie entre risas y dudas efímeras. Finalmente llegó la hora de despedirme. Era de medianoche y sabía que recibiría un no muy cálido retorno a casa.

**-Muchas gracias, Rómulo.**

**-¿Por quedarme en tu casa?**

**-No, tonto; por hacerme entender que la amistad no lo es todo en la vida. Te estoy muy agradecida por aprender esta importante lección. **

**-Pensaba que ya lo aprendiste hace mucho. Bueno, es hora de irme.**

**-¡Espera! Se me olvidó algo.**

Se adentró a su casa. Posiblemente me iba a regalar algo. Regresó en cinco minutos.

**-Sé que no eres brony, pero quiero que aceptes esto.**

Era un juguete de Twilight Sparkle, ya transformada en un unicornio alado. Su diseño era básico, pero encantador.

**-Guau… Cuidaré este regalo celosamente, te lo prometo. Me voy, pero antes…**

**-¡Brohoof!**

Chocamos las manos. Y con esa despedida, emprendí mi rumbo a casa. Di un suspiro tremendo al ver que mis padres no estaban. Me dirigí directo a mi cuarto, pero me sentí mareado. No importaba el esfuerzo en caminar; mi caída al suelo era inminente.

Antes de perder la conciencia, recordé cuál era el motivo de ese efecto anómalo. Parece que debí comer todo mi almuerzo, ya que soy muy terco en entender, que estaba algo pálido. La anemia nunca me ha golpeado de esa manera antes…

* * *

…Y al fin estoy en Equestria, andando como un vagabundo sin causa ni objetivo…

¡No! Aún no les conté lo del doctor. Qué idiota soy…

* * *

**-Oye, jovencito, ¡reacciona! ¿Hola?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué… me… pas…?**

Oí un grito de júbilo.

**-¡Yuuuju! Lo sabía, el niño aún no está muerto.**

Era el doctor. Un estúpido sin sentimientos, pero me salvó igual. Tenía que agradecerle.

-**Perfecto, pero aún no hemos terminado. Joven… Rómulo, ¿Alguna vez tus padres te dijeron que era obligatorio comer todos tus alimentos?**

Lo miré fijamente, con el rostro con cara de WTF?

-**Sí que quedaste perplejo… Esto va a ser divertido. Un aplauso lo arreglará todo, a la una…, a las dos…, y a las…**

Me hizo reaccionar haciendo un aplauso frente a mí, haciendo que salte despavorido de la camilla.

**-¡Ya deténgase! En serio, doctor, usted sí que asusta. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En un hospital? ¿Y mis padres?**

**-Otro aplauso no vendría nada mal para que…**

**-¡Noooooooo!**

Soltó una risa malvada.

**-Era broma, amigo. Ahora, quiero que contestes mi pregunta que te hice hace un minuto con veinticinco segundos, ¿quieres? Vaya que ser pediatra nutricionista es un rollo de magnitud incalculable…**

**-Sí, doctor. Me lo dijeron una y otra vez, pero ya sabe, je, je… Todos los adolescentes somos así de rebeldes y desobedientes.**

**-Pues lamento decirte, colega, que ya es demasiado tarde. Tu arrepentimiento no valdrá de nada si no pasas por la prueba de fuego. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?**

**-Emm… Pues no.**

**-Te faltan siete días…-**Me dijo, amenazante.

Me quedé aterrado. ¿Siete días para morir? ¡Esto debe de ser una pesadilla! ¿Qué diablos pasó para que merezca esto? ¡Ya vale una mierda mi vida! Si tan solo, ocurriera un milagro… ¡No! Esas estupideces producto de supersticiones son mitos inexplicables que de la nada aparecen.

**-¡No puede ser! Moriré… ¿yo…? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso tan directamente? Al menos se hubiera tomado el tiempo de decirle eso al que me llevó aquí. ¡No es justo!**

**-Te faltan siete días… ¡Para que regreses a casa! ¡Alégrate!**

Yo lo mato...

-**¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¡Respóndeme!**-dije.

-**Te encontraron tirado en el suelo y llamaron a emergencias. Yo tuve el privilegio de atenderte. No hace falta que me agradezcas...**

Se calló un momento.

-**!Oh! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Por qué tenías en la mano un juguete de caballito con alas? Los adolescentes de hoy llevan juguetes de diseño complejo para coleccionarlos y no para "jugar" en sí.**

-**Una amiga me lo regaló, y no es un caballo; es un alicornio. ¿Dónde está?**

**-!Aquí está!**-exclamó, mostrándome a Twilight-** No voy a opinar nada; sé a qué rumbos vas.**

Dejó el juguete en la camilla.

**-Cállate... No sabes nada.**

**-Bien, voy a cambiar de tema. El tratamiento ya está pagado, solo espero que te recuperes de esa anemia y no sufras un riesgoso cuadro de taquicardia.**

**-¿¡Taquicardia!? Eso quiere decir que...**

**-Si hubieras seguido a la intemperie, posiblemente te haya dado un paro cardíaco. Muy macabro, ¿no? Aquí estarás a salvo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Debes estar listo, por mientras. Tienes suerte de que esto no te dolerá nada.**

Me enseñó una jeringa con un líquido amarillo.

**-¿Qué es eso?**

**-Seré directo contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es un sedante. Para más tarde te colocaremos anestesia general para tu operación.**

**-¿Operación, dices? ¿Tengo alguna otra cosa aparte de anemia?**

Dio un largo suspiro.

**-Presencia de úlcera gástrica producida por una peligrosa bacteria. Eso te pasa por no comer bien, genio.**

**-Con razón sentí un horrible dolor de estómago al llegar a mi casa...**

Ya me di cuenta de que mis padres gastarían una fortuna en curarme. Ni modo, tendré que ceder a este tratamiento.

**-Doctor, quiero que le digas a mis padres, que me perdonen por lo desobediente que era. Les prometo que cambiaré ni bien salga de este hospital.**

**-Esperaré ese momento con ansias, muchacho. No hay problema; haré mi mejor esfuerzo. !Que tengas sueños húmedos con Twilight!**

¿Qué?

**-!Alto ahí! ¿Cómo carajos sabes de e...?**

Demasiado tarde. Mis ojos cerraron de golpe y no podía hablar, dejándome una duda difícil de responder.

Y de esa manera empieza mi aventura junto con las Mane 6, bueno, digamos que, no tan junto...

* * *

*: Quiten las barritas si quieren verlo en YT. Advertencia:es un vídeo **literalmente perturbador.**


	3. La llegada de un extra

**La llegada de un extra**

* * *

**-Ay, me duele mi cabeza… Parece que siento algo raro en mis labios, y me hace cosquillas. Es… ¿pasto? Creo que estoy soñando. Estoy en un hospital, y no puedo despertarme, claro. Entonces, es mejor que aproveche este sueño de una vez por todas… Primero que nada, ¿Dónde me encuentro?**

Me levanté, pero erguirme me fue difícil. Aún no podía abrir mis ojos.

**-¿Pero qué dem…? ¡No puedo levantarme! Haz un esfuerzo y levan…ta… ¡Aaah!**

Caí de espaldas. Les juro, que eso dolió, así sea un sueño. Y al fin pude abrir mis ojos (los reales no, obviamente). Solo me quedaba gatear.

**-Eh, es un campo hermoso. Veo al fondo una montaña y atrás de mí hay un bosque. Al lado mío hay un camino y una… ¿señalización? Espera… ¿Por qué se me da bien gatear?**

Y entonces hice preguntas acerca de mi cuerpo.

**-Adivina, adivinador… ¿Qué es esa cosa que mira su nariz, anda en cuatro patas, no tiene dedos, tiene un palito en su frente, alas, un pelaje de color verde grisáceo y abundante en su cabeza y una… cola? ¡No jodas!**

Ya descubrí en qué me he vuelto. ¿No les parece genial?

**-¡Imposible…! Soy…, soy… un… ¡NOOOOOO! ¡¿UN PONI?! Un momento… ¿Qué los ponis no tenían un…?**

No puede ser.

-**Me mato si tengo uno, lo digo en serio…**-proseguí- **¿Dónde está el Cutie Mark?**

Volteé a mirarme, temeroso. No vi nada.

**-Uf, qué alivio. No sé qué haría si viera que me han dibujado el trasero. En fin, ¿Qué indica esa señalización?**

Me acerqué. Había dos direcciones: Uno decía Ponyville y el otro decía Everfree.

**-Pues... iré a Ponyville. ¡Allá vamos, R…!**

No pronuncié mi nombre.

**-R… ¿Qué? ¡Esto es anormal…! ¡Mi nombre! ¡No puedo decirlo!**

Bajé mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de tener una grave crisis de identidad.

**-Genial, ahora tendré que inventármelo. Iré pensando en uno en el camino.**

* * *

Y al fin estoy en Equestria, cabalgando como un vagabundo sin causa ni objetivo. Pero…

* * *

Me detuve, levantando una nube de polvo.

**-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo alas, ¿Se puede saber por qué voy cabalgando?**

Me reí en voz baja, algo así como una risa malvada. De paso intentaba saber qué se sentía volar.

**-Rainbow Dash, prepárate, por que llegó tu peor pesadilla. ¡Es hora de batir!**

Agité mis alas, corrí y salté. Por increíble que parezca, tomé un fuerte impulso y me elevé unos metros.

**-¡Lo logré! ¡Mi primera vez y lo logré! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy…? ¡No! ¡Ayudaaaaaa!**

Caí de nuevo. Esta vez fue más fuerte el dolor, ya que me quebré mi alita.

**-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Joder, eso duele! ¡A la mierda el vuelo, voy a Ponyville cabalgando!**

Y allá voy de nuevo, aunque un poco disgustado. Llegué a la ciudad, con mi ala en mal estado. La entrada estaba ahí, frente a mí, pero no pensé en entrar por la "alfombra roja", porque tal vez Pinkie Pie me preparará una bienvenida y no me dejará en paz hasta que termine el día. Por lo tanto, rodeé la ciudad y me escabullí en un edificio. Increíblemente, una silueta se apareció detrás de mí. Estaba sudando un río.

Para quitarme ese miedo, me envalentoné y volteé, gritando:

**-¡Ni lo sueñes, Pinkie Pie! ¡Pero qué…!**

Era Fluttershy. Me miró, con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-Yo no soy Pinkie…, mi nombre es…**

**-Fluttershy, ¿Verdad?**

**-Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?**

No debí decir eso…

**-Emm… Digamos que lo sé desde siempre, creo.**

**-¿Podrías… explicarme mejor?**

-La verdad no, ¡pero basta de explicaciones! Estoy malherido y necesito reponer mi ala. ¿Serías tan amable de sanar mis heridas? Te lo pido, por favor.

**-Estaría encantada, pero aún no sé tu nombre.**

Maldición, se me olvidó inventarme el nombre. A ver… Estoy soñando con equestrianos y uno de ellos me ayudará a estar en plena forma debido a que sufrí una horrible fractura en mi ala izquierda, al igual que un soldado herido después de ser bombardeado por una tropa nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. ¡Ya está! ¡Tengo un nombre ideal para mi estado!

**-Estás muy callado. ¿Te pasa… algo?**

**-¡No! Estaba pensando en otras cosas. ****Un placer conocerte, Fluttershy. Llámame Wounded Dreamer. ****Si quieres abreviar, tan solo dime Dreamdead.**

Esa abreviación sí que me salió "original", pero un nombre así daría un poco de miedo en una serie dedicada inicialmente para niños y no para personas como Blanca. Por suerte, el hecho de que existan los bronies no significa que nuestra sociedad se irá al demonio, por el contrario, hace que el fandom se expanda mucho más. Así lo quiero creer.

**-Bonito nombre. Muy bien, Wounded Dreamer, sígueme. Iremos a mi casa.**

**-Pensaba que iremos donde Nurse Redheart.**

**-Se fue de Ponyville junto con Zecora y las otras enfermeras. Al menos aprendí algo de ellas antes de que se vayan.**

¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Se supone que ellas deberían laborar en Ponyville por el bienestar de sus pacientes! ¿Podría saberse el motivo de su ausencia? Además, creo que me vuelto un poco idiota por responder esto:

**-Qué bueno. Andando, que el tiempo es oro.**

La casa de Fluttershy era tal como la vi en la serie (qué obvio). Montones de animales, como ardillas, pajaritos y conejos merodeaban por el lugar.

**-Te prepararé algo. Ponte cómodo; siéntete como en casa.-me dijo.**

**-Gracias.**

Hice lo primero que vi conveniente: entrar en su habitación y postrarme en su cama. Como soy un poco exagerado, fingí no haberme acostado para descansar hace tiempo.

**-¡Ah, pero qué cama tan sedosa! ¡No se compara en nada con la porquería de colchón que tengo en mi casa! ¡Esto es vida!**

No sé si me entró un espectáculo de locura, pero debo admitir que me he restregado una y otra vez en la cama de Fluttershy (No piensen mal, pero se sentía rico).

**-Dreamdead, aquí tengo una bebida para que te…**

Escuché un vaso de vidrio romperse. Tardé demasiado en detener esa sobreactuación sugestiva. Decidí tomar una acción relámpago.

**-¿Qué estas…?**

Solté un ruidoso alarido.

**-¡Ay, qué dolor! ¡No puedo estarme quieto si no encuentro una posición adecuada para mi recuperación! Fluttershy, ¡me siento muy incómodo!**

**-¡D-Discúlpame! He pensado mal. Qué torpe que… soy…**

Parece que acostumbrarme en Equestria tendrá algunos problemitas… Debo tener bastante cuidado, si no quiero ser considerado como un maniático.

**-El problema no es que eres torpe, Fluttershy; el problema es que Lauren Faust te hizo así…-murmuré. **

**-¿Dijiste algo?-me preguntó.**

**-Sí, dije que no hay problema. Aún tengo fuerzas para resistir el dolor que siente mi alita.**

**-Bien, entonces limpiaré este desastre…**

**-No, gracias, no te molestes en hacerlo. Fue culpa mía el hecho de exagerar con convulsiones fingidas. Anda, haz la bebida.**

**-Pero yo he causado…**

**-Debes aceptar la ayuda de un caballero. Eso es lo que yo te ofrezco.**

Oh, no. Ahí vamos de nuevo. No mires a Fluttershy ruborizada por ningún motivo, Rómulo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

**-Gracias. Sí que eres un caballero. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?**

**-Es que, es un tic nervioso que me pasa a menudo. No te alarmes.-dije, con la cabeza apuntando a otra dirección. Prepara la bebida. Me siento mal.**

**-Está bien, Dreamdead.**

Se alejó. Uf, eso estuvo cerca.

Como no estaba Fluttershy, aproveché el momento para meditar. He aquí mis siguientes dudas:

- - ¿Por qué no puedo decir mi nombre real?

- - ¿Por qué Zecora y las enfermeras se fueron de Ponyville?

- - ¿Cómo el doctor que me atendió supo que el juguete que Blanca me regaló era de Twilight Sparkle? ¿Acaso también es brony?

Carajo... ¡Ni siquiera le pregunté el nombre al "Doctroll"! Solo me queda esperar a que termine mi operación, acabar con estas dudas y volver a mi vida cotidiana.

**Aunque… debo tener tan mala suerte de estar obligado a hacer "algo" que no le agradaría a Blanca. Ya lo entenderán en algún momento…**

* * *

Fin del capítulo. Ya les dije antes, damas y caballeros. Espero buenos reviews de su parte.


	4. Somewhere over the clouds

**Somewhere Over The...**

* * *

Después de terminar mi larguísima meditación hice lo que mejor sabía hacer: limpiar los restos de vidrio tirados en el suelo, (porque se puede limpiar mejor si se hace con la boca...) Creo que me olvidé de algo...

¡TENGO UN JODIDO CUERNO EN LA FRENTE! Nunca me había sentido tan imbécil en mi vida. ¡Qué orgulloso estoy!

Entonces, eso quiere decir que puedo levitar cosas. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? En resumen, ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Soy un...!

**-Dreamdead, aquí está tu bebida.**

Gracias, Fluttershy; me interrumpiste mi frase. Como recompensa te arrebataré el vaso con mucho cariño y lo beberé todo de un trago, no te preocupes.

**-¡Al fin! Te lo agradezco, amiga.**

Me bebí el vaso. Sentí un acidito. Además, el sabor solo tenía pequeñas dosis de amargura y picor, nada grave como para salir así:

**-¡AAAH! ¡MI BOQUITA! ¡QUIERO AGUA! ¡QUIERO AGUA! ¡POSEIDÓN, SI ME ESCUCHAS, JURO QUE TE ADORARÉ ETERNAMENTE SI DESCARGAS LA FURIA DEL MAR EN MIS FAUCES!** (Qué grito tan épico).

Me cayó un baldazo de agua en **MI** cabeza. Fluttershy, lo estás haciendo mal...

Hubo un larguísimo silencio… Ni el sonido de los animales se escuchaba, pues los ahuyenté.

**-Listo. ¿Te encuentras bien, Dreamdead?**

**-Ah, muchísimas gracias otra vez, Fluttershy. Solo espero que afines más tu puntería para la próxima.-**dije, con un tono sarcástico.

**-Mira, tu ala se recuperó.**

**-¿Ah, sí? Genial.-dije, mientras movía mis alas- Fluttershy, no sé cómo pagar lo que hiciste por mí, de hecho, no tengo ningún bit, je, je. Pero si me llamas para lo que necesites, no dudaré en hacerlo.**

**-E-está bien, Dreamdead. No es necesario que te pida nada, estabas mal herido y, bueno… yo…**

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

**-Fluttershy, ¿estás ahí? ¿Fluttershy?**

**-¡Es la princesa, digo…Twilight!**

**-¿¡La princesa Twilight Sparkle!?**

Por lo que había visto en los episodios que me mostró Blanca, Twilight era una princesa después de convertirse en alicornio. Y se sabe que existen pocos alicornios en Equestria, ¿no? Los ponis más importantes y especiales pertenecen a esa casta. Entonces… ¿¡QUÉ DE ESPECIAL TENGO YO!? No estoy en un sueño lúcido, así que si tengo un maldito cuerno y un maldito par de alas deben de ser por una razón X y no porque yo lo quise así.

Escuché que alguien daba saltitos fuera de la casa de Fluttershy. ¡Oh no, es Pinkie!

**-Ya voy, Twilight.**

Debo huir de Pinkie Pie sea como sea. En el momento que Fluttershy dejó de mirarme, traté de escapar por una ventana. Me escondí en los alrededores de la casa para escuchar una posible conversación.

**-Twilight, amiga, ¿qué te trae por acá?**

**-Tenemos que ir a Canterlot, ¡de inmediato! La princesa Celestia nos tiene un comunicado que nadie aquí debe saber. Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Applejack se adelantaron. Solo quedamos nosotras tres.**

**-No sé que estará pasando, pero suena interesante.-**dijo Pinkie Pie**-¡Quiero ir!**

**-De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que decirle a Dreamdead...**

¡No debiste decir eso, Fluttershy!

-**¿Quién es Dreamdead?**-Interrogó Twilight.

**-Es un amigo que conocí hace horas. Lo encontré herido detrás de mi casa. Se los presentaré...**

¡Genial! Ahora sí lo echaste todo a perder, Fluttershy. Supongo que tendré que ocultarme por si las tres ponis me quieran buscar. Entonces iniciaré una operación de escondite. Veamos... ¿cómo lo nombraré...? ¡Listo!

Hay que iniciar la Operación "Gallina" de una vez por todas. Nuestro primer paso es... ¡ir al bosque Everfree!

Pasó algo de tiempo, tanto así como para notar que estaba llegando la noche.

**-No está. Fluttershy, olvídalo. Celestia nos encargó algo muy importante y es nuestro deber acudir. En otro momento iremos en su búsqueda.**

**-Está bien...**

Perfecto. Qué raro... siento un cosquilleo en mi pata. Era un conejo... ¡Es Angel!

**-Oh, eres tú, Angel. ¿Qué te trae por acá, eh? Espera… ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?**

El conejo empezó a chillar. Tuve que hacer algo para callarlo.

**-Por favor, ¡No lo hagas! Te regalaré una zanahoria si no chillas, ¡lo juro!**

Y el conejo seguía chillando…

**-¡Entonces te haré callar a la fuerza! Perdóname, pequeño...**

Le tapé la boca con mi pata. Parece que Fluttershy escuchó el llamado.

**-¿Angel? ¿Sigues despierto?**-preguntó.

No hubo respuesta, por suerte.

**-No, es solo mi imaginación. Disculpen, amigas; era solo un percance.**

Y se fue. Con cuidado, retiré mi pata y dejé al conejo en paz. Este me miró, moviendo la cabeza.

**-Lo siento, Angel. No quería que Pinkie Pie me viera. ¡Hasta luego!**-dije, despidiéndome de él.

Me adentré mucho más a Ponyville. Debo admitir que se ve hermoso de noche. Aun así, se ve algo peligroso el hecho que los habitantes usen fuego para alumbrar el lugar.

Pero he aquí el detalle: ¿Dónde voy a dormir? No tengo ningún bit ni para establecerme en una posada. De pronto se me encendió la bombilla. Ya sé qué iba a hacer.

Miré a los cielos. Había pocas nubes, sin embargo, estas servían para dormir sobre ellas. Esas eran las ventajas de tener alas. Por eso, me posé debajo de una y me elevé moviendo mis alas lo más rápido que pude.

Y me acosté finalmente en ella. Tenía buen tamaño como para soportarme.

-**Creo que dormiré aquí. Espero que la princesa Luna no se dé cuenta de mi presencia.**

Y de esa manera cerré los ojos.

¿Alguna vez han tenido un sueño dentro de un sueño? Pues permítanme decirles, que no me ha pasado. Todo estaba en pausa. No escuché ni vi nada mientras dormía.

Al día siguiente, bueno, seguía durmiendo en la nube(Es que se sentía agradable). Repentinamente, una voz curiosa y algo enfadada me habló.

**-Oye… despierta, dormilón. ¿Me estás oyendo?**

Como un imbécil respondí:

**-Sí, mamá. Solo déjame unos cinco minutos. Es sábado, ¿no es así?**- dije, en voz baja.

**-Vamos, ¡sal de ahí de una vez! ¡Abre tus ojos ya!**-exclamó, moviéndome.

Y al final, desperté. Esa voz me dijo:

**-¡Reacciona! Rayos… ¡Sal de esa nube! ¿No ves que tengo que despejar los cielos? ¡Estás en medio de Ponyville estorbando el sol!**

Abrí los ojos y vi el enorme rostro de Rainbow Dash. Era lógico que me asustara.

**-¡Aaaaaaaah!**

Como acto reflejo, la aparté de una patada. Grave error…

**-¡Esto no lo voy a permitir! ¡Estás acabado, enclenque!**

Me embistió fuertemente, haciéndome salir de la nube. No se detuvo en empujarme hasta que llegara al suelo. Luego de eso me madreó a golpes con sus cascos.

**-¡No… te atrevas… a golpearme… de esa… manera!**-dijo mientras me golpeaba- **¿Entendiste?**

**-Sí… Y perdóname…**-respondí, con mucho dolor.

Me dio un último golpe y se largó. Era difícil levantarme en ese estado. Tengo suerte de que no me he vuelto a quebrar un ala. Me levanté y vi cómo todos los ponis me miraban. Me daba igual; quería regresar al bosque Everfree. Uno de los ponis se me acercó y me dijo:

**-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?**

**-No; soy solo un vagabundo.**

Se rió.

**-Escucha, joven: yo no nací ayer. De seguro eres hijo de un monarca que pasaba por aquí. ¿O es que quieres mandar un mensaje a la princesa Celestia?**

**-¿Crees tú que por solo ser un alicornio debo venir de algún reino?**-pregunté-**Eso es imposible. Me regreso al bosque Everfree. No me siga ni me pregunte nada.**

**-¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Estar en ese bosque es riesgoso! ¡Bah! Allá tú. Tu vida no me incumbe. Te voy a obsequiar esto, como una muestra de solidaridad y un regalo de bienvenida.**

Me entregó una cubeta con agua y dos manzanas.

**-Pues se te agradece. En fin, me voy.**

**-¡Ah! y otra cosa. Controla tus reflejos, ¿quieres? No es justo que maltrates a Rainbow Dash de esa manera.**-me advirtió.

**-Bien. Trataré de no reaccionar así.**

Volví al bosque Everfree.

**-¿Qué mierda voy a hacer ahora? Debería suponerse que aprovecharía este sueño, ¡y no lo hago! ¡Un momento! ¡SOY UN ALICORNIO, MALDITA SEA! Puedo hacer bastantes cosas con un cuerno y dos alas. Sería recomendable aprender a volar. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué me rendiría? Ya tengo el ala izquierda repuesta. No tengo ningún problema en volver a hacerlo.**

Y de esa forma, me propuse a entrenar, solo.

Lo único que sabía era elevarme, eso era fácil; pero movilizarme como Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy lo hacen es más complicado. Tal vez podría superar la velocidad del sonido si continúo en perseverar *risita malvada*.

**-Volveré a decirlo, así me escuches: Rainbow Dash, prepárate, porque llegó tu peor pesadilla. ¡Es hora de batir!**

Y allá vamos. Aprender a volar será un reto interesante. Después aprenderé a dominar la telequinesis con mi cuerno. ¡Viviré este sueño como mi mejor aventura!

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. Sigo con la esperanza de recibir reviews...**


	5. Una fiesta épicamente ¿épica?

**Listo, ya terminé el siguiente capítulo. Solo espero que no aburra por lo largo que es. Dentro de poco crearé algo innovador para mi fanfic.**

**Ah, y antes que nada, agradezco a esos tres comentarios que se me aparecieron hace días; me motivaron a seguir escribiendo y a concientizar que "todo llega a su tiempo".**

* * *

**Una fiesta épicamente ¿épica?**

* * *

Pasaron aproximadamente siete horas y media de entrenamiento de vuelo en el bosque Everfree, pero parece que todo pasó muy rápido y no me di cuenta de que era de tarde. Hasta ahora no se apareció ningún monstruo. Tuve avances considerables, pero aún estoy verde como para superar a Rainbow Dash. Me comí las manzanas que ese poni extraño me obsequió y me bebí media cubeta de agua.

**-Creo que es todo por hoy. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Tenía que dominar la telequinesis. Utilizaré la cubeta, pues, no tengo otra cosa.**

Por lo que creo, para desempeñarme bien como unicornio debería tener bastante concentración. Asi que miré la cubeta fijamente y usé el Sharingan(No funcionó).

**-Vamos...-dije, furioso-¡Levita de una vez! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme en este jodido bosque!**

Tardé tres intentos para lograr finalmente levantar la cubeta unos centímetros.

**-Sí, sí, sí, sí... ¡Sí! ¡lo hice! ¡Era de concentrarse, nada más!**

Escuché la cubeta caer. Al mirarla, me dí cuenta de que el agua se regó por el suelo.

**-O.o...*epic face***

Sin comentarios.

**-¡NOOOOO! ¡MI AGUA! ¡Si seré de estúpido...! ¿¡AHORA QUE VOY A HACER!?**

Pasados unos escasos minutos, me calmé y tranquilamente busqué una adecuada solución para este problema (sí, claro, parásito de mier...).

**-No importa, Fluttershy siempre estará allí para consentirme. Volveré a su casa y le pediré agua (**les dije que era un parásito)**.**

Con la cubeta en la boca, me dirigí a su casa. A unos metros de donde ella vivía, estaban Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Quedé tan boquiabierto, que se me cayó lo que traía entre mis dientes. Ellas voltearon a verme. Como no había ningún lugar para esconderme, oculté mi cara metiendo mi cabeza dentro de la cubeta. No logré ver nada, pero escuché perfectamente sus voces.

-**¿Quién es él?**-dijo Applejack, creo.

-**No tengo la menor idea.**-habló Pinkie; estoy casi seguro de que fue ella.

**-Parece que lo he visto en alguna parte, ¿pero dónde?**-dijo la inconfundible voz de Rainbow Dash.

¡Joder, no puedo hacer nada! La cubeta me está asfixiando, pero si me la quito, recibiré una doble ración de desgracia.

De pronto, otra voz se escuchó:

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿eres tú?**

**-¿Fluttershy? ¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegro de qué vinieras por mi rescate!**

Intenté sacudir mi cabeza para quitarme la cubeta de encima. No lo logré.

**-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te atoraste? ¿Quieres que te ayude a sacar la cubeta?**

**-¡No, no! Te equivocas. Estoy jugando a ser el "Gran Poni Enmascarado", que lucha por la justicia y pelea contra los Changelings para salvar a Ponyville de la destrucción. (Qué cliché para más tonto, Rómulo) Solo que… no puedo ver nada.**

**-Estás atorado, ¿no?-me preguntó con seriedad.**

**-¿Atorado, yo? Pfff... Por favor... Es imposible que alguien como yo esté...**

Me corrió un viento helado. Es como si me dijera: ¡No le mientas a Fluttershy, hijo de la grandísima...!

**-Está bien, Fluttershy, me rindo... Sí estoy atorado.**

Genial, tremendo grandulón siendo ayudado por chicas. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que haga las cosas yo solo? ¡Mi independencia pide su "independencia"!

**-¡Amigas! ¿Me echan una mano?-preguntó.**

**-¡Si es por ayudar a alguien, cuenta conmigo!-**exclamó Rainbow Dash.

**-¿Por qué no lo haríamos? ¡Él está en problemas!- **gritó Applejack.

**-¡Me apunto!-**dijo Pinkie Pie.

Y entre las cuatro jalaron la cubeta. Yo no pude hacer nada. Después de usar tanta fuerza como para arrancar mi cabeza, me separaron de la cubeta.

**-Ay… ¡Libre, al fin! No me cansaré de decírtelo, Fluttershy, Te doy un millón de gracias por salvarme.**

**-De nada, Dreamdead. Estaré siempre para ayudarte.**

No estaría tan de acuerdo, Fluttershy. Sería más recomendable que yo te ayude y no al revés. Maldición, ¡debo dejar de ser un parásito!

Miré a las otras ponis. Applejack se quedó boquiabierta, el rostro de Pinkie irradiaba curiosidad y Rainbow Dash, bueno, ya saben cómo actuaría frente a alguien que la enfrentó sin pensar.

**-Pinkie, ¿ves lo que creo que estoy viendo?**-preguntó Applejack.

**-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos un nuevo invitado!**-respondió.

Y al fin tenemos a Rainbow Dash en acción.

**-¡Qué demonios haces aquí! ¿Vienes a por más? Mejor, necesitaba algo para quitarme la tensión de encima…**

**-Rainbow Dash, cálmate. Solo te empujé porque me asustaste en la nube. No era mi intención hacerlo, ¡Lo juro!** –supliqué.

**-Demasiado tarde. Debiste pensarlo dos veces si querías… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**-¡Me golpeaste en medio del público! Algunos tuvieron que ayudarme y otros me criticaron por meterme contigo.**

**-Pues hicieron mal. Debieron dejarte abandonado en el suelo.**

Applejack intervino:

**-¡Dejen de discutir! No hay razón alguna para que anden en esas.**

**-¡Por supuesto!** -dije- **Es preferible que hagamos las paces de una vez. Aunque parece que nuestra amiguita celeste está en desacuerdo. La conozco muy bien después de la golpiza que me dio…**

**-¡Pues vas a conocer más de mí cuando te destroce con mi Sonic Rainboom!**

¡Qué bien! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea estúpida! ¡Voy a emplearla para que me duela más!

**-Rainbow Dash, ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!**

*sonido de grillo*

**Fluttershy: …*epic face***

**Applejack: …*super epic face***

**Pinkie Pie: …*massive epic face***

**Rainbow Dash: …*Swag…***

Medio segundo después…

"Se acaba de avistar en los cielos de Ponyville a un alicornio de color verde grisáceo siendo perseguido por una pegaso celeste. Se estima que los desastres producidos por la persecución llegarán a superar el costo de cuatro millones de bits."(Mentira)

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA IR AL CALABOZO DE CANTERLOT; TE VOY A MATAR!**

**-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE…OTRA VEZ!**

¿Qué? ¡Era la única cosa que se vino a mi cabeza! Por cierto, creo que los _"rumores"_ sobre la pegaso celeste eran ciertos… Debe ser por eso, no hay ninguna duda. Si no, ¿por qué creen que me está persiguiendo a matar por todo Ponyville? Debió haberse sonrojado hasta más no poder.

**-¡Ya basta!**- gritó alguien.

Twilight Sparkle… ¡La princesa de la salvación ha llegado! Apareció de la nada volando frente a nosotros. Su sola presencia me calmó por completo, pese a que la vi con un rostro no tan amigable…

**-¡No permitiré más problemas ni en Ponyville ni en Equestria! ¡Rainbow Dash, más te vale moderarte!**

**-¡Pero él empezó!**

**-¡Sin protestas…!**

**-¡Sí, Rainbow Dash, sin protestas!** -grité yo.

**-¡Usted cállese!**-Me amenazó Twilight.- **No tiene el derecho de causar escándalos en este pueblo, ¿me oyó?**

**-¿PERO YO QUE HICE? ¡Rainbow Dash tuvo la cul…!**

Y otra vez intervino Applejack.

**-¡Esperen! ¡Twilight! ¿Puedes venir un momento?**

Los tres descendimos. Twilight se acercó a su amiga y ambas conversaron en voz baja. Rainbow Dash se puso frente a mí y me dedicó unas bonitas palabras:

**-Te salvaste esta vez, idiota. Más te vale cuidarte el pellejo, que puede que alguien te lo "arranque".**

**-Muchas… gracias, amiga. Lo t-tendré… e-en cuenta.** -tartamudeé.

Y con esto se fue volando. Fluttershy apareció de repente.

**-Perdónala, Dreamdead. A veces se enoja sin razón**.

Esa no es la forma correcta de decir "que está pasando por la etapa menstrual crítica".

**-Pues se nota. Mira, Fluttershy, Pinkie está llegando**…

Estaba tan cansado que ya no me daban ganas de huir de Pinkie Pie. Era inminente que me dé una ridícula fiesta de bienvenida.

**-¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo aquí?**-me preguntó Pinkie.

**-Sí… Y parece que no he sido bien recibido. Debería irme a otra parte. Este lugar me está aburriendo…**

Así es. Ponyville, un lugar considerado como un paraíso para los bronies y para los niños, me está matando emocionalmente. Para cuando despierte en el hospital, de seguro no tendré alma, porque la perderé en un sueño como este.

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Ponyville es un lugar hermoso! Solo espera y verás qué tan divertido puede llegar a ser. ¡Oh, tengo que ir a mi casa! ¡Se me olvidó algo importante!**

**-¡No, Pinkie! Sé perfectamente qué vas a hacer. No lo merezco.**-dije, algo triste.

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste que te iba a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida?**

**-Ehm… es que… yo…**

Regresó Twilight Sparkle. Se acercó hacia mí, con una actitud autoritaria. Applejack estaba detrás de ella.

**-¡Wounded Dreamer! Supongo que ese es tu nombre, ¿no?**

**-Sí, Su Alteza. Soy yo.**

**-Lo sabía. Luna te describió tal como te ves… Escucha, el día de mañana deberás asistir a la ciudad capital de Canterlot; la princesa Celestia y su hermana tienen mucho de qué hablar contigo. Te sugiero ser puntual, de lo contrario, las consecuencias no serán las mismas, ¿entendiste?**

**-La verdad no entiendo nada. ¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo? Se pocas cosas de Equestria y no tengo la menor idea de qué estoy haciendo aquí.**

**-Los detalles son confidenciales; ni siquiera yo las sé. Espera… ¿Dónde está la carta de autorización? ¡Spike!**

No hubo respuesta.

**-Twilight, de seguro Spike está en la casa de Rarity. Lo vi entrar hace poco.** –aseguró Fluttershy.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el pequeño dragón apareció.

**-¡Aquí estoy, Twilight! Disculpa la tardanza. ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él?** -me miró.

Siempre quise hacer esto… Blanca, perdóname por mandar al carajo a tu pareja soñada de MLP.

**-¿Yo? ¡Ah, sí! Soy el futuro esposo de Rarity. Mucho gusto, Spike, mi nombre es…**

**-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Rarity es mía! ¡Te vas a enterar, maldito…!**

**-¡Calma! ¡Estaba bromeando, amigo! Aun no conozco a tu amor platónico, Spike. Pero si me la presentas, perderás tu oportunidad…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Spike, la carta! -**gritó Twilight.

**-¡Argh! ¡Aquí tienes!** –me entregó la carta de mala gana.

-**Wounded Dreamer, tengo que irme. Por favor, no abras la carta hasta mañana, ¿Te quedó claro?**

**-Sí, Su Alteza.**

Alzó vuelo hacia el castillo de Canterlot. Spike se subió encima de ella.

**-Así que eres un alicornio… No lo había notado antes, Dreamdead.**- dijo Fluttershy.

**-¡No me importa si dices que no; tendrás la mejor fiesta de bienvenida de todas!**-exclamó Pinkie Pie, emocionada –**También llamaré a ponis de otros lugares para que te conozcan.**

**-¿Acaso las cosas se pueden poner peor?** –Grité, mirando al cielo- **¡Pero qué…! ¡Es de noche!**

**-Oye, Pinkie, ¿Por qué no hacemos la fiesta en mi casa? Yo invito las manzanas.-**propuso Applejack.

Algo me dice que la abuela Smith y Big Macintosh aguarán la fiesta por la mañana… ¡Espera un momento…! ¡La Applejack que conozco nunca diría eso! ¡Sweet Apple Acres terminaría hecha un desastre apocalíptico!

**-¡Sí, sería una buena idea!** -afirmó Fluttershy- **Además Sweet Apple Acres tiene mucho espacio.**

**-Entonces está dicho, chicas. ¡Manos a la obra!**

Volví a gritar.

**-¡Aaaaalto!**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso te avergüenzan las fiestas?**

No pude responder nada.

Está claro que asistir a una fiesta tiene sus ventajas, pero por el otro lado, llega a tener extremos muy tontos. En fin, ¿el propósito de una fiesta es divertir, no? ¿Por qué debería negarme?

Solo espero que una celebración de tal magnitud no termine de aburrirme más. Por lo pronto, me quedaré con las buenas expectativas. No me decepciones, Pinkie…

**-No, es que ya saben, soy un chico y, bueno, pido un toque de masculinidad a esa fiesta. Confío en que será inolvidable para mí, Pinkie.**

**-¡Hecho! Prepárate en cuatro horas y vístete elegantemente. Te esperaremos en la casa de Applejack.**

**-Disculpen, pero no tengo un traje elegante para la fiesta.-**protesté.

Pinkie suspiró. Parece que le estoy quitando algo de tiempo.

**-Fluttershy, ¿lo podrías llevar a la casa de Rarity? Tal vez tenga algo para que Wounded Dreamer se vista.**

**-S-sí. También lo guiaré a la casa de Applejack, si lo… desea.**

**-¿Por qué no?** -pregunté- **Sería mucho mejor. Vamos, Fluttershy.**

**-Claro. Sígueme.**

Nos despedimos de Pinkie y de Applejack. En el camino a la casa de Rarity, entablamos una fructífera conversación.

**-Dreamdead, ¿Por qué te escapaste de mi casa?**

**-Fueron dos razones. Una fue porque detestaba las fiestas de bienvenida y la otra fue porque no quiero vivir como un parásito.**

**-¿Vivir como un parásito? ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**-Odio que me sigas manteniendo. No sería justo ni para ti ni para mí. Por eso me escapé, Fluttershy. Lo hice, por ti.**

* * *

Car…, Rómulo. ¡Hiciste que se sonrojara! Más te vale voltear la cara porque si no, volverás en el hospital hecho un maldito clopper. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-No sigas, Dreamdead. ¿Eh? Cerraste los ojos. ¿Es ese tic nervioso del que me hablaste?**

* * *

Vamos, Rómulo, ¡di que sí, inútil!

* * *

**-En realidad no lo es. Siempre miro hacia otro lado cuando te sonrojas ¿Quieres saber cuál es el motivo?**

**-Sí, por favor.**

**-Es que… tengo miedo.**

**-¿De mí?**

**-No. Tengo miedo… de enamorarme de ti. Ahí está la respuesta.**

* * *

Imbécil. Ahora todos en Ponyville creerán que eres gay. Te lo mereces por estúpido.

* * *

**-Pero… hay veces en que quiero verte así. No sé por qué.-**proseguí.

* * *

Bueno, eso es otro cantar. Ahora más te vale no perderla de… Espera… ¿ACABAS DE TROLEAR TU PROPIA CONCIENCIA? ¡Eres un hijo de…!

* * *

**-¡Un momento, Dreamdead! Primero, te declaras ante Rainbow Dash, luego le dices a Spike que eres el futuro esposo de Rarity, y finalmente dices que te gusta verme sonrojada. ¿Puedes decirme por qué haces ese tipo de bromas?**

**-Lo de Rainbow Dash era una excusa para que no me golpeara de nuevo y lo de Rarity era una broma de mal gusto para Spike, lo admito. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?**

**-¿Y qué hay de mí?**

**-Lo que te dije… sí era… cierto… ¡Pero no me malentiendas! Solo intento ser honesto contigo. Te debo muchos favores, y trato de compensártelos diciendo la verdad. Y lo voy a repetir una vez más, Fluttershy: lo hago por ti.**

Y volvió a sonrojarse. Al menos comprende lo que digo a la perfección.

**-Da igual si no me necesitas, Dreamdead; siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte. Mira, ya llegamos.**

La casa de Rarity era un poco diferente de cómo la vi en la serie. Tenía remodelaciones más lujosas. Toqué la puerta primero.

**-Dreamdead, la casa de Rarity tiene un timbre.**

**-Ah, no lo sabía. Bien, entonces tocaré el timbre.**

Se abrió la puerta justo antes que dijera eso.

**-¡Hola, Fluttershy!**

**-¡Sweetie Belle! ¿Está Rarity en casa?**

**-Sí, pero creo que no puede atenderte hoy; está enferma. Por cierto, ¿es tu novio el que te acompaña?**

**-No. Es un amigo que conocí hace poco. Su nombre es Wounded Dreamer. Pensaba que Rarity tendría un traje para él, pero como no está…**

**-¡Espera!**

**-¿Qué? ¿Sí puede?**

**-Tal vez no puedas contar con Rarity, pero siempre podrás contar con… *silbido***

Salieron Scootaloo y Applebloom. Ambas llevaban sus respectivas capas rojas. Esperaba una presentación más decente, pero esta vez no les tocó su suerte. De cualquier manera, siempre es típico en Ponyville esperar cualquier cosa de…

**-¡Las Cutie Mark Cruzaders! Solo dinos qué hacer y consideralo hecho.**-prosiguió Sweetie Belle.

**-Lo siento, pero Rarity es la única que nos puede ofrecer ayuda.** -replicó Fluttershy.

Fluttershy tiene razón. ¿Acaso no notaron las locuras que hizo este trio solo por obtener sus Cutie Mark? Si no se acuerdan, les tengo aquí unos cuantos ejemplos:

+ El rescate de gallinas en el peligroso Bosque Everfree.

+ El problema tremendo en el que se metio Applebloom al infectarse de la viruela Cutie.

+ El robo de una receta de pociones de amor para juntar de por vida a Cheerilee y a Big Macintosh.

+ Y el delito de "equinocidio" que planearon contra la pobre Derpy Hooves, terminando con la cabeza aplastada por un yunque(Véase el video "Derpy gets pranked").

A pesar de eso no las juzgo(son unas inocentes potrillas), pero deben grabarse en su mente que todavía falta mucho tiempo para que obtengan su Cutie Mark. "_Nil Desperandum", _señoritas_._

**-¡Por favor! Necesitamos una oportunidad. Te pido que confíes en nosotras.**

**-Fluttershy, creo que no es necesario que use un traje elegante para la ocasión. La fiesta de bienvenida es más importante ahora. Vámonos.**

Dimos vuelta hacia la casa de Applejack, pero Scootaloo se puso frente a mí.

**-¡Sí es necesario! No querrás verte como un vagabundo en la fiesta, ¿o sí?**

**-¡Pero eso es lo que soy…!**

Voló hacia mí, empujándome y haciéndome entrar a la casa. Applebloom cerró la puerta.

**-¡Es hora! ¿Puedes traerme las telas, Scootaloo?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.**

**-¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú digas!**

-**Dreamdead, creo que ellas irán en serio.**-dijo Fluttershy.

**-Solo me queda evaluar lo que ellas van a hacer… Espero que Rarity no se enfade por lo que están haciendo con sus telas.**

Pasaron dos horas desde entonces. Las tres potrillas terminaron mi traje. Debo aceptar que quedó decente por el diseño (Incluso le incorporaron una capa), pero no me convenció ni a mí, ni a Fluttershy. Esa combinación de colores estuvo terriblemente pésima, y quedaba peor con mi pelaje de color verde grisáceo.

**-Creo que he perdido el tiempo, señoritas. ¿No lo dije antes, Fluttershy? Admiro tu esfuerzo, Sweetie Belle, pero no creo que ese sea tu talento. Me voy.**

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hacen tanto…? ¿Fluttershy?**

**-¡Ah! ¡Rarity!**

Al fin la poni blanquecina hizo su aparición. Se disgustó bastante al ver lo que ha hecho su hermanita.

**-¿Pero qué…? ¡Sweetie Belle, te dije que no pusieras ni una pata en mis telas!**

**-Lo siento, hermana. Quería hacer un traje.**

**-¿Traje, dices? ¿Pero para quién?**

**-Es para él** – intervino Fluttershy, señalándome – **Es un amigo y le están preparando su fiesta de bienvenida.**

**-Entiendo, entonces él es nuevo aquí. ¿Dónde será la fiesta?**

**-Será en la casa de Applejack. Se dice que invitarán a ponis de otros lugares. Es posible que también sean invitados algunos habitantes del Imperio de Cris…**

**-¿¡El Imperio de Cristal!? Entonces yo también voy. Y no te preocupes por el traje; lo haré de inmediato y sin costo por cobrar.**

**-Pero estás enferma, ¿no?**

**-No es nada, amiga. Solo es un pequeño resfriado; pronto se me pasará. Sweetie Belle, si tú y tus amigas quieren ayudar, entonces sigan al pie de la letra todo lo que yo les diga, ¿está bien?**

**-Sí, hermanita; lo que tú digas.**

Y pasó una hora y media desde entonces (no es necesario decir qué ha pasado en ese tiempo; les aburriría).

**-Listo, aquí está tu traje, eh… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?**-preguntó Rarity.

**-Wounded Dreamer. Ese es mi nombre.**

**-Vístete allí, detrás de eso.**-señaló una cortina.

**-Sí.**

Me dirigí allí y me vestí. Se sentía algo raro, especialmente por el hecho de cubrirme una pequeña parte del torso. No debería quejarme, de todas formas me convertí en poni y debería comportarme como tal. Aunque a veces, pienso que volver a ser humano me haría sentir más libre.

Salí de la cortina un tiempo después. Fluttershy, Rarity y las Cutie Mark Cruzaders se quedaron sorprendidas.

**-¿Me queda bien? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Soy tan guapo como para que las deje mudas?**

**-No, es que… Se me olvidó coser el… ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!**

Rarity y las demás se mataron de risa. Yo, por mi parte, me preguntaba qué era lo que faltaba. Demonios, ¿cómo se puede entender a una chica? ¡Que alguien me lo explique!

* * *

I know that feel, bro…

Ah, sí, quería decirte otra cosa: You are a son of a bitch!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Quítate el traje, por favor. Aún faltan unos arreglos.**-dijo, al terminar de reírse.

**-D-de acuerdo.**

Lo arreglaron y me vestí de nuevo.

**-Esta vez sí te ves de maravilla. Bueno, Fluttershy, ¿Me podrías decir qué hora es?**

**-Claro, son las… ¡Son las once de la noche! ¡Wounded Dreamer, debemos irnos ahora!**

**-¡Está bien! Rarity, espero que vengas a la fiesta. ¡Hasta luego!-** grité, despidiéndome.

* * *

(Inserte música clásica de fondo "Obertura de Guillermo Tell de Giacchino Antonio Rossini" aquí).

* * *

Y ambos trotamos a paso rápido hacia la casa de Applejack. La desesperación me hacía sudar a chorros.

Pasamos por muchas casas. El ambiente se volvió tenso para nosotros, especialmente a altas horas de la noche.

**-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Sweet Apple Acres?**

**-No mucho, Dreamdead; sigue corriendo.**

Algunos ponis se nos cruzaron. Tuvimos que esquivar los obstáculos sin rechistar. En algunas ocasiones me tropecé con rocas y ramas de árbol.

**-¿¡Por qué no volamos y ya está!?**-pregunté.

**-No me gusta volar mucho de noche. Aparte de eso, no soy tan veloz como Rainbow Dash.**

**-Ya veo... ¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando bastante de cabalgar. ¡El traje me está pesando!**

**-¡Calma, allí está la casa! ¡Corre más rápido!**

Parecía que ambos estábamos haciendo una carrera. Obviamente Fluttershy avanzaba muy rápido para mí. Ni el mayor esfuerzo podía hacerme igualar su velocidad.

Y finalmente llegamos a Sweet Apple Acres. Curiosamente la casa estaba cerrada y no mostraba signos de alumbramiento. Lo sabía: Al igual que Twilight Sparkle en su primer día en Ponyville, recibiré yo una sorpresa no tan sorpresiva.

**-¿Qué es esto? ¡La casa parece cerrada! No veo a nadie afuera ni adentro.-**dije.

**-Será mejor averiguar qué pasó. No hay que quedarnos con las dudas, Dreamdead. Entremos.**

**-Si insistes…**

La puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar, notamos que todo estaba tan oscuro como para no ver nada.

**-Encendamos las luces, Fluttershy. ¿Quieres?**-pregunté.

**-Sí.**

Encendimos las luces. Pensaba que al encenderlas aparecería algo muy obvio, sin embargo, esta vez me llevé una sorpresa inimaginable que ni yo me lo esperaba: NO HABIA NADIE. La casa estaba vacía. Ni siquiera había adornos como serpentinas y globos. Mucho menos había una mesa con bocaditos y un enorme pastel.

**-Imposible… ¡Debería suponerse que un montón de gente se aparecería al encender las malditas luces! Fluttershy, ¡explícame esto!**

**-Esto… No lo sé. No planeé esto. Lo hizo Pinkie Pie.**

**-Disculpe, ¿es usted ese poni nuevo que llegó a Ponyville?** –habló una voz.

Ambos volteamos a ver quién era. ¡Es la Abuela Smith! ¿Por qué estará sola aquí en la casa?

**-Sí, soy yo.**-respondí.

-**Qué bueno… Esperaba este momento para darte mi regalo de bienvenida.**

**-A ver si adivino… ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida?**

-**No; mucho mejor: ¡Una tarta de manzana! Es mi especialidad, ¡la especialidad de la Abuela Smith!**

No tengo otro remedio que aceptar ese regalo. De cualquier manera, algo es algo ¿no? Peor es nada.

**-Muchas gracias. Parece que usted anda al tanto con dar lo mejor de si, ¡no como otros…!** -gruñí, mirando a Fluttershy.

**-Espero le guste la tarta. Te diré un secreto: la tarta es más aromática si lo dejas "afuera" de la casa. Compruébalo tú mismo.**

**-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no pierdo nada intentándolo…**

Me dirigí a la puerta. Me pregunto por qué tengo una rara sensación cuando pienso que Ponyville me va a matar de aburrimiento. Da igual, abriré la puerta y me comeré la tarta que la abuela Smith me…

**-¡SORPRESA!**

Santa madre de… ¡ESO SI FUE UNA SORPRESA! Había un montón de ponis de todo tipo y color frente a mí. Pinkie Pie se adelantó.

**-¡AAAAH! ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¡Me acaban de asustar!**-grité.

**-¿Creías que te dejaríamos sin fiesta? ¡Entremos, chicos!**-exclamó Pinkie.

Y segundos después una estampida se adentró en la casa. Nunca pensé que la Abuela Smith era cómplice de todo esto… La fiesta empezó, con un poco de música movediza.

Allí conocí a muchos ponis. Entre ellos estaban Octavia, Big Macintosh, Twist, Soarín, Derpy y Trixie. Curiosamente, esta última sufrió un ataque de "amor a primera vista" al mirarme. Solo escuchen esta conversación y sabrán a qué me refiero.

**-Eres nuevo en Ponyville, ¿no es así? Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Trixie.**

**-¿Qué tal? Yo me llamo Wounded Dreamer. Si quieres abreviar, llámame Dreamdead.**-la saludé, repitiendo lo mismo que le dije a Fluttershy.

**-¿Sabes? Es poco usual ver alicornios por aquí…**

Se acercó un poco más a mí, intentando hablarme al oído.

**-Podría enseñarte mucho más de Ponyville, si deseas…**

**-¡Claro! ¡Sería genial! El día de mañana tendré tiempo libre. Me buscas, y me encontrarás, no hay ningún problema.**

**-Bien, entonces mañana nos encontraremos en…**

Alguien interrumpió. ¡Eran Bon Bon y Lyra Heartstrings! ¡Gracias por salvarme!

**-Vamos, Lyra, ¡Preséntate!**-dijo Bon Bon, empujándola hacia mí.

Parece ser que Lyra se ve un poco deprimida. ¿No será que…? ¿Perdió la esperanza de comprobar que mi especie existe? Vaya que la gente cambia con el tiempo…

**-Hola… Mi nombre es Lyra… Lyra Heartstrings. Mi amiga de al lado se llama Bon Bon…**

Bon Bon se acercó y me saludó.

**-Es un gusto conocerte…eh… tu nombre es…**

**-Wounded Dreamer.**

**-¡Guau! ¡Qué nombre tan original!**

Gracias… por nada.

**-Oye, Lyra, ¿Por qué no hablas un momento con él? Míralo, es muy apuesto. Podría llegar a corresponderte. ¡Venga, avívate! Yo me voy a preparar los dulces y regreso, ¿Está bien?**

Le dio una palmada en el lomo. Lyra miró a otro lado.

-**Pareces deprimida, Lyra. Creo que es porque no consigues que la gente te crea. No te preocupes. Algún día conseguirás lo que siempre has querido, te lo aseguro.** –dije, insinuando saber qué le está pasando.

Me miró, un poco curiosa.

**-¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir.**

**-Yo se las respuestas a todas tus preguntas. Sé que sientes curiosidad sobre los…**

Se apagaron las luces. Vaya que fue justo en el momento que quería alegrarle el día a la antropófila. Se oyó a Pinkie hablar fuerte.

**-¡Atención, damas y caballeros! ¡Ya llegó la diversión en su máxima expresión! ¡Demos paso a un as de la música: Vinyl Scratch!**

Parte del piso se elevó, dejando mostrar una enorme mesa perfectamente tallada en madera y un sintetizador con tocadiscos incorporado. Vinyl Scratch estaba allí, con un sombrero vaquero en su cabeza.

**-¡Cuando quieras, DJ!**- Gritó Pinkie.

Respondió asintiendo la cabeza. Y de una vez por todas, lanzó la música, que, la verdad, parece que Lyra ha "metido mano" en la elaboración del disco.

* * *

(Inserte música "Wake Me Up - Avicii" aquí)

* * *

¿Ya saben a qué me refiero? ¿O es que acaso no se dan cuenta todavía? ¡Acaban de reproducir música **NO** hecha por ponis! Aparte de eso encajaba perfectamente en la situación donde estaba. Eso me dejó con la boca demasiado abierta como para babear.

Trixie volvió a acercarse a mí.

**-Dreamdead, ¿Quieres bailar?**

No podía decir que no. ¡No quería perder esa canción por nada!

**-¡Pero por supuesto! Esa canción está excelente.**

Y ambos bailamos. No me fijaba en Trixie; más bien me fijaba en disfrutar la canción y en… Lyra… Daba igual, los demás ponis bailaron desenfrenadamente al escuchar esta obra maestra de la música electrocountry humana. Pasó esa canción e inmediatamente continuaron con otra. Trixie, como siempre, no intentaba despegarse de mí.

Ah, por cierto, esa otra canción era original de Equestria. Sonaba muy bien para ser creada por Vinyl Scratch. Me pregunto qué pasaría si ella fuera invitada especial en el festival de música electrónica de Tomorrowland… Sería algo muy épico si hiciera un duo con Steve Aoki o con los hermanos Dmitri Vegas y Like Mike.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco canciones para que me deshaga de Trixie. Fingí sentir un mareo y ella me dejó en paz. Salí afuera a "tomar aire". En un lado de la casa, vi de repente un espejo. Quise verme allí para saber cuál era mi apariencia.

**-¡Increíble! No sabía que era un alicornio tan apuesto como para ser el centro de atracción de Trixie. Me pregunto cómo me vería en mi forma humana aquí… A propósito, ¿Cómo logró Vinyl Scratch conseguir la canción de "Wake me up" en Equestria? Se supone que las canciones hechas por humanos no deberían existir en este mundo…**

Escuché el sonido de un pequeño arbusto moviéndose.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?-**pregunté.

No hubo respuesta.

**-Je, solo es mi imaginación. Espera… ¡Estoy soñando, maldi…!**

Un poni color cian verdoso me embistió. Se puso encima de mí, con un rostro entusiasmado. No hace falta mencionar que Lyra Heartstrings me descubrió in fraganti.

**-Ouch… eso… dolió… ¡Lyra, ten más cuidado! ¡Casi me quiebras el lomo!**

-**¿Dijiste... humano? ¿Dos veces? ¿Los conoces? ¡Dímelo, por favor! Yo... quiero saber más de ellos...**

Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. Estaba a punto de llorar de emoción. Debo confesar que eso me llegó al alma. ¿Por qué demonios me he vuelto tan sensible?

**-Sí, Lyra. Sé mucho de los humanos. De hecho soy uno de ellos. Pero por favor, te pido por toda Equestria que mantengas eso en secreto.**

**-Entonces... nunca he enloquecido. Sabía que no eran seres mitológicos o falsos. Todo esto es real. ¡Todo lo que creí era cierto!**

Me abrazó, llorando sin parar. He de suponer que se deprimió al no tener pruebas contundentes de la existencia del Homo Sapiens. Pero creo que me convertí en una esperanza para ella. Me convertí... en otra razón de su vivir.

**-Lyra... ya deja de llorar de emoción. Escúchame: El día de mañana iré a Canterlot para visitar a las princesas Celestia y Luna. Haré todo lo posible para que me acompañes y así me podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras ¿Está bien?**

**-Sí.** -dijo, secándose las lágrimas-** Pero antes dime tu verdadero nombre para creerte. Wounded Dreamer es típico de los ponis.**

Oh, oh. Creo que lo tendré que deletrear. No puedo decirlo por completo.

**-Se me está prohibido decirlo. Aquí en Equestria tengo dificultades para pronunciar mi verdadero nombre. Pero puedo deletrearlo.**

**-Te escucho.**

**-R, o, m, u, l, o.**

**-Entonces tu nombre es... ¿Rómulo?**

**-Así es. Ese es mi... ¡Argh! No puedo... moverme...**

**-¿Estás bien, Ró...?**

**-¡No! ¡No pronuncies mi nombre otra vez!**

Sentí un grave dolor en mi pecho. Es como si el corazón se me saliera del cuerpo. Supongo que esa era la consecuencia de pronunciar mi nombre. Pasaron tres minutos para que el dolor se me pase.

**-Nunca pensé que eso iba a pasar... Lyra, creo que esta será la primera y la última vez que pronuncias mi verdadero nombre. ¿Te quedó claro?**

**-S-sí... parece que esa es la razón por la que no puedes decirlo.**

**-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos de todo esto? Por cierto, no te molestaría si un humano convertido en alicornio te invita a bailar, ¿o sí?**

**-Para nada.**

**-Volvamos a la fiesta. No quiero perder más tiempo.**

Y de esa manera entramos a la casa a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta al ritmo de Usher, con uno de sus éxitos llamado "Rest of my Life", que se escuchó en la película "Fast and Furious 6".

En serio, ¿Cómo Vinyl Scratch consigue esas canciones? Parece que Lyra y yo tendremos que investigar profundamente en ese caso misterioso, si queremos saber la respuesta.

Ah, y otra cosa, parece que vi a Rarity llorar al ver que Trixie estaba bailando con un unicornio… Da igual; no es problema mío…


	6. Soñando con el sol

**!Y finalmente ya tenemos nuestro siguiente capítulo! ¡Yay!(Aplausos, por favor). El avance lo eliminaré pronto, debido a lo impactante que puede llegar a ser(en mi punto de vista). Pero esta vez no voy a hablar de los capítulos que vendrán, sino de su contenido. Vamos a ver:**

**Clop: ¿Qué carajos es eso? De seguro es el sonido onomatopéyico de la pisada de un caballo en suelo de piedra, supongo...**

**Lime: "20% de posibilidad". Ah, a propósito, ¿Han probado alguna vez jugo de lima? No soy un fan del jugo, pero sí que refresca.**

**Lemmon: Lo conozco perfectamente. Sabe delicioso cuando de usa en las limonadas, pero su sabor es divino si se aplica en el cebiche mixto. En serio, ¿Piensan ustedes que puede haber "lemmon" en un fanfic como este? Si quieres leer fanfics para enfermos mentales, ¡entonces largo de aquí! (y lo digo yo, que fantaseo con ver a las Equestria Girls en... Ejem, perdón...)**

**Romance: Odio las telenovelas, pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá un poco de amor en mi fanfic. Más me voy a fijar en la acción, el drama, el suspenso y el humor, sea sarcasmo, ironía o "humor negro" en sí.**

* * *

**Soñando con el sol**

* * *

El día de ayer, recuerdo haber estado en una fiesta de bienvenida, donde bailé "sin cesar" ante la mirada de decenas de ponis (Lo siento, César). Tuve muchas parejas de baile, como Trixie, Lyra, Derpy y Rainbow Dash... ¿qué? ¿RAINBOW DASH, DIJE?

**-¡AAAAH! ¿Eh?**

Desperté de un susto. La voz de Applejack me hablaba, con su típico acento vaquero.

**-¡Oye, aguanta tu coche, viejo! Despiertas que das miedo...**

**-¿Applejack? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Sigo soñando?**

**-¡Claro que no! Estás vivito y coleando en mí casa. Ahora levántate que quiero limpiar toda la baba que dejaste en el suelo... Veo que para ser un alicornio te faltan muuuuuchos modales por aprender...**

Miré a mi alrededor. Algunos de los ponis que estaban en la fiesta se encontraron limpiando la casa, otros se quedaron dormidos y al parecer, el resto se fue antes de tiempo.

**-¡Discúlpame! ¡Te juro que no era mi intención dormir en el suelo!**

**-¡Pero qué va! ¡Con una disculpa no va a bastar por todo el desastre que causaste en Sweet Apple Acres, amiguito! Si quieres, puedes ver qué pasó allá afuera.**

Accedí a abrir la puerta. Era una escena caótica lo que vi segundos después. Sweet Apple Acres era ya un cultivo en medio de un basural. Serpentinas, globos desinflados, botellas vacías, manzanas a medio comer y árboles derribados se encontraron por doquier.

**-¿Esto... causé yo? Debo estar imaginándolo todo. ¡Que alguien me pellizque! **

**-Como quieras...**

**-¡Au!**

**-¿Ves ahora que no estas mirando un espejismo? Bien, ahora sostén esto y repara este daño.**

Me entregó una escoba. Mis ojos comenzaron a desorbitar.

**-Lo siento, Applejack, pero hoy día tengo que reunirme con las princesas en Canterlot. Además, siento que tengo mucho sueño todavía.**

**-No irás si no terminas de limpiar. Pero confío en que puedes hacerlo antes de tiempo. Por cierto, ¿sabes qué hora es?**

**-¿Las diez de la mañana?**

**-Seis horas, cuarenta y dos minutos de la mañana, para ser exactos. Casi a esa hora estamos despiertos todos los de la familia Apple, bueno, excepto Applebloom.**

**-Sí que madrugan bastante...**

**-Es cierto... ¡Pero basta de charlas y barre de una vez! Cuando termines, podrás ir a Canterlot sin problemas.**

Se escuchó, en las profundidades más oscuras y tenebrosas de mis tripas, un rugido similar al de un león.

**-Ese fuiste tú, ¿verdad?- **me preguntó Applejack- **Lo acabo de escuchar claramente. ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea! **

Algo me huele a extorsión sin salida...

**-Dime, ¿Cuál es?**

**-Si no terminas de limpiar Sweet Apple Acres en menos de dos horas, no te ofreceré nada de comer, pero de lo contrario, si lo logras hacer antes de tiempo...**

**-¿Me regalarás una canasta de manzanas?**

Applejack me miró de una forma pícara.

**-¿Y quién te ha dicho que te voy a regalar una sola canasta, eh? ¡Serán tres! Y no solo eso: hoy dia tengo ganas de comerme una deliciosa tarta de manzana que está abandonada en el comedor. Si tan solo la abuela Smith se ausentara, yo podría...**

Espera... ¡Esa es mi tarta! ¡Se me olvidó totalmente! ¡No permitiré que te lleves mis cosas, Applejack!

**-¡Si veo que pones alguno de tus sucios cascos en mi tarta, te juro que te voy a...! **

**-¿A qué? ¿Obligarme a vomitar tu tarta? No creo que te sepa delicioso después de eso, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji...**

**-¡Arrrrgh! Tu granja estará limpia en un santiamén, ¡ya lo verás, desgraciada!**

**-¿¡Entonces qué haces ahí parado!? ¡Tic, tac, tic, tac! Yo me regreso a la casa a ver si los demás terminaron de limpiar todo.**

Se retiró del lugar. Yo, furioso, opté por limpiar toda Sweet Apple Acres mientras maldecía y hablaba cosas "random".

**-¡Pero qué se ha creído esa...! ¿Primero soy alguien importante y al día siguiente me trata como un títere? ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA LE PASÓ A EQUESTRIA!? ¡Esto lo considero una maldita injusticia, sea un sueño o no! ¿Se puede saber cuándo voy a despertar? Sigo esperando, doctor Sincorazón...**

Detuve en hablar un momento para tomar un suspiro.

**-Y hablando de los Sincorazón... Me pregunto por qué no tuve un sueño con ese universo producto de un crossover entre Disney y Square Enix... Sería mucho mejor estar allí y no en Equestria. Entendería mejor las cosas aquí si fuera un brony de pies a cabeza, pero eso nunca pasará. Por lo pronto, debo mantenerme al margen y seguir creyendo que lo mejor está por llegar.**

Y finalmente paré de barrer, para hacer algo mucho más útil. Dejé la escoba en el suelo, lanzándola a un lado.

**-¡Que se joda la espera! Yo me cargo esta basura con mi cuerno. Los ponis terrestres sabrán qué hacer con sus escobas... ¡Pero yo haré la diferencia! ¡Ya verás, Applejack, que dejaré tu cultivo de manzanas echando chispas de limpieza!**

Traté de mover y juntar toda la basura usando la telequinesis. Era algo más complicado, pero al menos avanzaba más rápido que barrer con una escoba. Pasó una hora desde entonces.

**-Genial. No podré llegar a la mitad así... ¿Por qué tengo que ser un pesimista?**

* * *

Lo eres, y justo en el nivel semidios. Debí salirme de tu cuerpo hace tiempo, ¿sabes? Así pararía de sufrir.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

PD: Mira, allí viene Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Voló rápidamente hacia mí. Pensaba que me iba a golpear otra vez, pero por suerte se posó cara a cara conmigo.

**-Hola... ¿Cómo...te va...Rainbow Dash...? ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta?**

**-Olvida lo que sucedió ayer, ¿quieres? No prefiero tener más problemas contigo.-**dijo, con una voz altanera.

¿Eso quiere decir que sí estaba en la fiesta y consiguió bailar conmigo?

**-Así que te volviste mansa después de la fiesta... Oh, no... ¡Mejor me alejo unos metros y ya está!**

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-¿Creíste que no entendería esa indirecta, eh? Ahora lo entiendo todo... ¡Te enamoraste de mí mientras bailabas conmigo en esa fiesta! Mira, Rainbow Dash, lamento decirte que no soy tu tipo, tal vez te parezca atractivo, pero a mí me agradan aquellos seres que no son ponis...**

**-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo crees que yo...?**

Terminó por rodar en el suelo riendo a carcajadas. Y seguía riendo hasta sonar como un carro descompuesto.

Creo que todavía le está afectando esa etapa menstrual crítica de la que mencioné...

**-Rainbow... ¿Qué te pasa? No lo entiendo. **

Al fin se repuso, lagrimeando de risa. Yo quedé con un *epic poker face*, pero de los más épicos.

**-Pues yo tampoco te entiendo, ¿sabes? Primero me dices que yo te gusto y luego tú me andas con... ¿esto? Eres un poni muy extraño. Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás limpiando?**

¿Es que acaso no ves lo que estoy haciendo, ciega?

**-¡Noooo, qué va...! Estoy coleccionando basura para comérmela después.**-respondí.

**-Qué asco...-**dijo, con un rostro de desprecio.

**-Te estoy mintiendo, Rainbow Dash. Sí estoy limpiando, desde hace una hora. **

**-No parece que hayas avanzado mucho... **

**-Si tuviera al menos un compañero que me ayude a recoger toda esta basura... no moriría de hambre dentro de poco... Pobre de mí; mi estómago ruge sin parar...-**dije, colocando una pata en mi cabeza.

**-De acuerdo, te ayudaré, ¡pero no me vuelvas a hacer lo de antes!**

Y en pocos segundos preparó sus alas y recorrió todos los árboles. Yo, seguí barriendo y usé mi cuerno al mismo tiempo para recoger las sobras.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Sweet Apple Acres quedó como nuevo(a excepción de los árboles derribados, claro está).

**-Muchas gracias, Rainbow Dash. No sé qué sería de mí si no te hubieras aparecido en este momento.**

**-Vamos, puedo hacer mejores cosas volando. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar en alguna parte de Equestria acerca del "Sonic Rainboom"?**

**-Sí. Lo escuché de tu boca, ¿no te acuerdas?**

**-¿Ah? ¿En serio? Bueno, ¿quieres saber de qué se trata?**

Dí otro suspiro y hablé todo lo que sé sobre esa habilidad especial.

**-Creo que pasa cuando vas a altas velocidades como para superar la del sonido, provocando una onda expansiva en forma de halo con los colores de un arcoiris y despejas los cielos en una enorme área. No preguntes cómo lo sé, amiga, porque eso es lo que yo creo que hace.**

Rainbow Dash: *BEST EPIC FACE EVER!*

**-Supongo que hablé de más...-**proseguí.

¡Huy! Se me olvidó volver con Applejack para que me de mi tarta. Debo ir inmediatamente para no morir de desnutrición.

**-Me voy a la casa de Applejack. Si quieres puedes seguirme ¿qué dices, eh?**

Rainbow Dash: *BEST EPIC FACE EVER!*

No responde...

**-En fin, tú te lo pierdes. ¡Adiós!**

Volví a la casa dejando sola a la pegaso. Solo vi a algunos de la familia Apple.

**-Disculpen, ¿han visto a la abuela Smith?**

Los ponis me miraron, algo extrañados.

**-¿No es aquel poni que le dieron la fiesta de bienvenida en nuestra casa...?**

**-¿Su nombre no era Wounded Dreamer...?**

**-Dicen que se llama Dreamdead, o algo así...**

Quise llamar la atención para que me escuchen.

**-Sí, soy yo. Mi nombre es Wounded Dreamer, tengo dieciséis años de edad y me prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida planeada por Applejack y su amiga Pinkie Pie. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**- me preguntó uno.

**-Vine a buscar a la abuela Smith. Ella me regaló una tarta de manzana ayer y vine a recogerlo.**

**-¿La abuela Smith? Está en la cocina. Por cierto, ¿no crees que deberías presentarte mejor? Tu crin está terriblemente despeinada.**

**-Oh, lo siento. Lo arreglaré al instante.**

Me arreglé el pelo y me dirigí hacia la cocina. La abuela estaba allí, en su mecedora, durmiendo. Big Macintosh estaba a su lado.

**-Buenos días, Big Mac. ¿Está durmiendo la abuela Smith?**

**-Sssssip.-**respondió.

-¿Puedo despertarla?

**-Sssssip.**

Creo que a nuestro amigo rojizo le encantan las preguntas totales. Vamos a ver si responde alguna pregunta parcial...

**-¿Qué tal te pareció la fiesta?**

-...

Creo que solo sabes decir "sí" y "no". Lo sospeché desde un principio. Te falta aprender más palabras, Big Macintosh.

**-Interesante. Applejack estaba feliz ese día.**-dijo.

Ahora sí me dejó callado. Es la primera vez que oí algo diferente de su parte. De pronto, la abuela despertó, interviniendo en la conversación.

**-¡Ah, eres tú, joven Dreamdead! ¿Viniste a por la tarta?**

**-Sí. ¿Dónde está?**

Miró la mesa y se asustó. ¡No será que Applejack...! ¡Tiene que ser ella, de seguro!

**-Lo dejé... allí.**-dijo, señalando aquella mesa.

**-¿Sabes dónde está Applejack, abuela?**

**-Está en el granero. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Creo que ya sé quién tiene mi tarta. **

Corrí hacia el granero lo más rápido que pude. Abrí con coraje las enormes puertas y entré, totalmente enojado.

**-¡APPLEJACK! ¡NO TE ESCONDAS!**

Ella apareció saltando de un montón de heno. Se mostraba un poco asustada.

**-¿Terminaste de limpiar? **

**-Claro, si quieres puedes verlo por tí misma. Ahora, ¿te puedo preguntar dónde está mi tarta? ¿Y qué hay de las canastas?**

-**Aquí e-están las... canastas, amigo. Lo lograste a-antes de tiempo. Y-yo e-estoy muy... impre… sionada. **

**-Bueno, no soy tan rápido haciendo esto, pero logré mi mayor esfuerzo. Y creo que puede complementarse si me das la... tarta.-**dije, mirándola con unos ojos amenazantes.

**-La... ¿tarta? Está en la cocina. La abuela la dejó en la...**

**-Applejack, no mientas. Sé honesta, por favor.**

Finalmente bajó la cabeza.

**-Está bien, Wounded Dreamer, me lo comí pensando en que no lo lograrías. Ah, se me olvidaba... Esto es tuyo, ¿no?**

Me entregó una alforja con la carta de autorización que Twilight me dio. Si no lo tenía, no podría ir a visitar a las princesas.

**-Puedes quedarte con la alforja, a cambio de la tarta, si lo deseas.**

**-Hmph, no creas que me voy a olvidar de esta, Applejack. Además, Rainbow Dash me ayudó en limpiar. Iba a compartir la tarta con ella. Ya me tengo que ir.**

Y con estas palabras, salí de Sweet Apple Acres jalando las canastas (uno en mi lomo y dos en mi boca), dejando a la poni naranja un poco entristecida. Ya afuera, me tomé el tiempo para abrir la carta.

**-Bien, tengo la carta. Vamos a ver qué dice:**

_Buenos días, extraño:_

_Nosotras, hace poco, tuvimos un curioso presentimiento sobre la llegada de un umbral que aparece cada cien años, trayendo cosas extrañas de galaxias lejanas en Equestria. Pero esas cosas metamorfosean para adaptarse en el reino y de esa forma pasan desapercibidos._

_Siempre creímos que solo aparecían cosas y no criaturas en sí. Usted, ha sido catalogado como el primer caso de ser vivo que salió del umbral, obviamente metamorfoseado en un poni. Deseamos con urgencia que asista a la ciudad capital del Reino de Equestria, Canterlot, para averiguar más sobre cómo llegó aquí, su procedencia, características, virtudes y costumbres._

_Le pedimos que no se alarme. Nuestro único objetivo es verificar si esta extraña característica modificada en el umbral puede representar un peligro para Equestria en diversos aspectos, y para eso, requerimos de su presencia en el castillo._

_Enviaremos una carroza hacia el ayuntamiento de Ponyville para llevarlo a Canterlot a las diez horas con treinta minutos antes del mediodía. No se permite faltar por ningún motivo, de lo contrario, será intensamente buscado por la guardia real y llevado al calabozo del castillo._

_Las princesas Celestia y Luna, Gobernantes supremas del Reino de Equestria._

Eso fue 100% asertivo y aterrador. Y era un "20% más cruel" cuando leí esa parte del calabozo. ¿Qué les pasó, princesas? Antes eran más chéveres...

**-Debo irme al ayuntamiento lo más pronto posible si no quiero andar atrapado entre rejas y barrotes. ¡Allá voy!**

Y troté directamente hacia el lugar antes mencionado. Tardé diez minutos en ir allá. El ayuntamiento tenía un reloj que indicaban las diez de la mañana.

**-Qué bueno. Aún tengo tiempo. Pasaré el rato comiendo manzanas, por mientras.**

Terminé por devorar dos de las tres canastas. Esta última pensé en guardarla para otro día, pero un poni que conocí en la fiesta llegó.

Así es, queridos amigos. Una Lyra Heartstrings variocolor legendario nivel 101 salvaje aparece. Por suerte tengo algunas Master Ball con forma de manzana en una canasta. Atraparla será pan comido.

**-Hola, Wounded Dreamer. ¿Falta poco para irnos al castillo?**

**-¡Lyra! Sí, amiga, falta poco. ¿Quieres que te invite unas manzanas mientras esperamos?**

**-Guau, ¡gracias! Tenía un poco de hambre.**

Nos situamos en un pequeño jardín y desde allí esperamos el tiempo que quedaba.

Y de la nada, llegó esa carroza, junto con dos guardias pegaso y... ¿Shining Armor? Increíble... Voy apenas tres días en Ponyville y ya soy toda una celebridad.

Una multitud de ponis miraba atónita la llegada de esa carroza. Nuestro amiguito blanco dio el primer paso diciendo estas palabras:

**-Buenos días, habitantes de Ponyville. Como sabrán ustedes, mi nombre es Shining Armor, Capitán de la Guardia real de Canterlot. Estamos en busca de un alicornio llamado Wounded Dreamer. Díganme, ¿lo han visto?**

Me puse al frente sin dudarlo. Lyra me siguió sin problemas.

**-Soy yo, Capitán. Tengo la carta de autorización que me envió la princesa Twilight Sparkle.**

**-¿Eh? Pensaba que tenía una actitud hostil. Genial, no podré divertirme esta vez... No importa. Joven, las princesas lo están esperando en el castillo. Suba a la carroza, por favor.**

No iré si no pongo una condición, señorito.

**-Capitán, solicito venir con un acompañante. Está aquí a mi lado.**

Lyra sonrió y saludó, intentando convencer al unicornio para que se suba conmigo.

**-De acuerdo. Ambos pueden subir.**

Parece que a Lyra le va a dar un ataque de felicidad... Vamos a saltearnos esa parte, ¿quieren?

La carroza voló rápidamente hacia Canterlot. Shining Armor se mostraba muy serio, como si fuera capaz de herirme ni bien diga una palabra. En el camino, me quedé totalmente callado para no tener problemas.

Y... ya llegamos. Canterlot, un lugar espléndido y bellísimo, donde solamente reside la nobleza poni. Casi todo estaba cubierto de un color blanco resplandeciente, y algunas franjas de oro, con incrustaciones de zafiros, esmeraldas y topacios (Espero que los dragones no se coman el castillo).

La princesa Twilight hizo su aparición cuando salimos todos de la carroza. Spike, como siempre, estaba a su lado, pero esta vez no parecía estar alegre. Creo que planea incinerarme en el momento menos pensado...

**-Wounded Dreamer, has asistido. Todo Canterlot creyó que no harías caso a nuestra advertencia.**

¿Por qué no lo haría? Solo hago lo que todo brony creería conveniente hacer, Su Altecita. Ahora, quiero que desembuches y me digas dónde están las princesas de una vez por todas.

**-Bueno, durante estos últimos días aprendí bastantes cosas en Equestria que... me motivaron a seguir viendo lo maravilloso que es este reino. Si las princesas me llamaron, debe de ser por algo, ¿no?**

**-Así es. Sígueme. Te llevaré al castillo.**

Lyra intentó acercarse, pero Twilight volteó la mirada y dijo:

**-¿Es esa unicornio tu acompañante?**

**-S-sí, Su Alteza.**

**-Es preferible que se quede donde está. Es cuestión de seguridad, Wounded Dreamer. No trato de discriminarla.**

¡¿Acaso piensa que Lyra es una asesina a sangre fría?! Con todo el respeto que se merece, eso es literalmente imposible, mi estimada princesa Twilight Sparkle. Solo es mi fan número uno, ¿está claro? ¡Ella no representa ningún peligro para el castillo!

**-Disculpe, princesa, pero ella...**

**-Lo lamento, son órdenes directas de la princesa Celestia.**

Quizas quisiste decir "que fueron órdenes de la princesa Molestia". Supongo, Lyra, que no hay otra opción más que dejarte ahí, no más.

**-Lyra, ¿puedes quedarte ahí? Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.**

**-No hay problema. ¡Te deseo buena suerte!-**dijo, emocionada.

Y de esa forma, fui junto a Twilight hacia el castillo. La princesa Celestia estaba en la sala principal. Detrás de mí había una multitud de unicornios inclinándose ante su gobernante.

Seré franco, ¿de acuerdo? La princesa Celestia era hermosísima. Verla en persona era mucho mejor que verla en la serie o en las imágenes.

**-Debes inclinarte tú también, Wounded Dreamer. Después de todo, ella es la máxima autoridad de Equestria**.-dijo Twilight.

Tienes razón, Twilight, pero ella no es la presidenta de mi país. De todas maneras lo haré para parecer un poni muy educado.

Me incliné bruscamente, resultando en una caída desastrozamente vergonzosa, con mi cara plasmada en el suelo. Sigan estas instrucciones y pasarán de ser una celebridad a ser el hazmerreír de Equestria en segundos. Un método infalible aprobado por el gran Rómulo Velasquez (osea yo).

**-¡Ouch! ¡Mierda...!**

Todos los ponis comenzaron a reír.

**-¡Silencio!** -gritó la princesa.

Después de ese grito, no hubo un solo unicornio que seguía riendo.

**-Joven Wounded Dreamer, sé bienvenido a Equestria, un reino pacífico y mágico donde moran los ponis. Sabemos que no pertenece a este reino, pero yo y mi hermana presentimos tu llegada a Ponyville hace más de una semana.**

¿Dijo "pacífico"? ¿Y qué fue de los maltratos que me dio Rainbow Dash, la actitud grosera de Applejack, y esa carta que me mandó junto con la princesa Luna? Tal vez los ponis tienen su propia forma de definir la palabra "paz", por lo que veo.

**-Princesa, muchas gracias por esa bienvenida, pero eso no evita las desgracias que pasé en este reino que usted, considera como pacífico. En especial resalto el último párrafo de la carta que me escribió.**

Ahí tienes tu cambio, Celestia. Asertividad pura.

**-Era necesario para dar a entender que no confiamos del todo en los seres extraños que aparecen inexplicablemente en el reino. Supongo que en el lugar de donde vienes ustedes hacen lo mismo ¿no es así?**

**-Es cierto... pero no debió ser tan cruel, princesa. Al menos no para mí. Cambiando de tema, ¿solo busca esa respuesta que mencionó en esa carta o simplemente desea estudiarme? Se que para usted soy un extraterrestre, aunque los demás no lo noten, pero odio que hagan actos contra mi voluntad en Equestria.**

**-Lo que buscamos es estudiarte para determinar si lo que acaba de hacer ese umbral es un peligro para nosotros, los ponis.**

**-Je, eso está de más explicar, princesa. ¡Pues claro que representa un peligro! Tuvieron suerte de traerme a mí y no a un espécimen malévolo. ¿Quién sabe qué otros seres pueden existir en esas galaxias lejanas...? Y no solo eso, algunos miembros de mi especie, sienten necesidad de hacer cosas nada amables solo para satisfacerse. Erradicarlos, es uno de mis objetivos principales.**

Eso último, lo dije refiriéndome a los cloppers. Por ahí escuché a Blanca preguntarse qué pasaría si un clopper entrara a una hipotética Equestria. Lo que pasaría, emm, bueno... digamos que los ponis verían a los seres humanos con otros ojos (if you know what i mean), para no dar una explicación más adulta.

**-Entonces, sí representaba un peligro lo del umbral. Dime, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu especie?-**preguntó.

**-Soy un humano. Fíjense que en el lugar de donde vengo vi a unos seres muy similares a ustedes. (Por no decir iguales)**

**-¿Los llaman también ponis?**

**-No; a ellos los llamamos caballos. Y no hablan como ustedes. Solo emiten unos sonidos algo ruidosos y a veces intimidantes. Parece que nuestros mundos están unidos por un lazo abandonado que nadie se atreve a mirar.**

**-Eso parece. ¿Son ustedes pacíficos?**

**-Sí y no. Algunos de nosotros tenemos una vida tranquila y plena, otros no viven tan acomodados pero son autosuficientes, y por último, existen otros que pueden llegar a tener conflictos muy duros. Hay veces en que existen guerras entre miembros de la misma especie.**

Los ponis se asustaron. Celestia se vió un poco apenada.

**-Se nota que en tu mundo hay muchos problemas.**

**-Así es. Pero hay momentos en que resolvemos problemas con la unión de esfuerzos sin la necesidad de lo que ustedes llaman "magia".**

**-Así que de donde vienes no existe la magia, y a pesar de eso logran resolver sus problemas... Qué interesante. ¿Cuál es su secreto?**

**-Tenemos otros recursos que reemplazan a la magia. Los llamamos "valores morales". Podría decirse que es parecido a la magia, pero no se percibe ni está representada en... algo como... ¿"gemas de colores"?**

La princesa se quedó boquiabierta.

**-¿¡Cómo sabes de los Elementos de la Armonía!? **-preguntaron Celestia y Twilight, casi gritando.

Ya basta de discreciones, princesa. No me gusta decir las cosas a medias. Atacaré con mi artillería pesada; mi lengua no soporta más esas punzantes palabras que voy a decir.

**-Se los dije, princesas. Nuestros mundos están unidos por un lazo que nadie se atreve a mirar. A pesar de que no pertenezco a Equestria, se de su mundo y quienes son ustedes. Se que Shining Armor es el hermano mayor de la princesa Twilight. También se que Rainbow Dash soñó siempre con ser parte de los Wonderbolts, quienes la ignoraron cruelmente pese a sus fabulosas habilidades de vuelo, y también se que Applejack tiene un familiar que reside en Appleloosa, un pueblo lejano en el que se puede llegar más rápido en tren, desde el pie de la montaña donde está ubicada Canterlot. Dígame si me equivoqué en alguna parte, princesa Celestia.**

Nadie respondió. Eso demostraba que tenía toda la razón. No vi esos ocho episodios de la serie por nada. Gracias, Blanca.

**-Sabes demasiado de Equestria... ¿Por qué?**

**-Tal vez esto suene una locura, princesa Celestia, pero voy a confesarte algo: Ustedes han sido creados por humanos.**

(Ataque de risa masivo en 3... 2... 1...)

Lo sabía. Ellos no creerían en algo como eso. Solo los ponis más tontos lo pensarían dos veces, pero esos, o no existen o están escondidos entre toda Equestria.

**-¿Como podemos creer en esa teoría tuya? Definitivamente estás mintiendo.-**reclamó Celestia, segundos después de reirse.

**-Así es. Solo quería dejarlos con la duda. Vamos en serio, ¿quieren? Se de ustedes a través de historias o cuentos. Esos decían que ustedes son solo seres ficticios y hablan una y otra vez de los Elementos de la Armonía, pero en realidad no sé qué son esas cosas.**

Twilight intervino:

**-¿Eso significa que existe un humano aparte de ti que crea esas historias, pero en realidad...?**

**-Ese humano en realidad sabe todo sobre nosotros.-**prosiguió Celestia.

**-Ahora sí nos entendemos, princesa. Muy pocas veces leo esos cuentos. Pero hasta ahora entendí lo que aprendí de ellos. Son como fábulas que nos enseñan lecciones para aplicarlas en la vida diaria.** -afirmé.

**-Ya veo... Eso quiere decir que por lo pronto, no eres una amenaza más de Equestria. Más bien, eres un aprendiz de otra dimensión y especie que se esmera por seguir nuestro ejemplo de vida.**

Ya cayeron. No puedo creer que haya manipulado a los ponis con tal de que me crean. Juraré no volver a hacerlo, al menos que exista una urgencia...

**-Wounded Dreamer, parece que como poni tienes un buen futuro. ¿No piensas quedarte aquí para siempre?**

¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes.

**-Lo siento, pero no. Mi mundo es mi mundo, y lo amo como tal. Por obligación, no debo quedarme en Equestria. Además, me siento satisfecho con tan solo verlos en las historias. **

**-Se nota que te sientes a gusto con el mundo en el que vives. Existe la posiblidad de que regreses a tu mundo sin problema. Nosotros te ayudaremos.**

Guau... o más bien yo mismo lo hago. Estoy soñando ¿no? En cualquier momento podría despertar y volver a mi realidad. No hace falta que se maten del cansancio para que yo consiga volver.

**-Le estaría bastante agradecido, pero yo pienso que puedo volver con mis propios medios, princesa Celestia.**

**-¿Sabías que este portal solo transporta a aquellos seres que están sumergidos en un sueño profundo?**

¿Que dijo? Creo que Celestia quiere trolearme.

**-Je, je, je... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy buena, princesa Trollestia! ¡Cuentame otra de chinos! -**dije, riendo sin parar.

Los demás ponis me miraron extraño. Celestia me miró muy seriamente.

**-Estoy hablando en serio, y otra cosa: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a cambiar mi nombre de esa forma!? -**preguntó, algo disgustada.

No debe ser en serio. Creo que este sueño solo intenta jugarme una mala pasada.

**-Pensaba que esto era un sueño cualquiera, pero me equivoqué. Mire, princesa, solo trato de divertirme en Equestria porque no tengo otra forma de hacerlo. Déjeme decirle la verdad, ¿está bien? Odio las conversaciones largas, y usted solo trata de aburrirme haciéndome preguntas obvias de contestar.**

**-Creo que no lo entiendes. Estás en un reino que sí existe. No estás soñando realmente. Tu alma se transportó a Equestria, convirtiéndote en poni. Para que me entiendas mejor, te lo voy a demostrar con la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de desgracias tuviste?**

**-Bueno, me dejaré llevar con el viento otra vez... Mi ala se quebró, Rainbow Dash me golpeó y en otro momento me persiguió sin parar, Fluttershy me dio una bebida que estaba asquerosa y picaba bastante... ¿Qué más podría decirle?**

Y la pregunta del millón que daría un giro de 1260° a mi vida fue...

**-¿Sentiste dolor alguna vez mientras sufrías esas desgracias?**

...

...

...

...

Mierda...

**-No respondes, ¿Verdad? En un sueño es imposible que sientas dolor.-**continuó diciendo.

**-N-no... eso es imposible...**

La princesa Twilight intentó calmarme.

**-Por eso hemos dicho que te ayudaremos a regresar a tu mundo. No hace falta que te alarmes, ¿está bien? **-dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Wounded Dreamer, te pido que mantengas la cordura. **

Está bien, la tendré, ¡pero tengo una maldita duda!

**-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, princesa? ¿Qué pasaría si muero aquí? ¿No regresaré, cierto? ¡Respóndame!**

Celestia calló unos segundos.

**-No... Pero te aseguro que Equestria es un reino muy seguro. Muy pocos ponis fallecen aquí.**

**-Espero que tengas razón. Todo ser vivo tiene el derecho a vivir y a ser protegido. No me defrauden**.- dije, algo furioso.

Me tranquilicé al menos un poco.

**-Bueno, creo que no hay ningún problema si me quedo aquí ¿verdad?**

**-No la hay, Wounded Dreamer. Puedes quedarte aquí.**

Entonces hasta ahora todo irá bien. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Tengo otra duda.

**-Bien. Princesa, ¿puedo hacerle una última pregunta?**

**-Adelante.**

**-¿Tus padres no son el Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis?**

Parece que los demás ponis me miraron con algo de enojo y extrañeza. En especial Celestia y Twilight.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¡Eso es imposible!**

**-Yo solo decía... Como eres una princesa, entonces debes de tener un padre, ¿O es que quieres que te llamen "Princesa Celestia" en vez de "Reina Celestia"?**

**-No tengo padres. Me originé del vacío para cuidar Equestria, junto con mi hermana, la princesa Luna. Y creo que me va mejor el título de Princesa.**

**-Entiendo... entonces estaba equivocado, je, je...**

Esto es extraño, muy extraño, lo digo en serio...

¡Espera! La princesa dijo que el reino es… ¿real? No… Esto no puede estar pasando… Es imposible, que, Equestria…

¡Hasbro! ¡Lauren Faust! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, DE INMEDIATO!

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. El próximo será un especial, titulado: "Perspectiva del Doctor, Parte 1". ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	7. Perspectiva del Doctor, Parte 1

**Ya regresé, con el especial esperado, pero he de advertir desde aquí, que es parte de otra historia apegada al mundo real (Ya sabrán a qué me me estoy refiriendo). Para agregar, ya está listo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**Perspectiva del Doctor, Parte 1**

* * *

Ufff, este día fue increíble, ¡y mucho más cuando vi que mi paciente es brony! Vamos, cálmate, Dani. Aún no tienes pruebas suficientes…

¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? Claro. Mi nombre es Daniel Noriega. Estos treinta y dos años cumplidos no hay quién me los quite. Soy un doctor especializado en pediatría, psicología y soy un investigador independiente. ¿Que qué estoy investigando? Bueno, no importa desperdiciar mi tiempo después del descanso de rey que me tomé hace poco…

Me propongo a investigar acerca de una asombrosa cultura llamada "Fandom", del cual el internet es el gran responsable de su origen y expansión. Obviamente no tiene nada que ver con mi carrera, pero soy de aquellos que les gusta leer libros, ver documentales y esas cosas. Dentro de ellas se encuentran las famosísimas subculturas (o comunidades) como los otakus, gamers, geeks, trekkies, fickers, y los bronies. Para empezar, me propuse investigar acerca de estos últimos.

Por ahora, solo sé que los bronies son aquellas personas que sienten fanatismo y/o apego acerca de la serie que está dando mucho qué hablar en el internet y en la televisión (a mis espaldas, creo…) conocida como My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

No voy a sentir pena ni desprecio hacia ellos. ¿Por qué? ¡Es una de las series que le agrada a mi sobrina! Además, creo que lo veo muy didáctico para ella y para mí, que me gusta recordar mi infancia y actuar como un niño. Transmite valores, humor blanco, y da a tener en cuenta que la amistad puede ser mágica. Nada de tonterías sin sentido y acciones absurdas como los Teletubbies; esta serie debe merecerse un premio y algo más.

En ocasiones me encierro en mi casa para ver algunos PMV's, y sí, algunas de ellas son increíbles. Comprobé en ese momento que no solo contiene géneros como para los niños pequeños, sino que llega a contener algunas dosis de acción y romance leve como para dejar de empalagarnos con tanto ajetreo infantil.

En lo que sí debo mostrar desprecio, es hacia el lado oscuro de los bronies. Sí, me refiero al minimovimiento "Clopper". ¿Por qué no se buscan un maldito psiquiatra? Esos idiotas de seguro paran "divirtiéndose" al ver esa serie. Qué asco… Ellos sí se merecen un lavado de cerebro en una lavadora(o tal vez merezcan ser castrados en los casos extremos). Bueno, en parte no estoy seguro de qué es lo que les pasa. Entiendo que hay veces en que algo adorable puede resultar excitante. Consideremos a Fluttershy, por ejemplo… Una pena, la verdad.

Ah, y debo hacer hincapié en "Equestria Girls", que se aleja totalmente de la trama original de la creadora(ya retirada). Está bien que hagan algo diferente, pero no creo que logren nada si nos andan con clichés típicos de los "High Schools" estadounidenses, y empeorarlo más con "Rainbow Rocks", que ya llega a estar totalmente fuera de lugar de la trama para centrarse más en el mercadeo y en diversas maneras de ganar más fondos(en mi opinión), involucrando a las seis protagonistas a formar una banda de rock, claro está. Al menos si hacen algo así, esperaría que toquen algo de metal o nos vengan con un temazo clásico de Kiss, Iron Maiden o Red Hot Chilli Peppers. (Algún día, Daniel, algún día…)

Hoy día investigué sobre mi paciente, llamado Rómulo Velasquez. No solo anda apegado a la comunidad brony, sino que también tiene amigos que conforman gran parte de la cultura fandom. Al fin tengo una mina de información valiosa. Cuando despierte de su tratamiento, le pediré que me hable de sus amigos. Solo espero que no se moleste por lo que le dije... y por quitarle el juguete de Twilight Sparkle... No hay problema, se lo devolveré el día que abra los ojos.

* * *

**Para los que no le agradó el especial, solo vayan al siguiente capítulo. No soy bueno en hacer estas cosas...**


	8. Dia de Emergencia

Acaba de llegar el siguiente capítulo. No hay nada más que decir; solo lean y dejen su review(si desean opinar algo).

Los flammers, para mí, no existen, porque "No hay libro malo; hay mal lector"(a excepción del peor fanfic del mundo, por supuesto).

* * *

**Día de Emergencia**

* * *

Bueno, pasó la entrevista con la susodicha "princesa", pero esto no acaba todavía. Justo cuando salí de la sala principal, las amigas de Twilight (Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie) aparecieron para darnos una buena noticia... que resultó ser mala.

**-Princesa Celestia, ¡ya sabemos dónde están Zecora y las enfermeras!**- gritó Rainbow Dash.

La princesa las miró, un poco preocupada.

**-¿Ellas están bien? ¿No estaban desaparecidas?**

Todas callaron unos segundos. Fluttershy llevó la delantera, respondiendo:

**-No...**

**-Que bueno, entonces eso quiere decir que regresarán a Ponyville.**

Rarity bajó la cabeza.

**-Están... secuestradas. Les tendieron una trampa.**

Oigan, señoritas: No se hagan las melodramáticas con esos silencios que asustan cuando se trata de un tema que puede solucionarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nuestra querida heroína, la Princesa "Twili" es capaz de todo y puede combatir con los secuestradores más peligrosos de Equestria.

**-¿Las secuestraron? ¿Pero quién?**- preguntó Celestia.

**-Fueron Discord y la Reina Chrysalis. Ambos unieron sus fuerzas para desatar el mal en el reino.**-respondió Applejack.

Atención, damas y caballeros: Retiro lo dicho…

Game over, Twilight Sparkle. Necesitarás algo más poderoso que usar los Elementos de la Armonía… y el séptimo elemento (el del amor), que solo está de adorno. Solo digo, no más; aún no sé cuáles son los efectos secundarios de esos cristales.

**-No puede ser. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!** –exclamó Twilight.

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿Sabes quién es Discord, no es así?**-me preguntó Celestia.

**-Sí, es ese dragón que parece que ha salido de una planta nuclear. ¿Quién no puede conocer al Señor del Caos? ¡Es uno de los enemigos más estúpidos de Equestria!**

**-Un enemigo… ¿estúpido? Para nosotros nos fue difícil enfrentarlo, Dreamdead.** –Dijo Fluttershy.

**-Me pareció estúpido, porque él tenía la oportunidad de destruir los Elementos de la Armonía, pero ese tonto solo se esforzó en convertirlas en su opuesto para que tú y tus amigas pierdan sus verdaderos "valores", y así "fomentar el caos". Por cierto, ¿él no estaba reformado? ¡No será que la Reina…!**

**-¡No! -**gritó Twilight- **Todo es mi culpa. Yo le hice escapar.**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** preguntamos todos, sorprendidos.

**-Yo, un día, le mostré todas las cartas que envié a la Princesa Celestia. Entre ellas, había una que nunca quise que lo enviaran. Él lo leyó y se asustó. Solo dijo que percibió… una alteración mágica…**

Genial, Twilight. De todas las yeguas presentes en Equestria, tenías que ser… ¿tú? ¡No me jodas! Pensaba que eras la princesa más sabia del reino, pero ahora tu inteligencia se niveló con la de Derpy (Sin ofender, amiguita gris; yo te apoyo).

**-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?**-le preguntó Rainbow Dash, casi a punto de gritar.

**-Es que…**

De pronto, un pegaso naranja apareció. Era un guardia que parecía venir de un lugar lejano, pues estaba jadeando.

**-Princesa Celestia… Tenemos problemas... en el Imperio de Cristal…**

Al cabo de poco tiempo, se desmayó. Apenas lograba abrir los ojos. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué diablos los ponis andan con el suspenso hoy en día?

¡Alto ahí! Ese pegaso me parece familiar…

¡Vamos a recordarlo con nuestra nueva sección llamada "La Hora del Flashback"!

* * *

Flashbacks tape #1 running…

* * *

**-Blanca, ¿tanto ajetreo por otro episodio de My Little Pony? Si continúas tapándome los ojos, me voy a tropezar con algo.**

**-Solo sígueme la corriente, Rómulo. Esto te sorprenderá.**

Nos dirigimos hacia su sala, otra vez. Me hizo sentar en su sofá bruscamente, tanto, que me dolía el trasero hasta más no poder. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque le acabaron de sacar los cojines a ese sofá! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

**-Bien, ¡Aquí está! Solo míralo. Lo compré el día anterior.**

Miré un estuche de DVD de… ¿Equestria Girls? Vaya… Eso sí fue sorprendente, después de todo.

**-Aún no lo he visto. ¿Quieres que lo veamos juntos?**

**-Ya te lo dije, Blanca: No soy brony…**

**-Pero eres mi mejor amigo, ¿No?**

* * *

Nunca debiste serlo, Rómulo. Pero da igual; ella sigue siendo muy linda ¿Por qué no aprovechas? Te puede corresponder, no lo olvides. Es posible que ambos lleguen a tener algo más que un solo besito, je, je.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Bien, lo veré y evaluaré.**

Casi dos horas de tortura después...

**-Blanca... ¿No crees que deberías regalar esa película a un brony que pueda soportar esta mierda?**

**-Sí... ¡pero TODA la película no es en realidad una mierda! Me gustó esa parte cuando todo regresa a la normalidad y el pegaso se encuentra con Twilight...**

**-Afróntalo, Blanca. Un poco de romance y clichés estúpidos no puede salvar algo así. Lo que destaco son las Mane 6 en su versión híbrida, nada más. Ese chico peliazul... Creo que quiso robarse el protagonismo...**

* * *

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Je, je, je... No has cambiado nada, Flash Sentry...

**-Llévenlo al cuarto de reposo, ¡de inmediato!** -Gritó Celestia.

Unos unicornios llegaron e intentaron trasladarlo.

**-Twilight, deberías acompañarlo, ¿no crees?**- pregunté.

**-Mejor hazlo tú. Yo y mis amigas iremos al Imperio de Cristal a ver que ha pasado. Cadance debe de estar en peligro...**

Twilight Sparkle, tu coeficiente intelectual se convirtió en el CI más deficiente, defectuoso y despreciable del reino, haciendo que no le llegues ni a las pezuñas de Derpy. Felicidades, señorita Hooves. Espero que seas la quinta princesa de Equestria, algún día.

**-¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza, Twilight? ¡Es Flash Sentry, tu futuro espos...!**

Me callé de golpe. Creo que fue una mala idea decir eso.

**-Mi futuro... ¿qué?**

¡No escuchaste nada, Twilight!

**-Vaya al imperio. Sería mucho mejor, princesa; yo acompañaré al herido, no se preocupe...**

**-Está... bien... ¡Vamos, amigas! ¡Al tren!**

Las Mane 6 se retiraron junto con un gran ejército guardias reales.

**-Dijiste... ¿El futuro esposo de Twilight?-** preguntó Celestia, tajante.

**-Ehm...Tengo que ir a acompañar al herido; son órdenes de la princesa Twilight. Con permiso.**

Me fui a seguir al pegaso, que había sido llevado a una habitación algo oscura, al parecer. Algunos unicornios trataron de estabilizarlo.

**-Revisen si está herido...**

**-Creo que solo está agotado...**

**-Entonces dejemos que descanse.**

Todos los unicornios se retiraron, excepto yo (que soy un alicornio). Me acerqué hacia el WINNER de Canterlot High solo para conversar, y molestarlo.

**-Hola... ¡Hola! No me escucha el tonto...**

Se repuso de inmediato. Parece que sí me escuchó.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?**

**-¡Oh! ¡Felicidades, joven Flash Sentry! ¡Acabas de casarte con la princesa Twilight Sparkle! En serio, amigo, ¡me muero de la ENVIDIA!**

**-¿QUE? ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO? Yo y la princesa... Aaaaah...**

Volvió a desmayarse el muy idiota.

**-Estoy mintiendo, imbecil. No te hagas tantos dramas como lo hace el degenerado del príncipe Blueblood. Se que te gusta Twilight, no hace falta que lo ocultes, amigo.**

Y una vez más, se repuso el jovenzuelo ese.

**-¿Pe-pero cómo lo sabes?**

-**Es la enésima vez que me preguntan lo mismo... No importa eso ahora. Mi nombre es Dreamdead, o Wounded Dreamer, si quieres hacer mi nombre más aburrido. Soy un alicornio, como verás. Vengo del futuro, solamente para cambiar el pasado... ¡a mi manera!**

* * *

(Inserte *Risa malvada de Thriller* aquí)

* * *

No se cómo sucedió, pero Lyra apareció la nada, tumbándome al suelo con un abrazo de oso.

**-¡Wounded Dreamer!**

**-¡Lyra! ¡Detente! ¡Me asfixias...! ¡LYRA!**

Se detuvo, al fin. Pienso que fue una mala idea haberla conocido, o tal vez no...

**-¡Discúlpame! Solo es que... era un impulso...**

Creo que eso quiere decir que Lyra padece de antropofilia extrema. No puede ser cierto... Al igual que Blanca, no me va a dejar en paz.

**-Está bien, Lyra. Solo te pido que no me interrumpas en otra ocasión, ¿quieres? ¡Flash Sentry!** -dirigiéndome hacia él- **Aún no he terminado contigo. Twilight es una princesa muy hermosa. Más te vale que cuides de ella si quieres ganarte su corazón. Pero por el momento, debes descansar aquí. No querrás lastimarte y morir sin cumplir tu cometido, ¿o no? No te desearé suerte, porque ya tienes de más.**

Traté de retirarme, pero él me detuvo.

**-Señor Dreamdead, hay un problema...**

**-Por favor, muchacho... El hecho de que Twilight sea una princesa no significa que no puedes tener una oportunidad con ella. Vamos, haz tu mejor esfuerzo.**

**-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que... tengo novia.**

¿Por queeeeé? Si te gusta la princesa, entonces debiste quedarte solo por y para ella.

**-Creo que no tendrás problema en romper esa relación. Solo dile que las cosas entre ambos no andan bien.**

**-Es que ella... es cruel, manipuladora y muy mala. Podría arruinarme la vida si rompo con ella.**

¿Que qué dijiste? Además de Maléfica (La bella y la bestia), Úrsula (La sirenita), Cruela (101 Dálmatas), Ryoko Asakura (LMDHS) y Murumuru del "primer universo" (Mirai Nikki)...

¿QUIÉN CARAJOS PUEDE SER TAN MALVADA?

**-Debe de ser una poni muy posesiva... ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**-Se llama... Sunset Shimmer.**

...

...

...

...

Flash Sentry, estás cagado...

**-Ehm... ¡Buena suerte, amigo! La necesitarás. ¡Hasta otra!**

**-¿Qué? Espera, ¡No te vay...!**

Cerré la habitación. Lyra y yo finalmente conversamos sin interrupciones.

**-Sunset Shimmer puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa; tendría la conducta de una "terrorista genocida yandere" si no se la trata con cuidado, a menos que reciba una sobredosis de amistad... Pobrecito Flash; ese pegaso no tendrá oportunidad. Que pena... Bien, Lyra. Ya estoy libre para ti.**

**-¿Dreamdead... es tu otro nombre?**

**-Solo es una abreviación. Si quieres puede llamarme así, Lyra.**

-**No hay problema. Ese nombre me gusta más.**

Sí, claro...

**-Oye, Lyra, ¿por qué estabas algo triste en mi fiesta de bienvenida?**

Se puso cabizbaja. Ya me imaginé qué iba a responder.

**-Es que creí que todo lo que investigué acerca de los humanos no era real. Perdí la esperanza ese día, hasta que te encontré. Me vi con la necesidad de conocerte más cuando te oí hablar de ellos. A propósito, ¿esas canciones que puso Vinyl Scratch eran de humanos?-** preguntó Lyra.

**-¿Cómo no podrían serlo? Conozco perfectamente esas canciones. Sonaron bastante en mi mundo. Pasaron a ser inolvidables.**

¿Pero cómo llegaron esas canciones a Equestria? ¡Claro! ¡Entonces eso significa que...!

**-¡Ajá! Así que esas canciones también llegaron aquí debido a ese umbral. Debí suponerlo...**-murmuré.

**-¿Umbral? ¿De qué estaban hablando la princesa Celestia y tú?**

**-Está bien; te lo explicaré...**

Le dije todo lo que pasó en esa conversación. Lyra me escuchó atentamente. Ya en ese momento, llegó el atardecer. Al finalizar mi explicación, Lyra terminó por entenderlo todo.

**-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó... Dreamdead, ¿estás pensando en volver a tu mundo? ¿No piensas en quedarte aquí?-** preguntó, con un rostro de tristeza.

**-No puedo quedarme. Allá tengo una familia y miles de deberes que me esperan. Desearía verlos de nuevo, pero no se como hacerlo. Es cuestión de que la princesa Celestia me explique. Y otra cosa: ¿Crees tú que podría yo convertirme en humano aquí? Eso suena imposible.**

**-Yo sí lo creo...**

La princesa Celestia vino de manera repentina. Se dirigía hacia mí.

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

Con tal de que no arriesgue mi vida, todo bien.

**-La escucho, princesa.**

**-¿Podrías ser, por un tiempo... un guardia real?**

¡Claro que no! ¡Ni pienses que me voy a involucrar en tus problemas solo para protegerte!

**-Lo lamento, princesa Celestia. Esos asuntos de proteger Canterlot no son lo mío. En mi mundo, nunca aprendí acerca de técnicas militares.**

**-Si yo caigo ante esa alianza del mal, Equestria dejará de iluminarse por el sol. Mi hermana no podrá mantener el reino ella misma y tú no podrás volver a tu mundo sin mi poder.**

Mierda... Trollestia lo hizo otra vez.

**-Hmph... Lo haré...**

**-El día de mañana empezarás el entrenamiento. Shining Armor te instruirá. Por cierto, ¿Estará él aquí?**

Obviamente no, Princesa. Su amada damisela se encuentra en graves aprietos.

**-Atacaron el Imperio de Cristal, princesa. La esposa de Shining Armor está en peligro. De seguro se fue por ese motivo, no cabe ninguna duda. Pero aquí hay algo que no va...**

Si va una tropa de guardias y soldados reales tan grande hacia el Imperio... ¿Qué pasará con el castillo? Ay, no...

**-Princesa Celestia. ¿Cuántos guardias y vigilantes se fueron de Canterlot?**

**-Casi la mitad de ellos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-¿¡No lo entiendes!? Si un enorme ejército se va de Canterlot, entonces la ciudad... podría ser invadida. Si mi teoría es correcta, entonces lo del Imperio de Cristal, sería...**

**-¡Un señuelo! ¡No puede ser!**- dijo Celestia, asustada.

**-Y no hay que ignorar a Ponyville. Estaría totalmente desprotegida. Si sufre otro ataque de los Changelings, el pueblo no será más que cenizas.**

**-Debemos actuar pronto. Mientras tanto los guardias deberán proteger Canterlot y Ponyville...**

Apareció de la nada una carta frente a la princesa. Tal vez lo mandó Spike.

**-¿Eso es... una carta?**-pregunté yo.

**-Vamos a leerla...**

_Princesa Celestia:_

_Era cierto; hubo una tropa de Changelings causando desastres en el Imperio de Cristal, los suficientes como para derrotar a los guardias de allí. Para nuestra suerte, esa tropa resultó ser pequeña y pudimos acabar con ellos facilmente. La calma se restauró rápidamente cuando desterramos al resto sin problemas. Por suerte, Cadance está a salvo y sin un rasguño._

_Ya estamos a punto de tomar el tren para regresar a Canterlot. Si supiéramos que era un pequeño ejército, nosotras seis los hubiéramos derrotado sin necesidad de ningún guardia._

_Tu aún aprendiz, La princesa Twilight Sparkle._

Celestia hizo una expresión de enojo después de leer la carta.

-**Wounded Dreamer, ¿podrías hacerle una carta de respuesta a Twilight? Debo llamar a los guardias que quedan para que resistan el ataque de los Changelings. ¡Reina Chrysalis, pagarás por esto!** -exclamó mientras trataba de retirarse.

Guau... Es la primera vez que vi a Celestia con ese carácter. En fin, tengo que escribir la carta de respuesta.

**-Lyra, ¿Me ayudarías a escribir la carta? No soy bueno usando la telequinesis todavía.**

**-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!**

**-Bien, entonces yo te dictaré lo que vas a escribir.**

Ambos nos tomamos un tiempo para planear qué ìbamos a escribir en el mensaje, pero eso no es nada importante(lo que dice el mensaje tampoco lo es).

* * *

Voy a dar mi opinión sobre esa alianza maligna:

Discord y la Reina Chrysalis pueden ser una muy buena pareja, pero el Draconequus siempre se comporta como un tarado (hasta su pensamiento es caótico, no hay que negarlo). Si la reina manipulara a esa abominación dragón-caballo, podría usar su poder para fortalecer a sus súbditos y causaría algo... riesgoso para el reino.

Changelings del caos... Esto va a ser interesante. Me muero de ganas de ver cómo Twilight y sus amigas se enfrentan a ellos...

* * *

Ya escrito el mensaje, lo trajimos hacia la princesa Celestia y esta la hizo desaparecer.

**-Listo. Apresúrate, Twilight Sparkle.-**dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Celestia volteó a mirarme.

**-Joven Wounded Dreamer, como aceptaste ser un guardia real, es necesario que recuerdes algo: Tú no eres un poni cualquiera; eres un humano convertido en poni, y por lo tanto, ni yo ni las otras princesas podremos mandar sobre ti. Eres un ser libre, pero no debes confundir tu libertad con el libertinaje. Si deseas, puedes renunciar a proteger Canterlot en el momento que quieras.**

Debiste decirme eso hace tiempo. De esa manera no me asustarías tanto con tus trolleadas macabras. Pero si te viera caer, sería peor para mí. Equestria es un reino maravilloso, sin embargo, quedarme allí no es mi deseo. Así que debo protegerlo, por mi bien.

**-Tienes razón, pero te necesito para salir de aquí, y por eso... ¡Trataré de cuidar tu vida!**

**-Eres muy valiente como para decir eso. Te lo agradezco.**

**-No hay de qué, princesa.**

**-Ponis, ¡tráiganle una armadura!**

**-Enseguida, Su Alteza.** -dijo un unicornio.

De inmediato se pusieron frente a mí dos ponis, uno llevando un casco para unicornio y un traje de acero ligero para pegasos.

**-Colócatelos.** -dijo uno de ellos, amablemente.

Obedecí. Tal vez se sienta rara esa armadura, pero me creí un gladiador capaz de todo. Hay veces en que soy un poco exagerado, lo admito.

Minutos después, un unicornio llegó para informarnos algo:

**-¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Acaba de avistarse una gran horda de Changelings aproximándose a Ponyville!**

**-Así que era cierto... Entonces no falta mucho para que lleguen a Canterlot. Los soldados deben proteger el pueblo con todas sus fuerzas. Y no debo olvidarme del castillo de Twilight...**

¡Pero qué...! ¿¡Twilight Sparkle tiene un castillo!? Esa no la sabía... Parece que me has ocultado bastante información, Blanca.

**-Wounded Dreamer, quiero que te encargues de cuidar ese castillo. Está ubicada en un rincón de Ponyville. Es posible que la Reina Chrysalis esté allí.**

Princesa, enfrentarme a un enemigo terrible como ella no es tan seguro que digamos... Pero vamos a intentarlo, por ahora...

**-Como usted diga, Su Alteza.**

Procedí a volar lo más pronto posible hacia Ponyville, que estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento entre Changelings y soldados ponis.

Era cierto. Twilight sí tiene un castillo. No era tan grande, pero mantenía un buen estilo. Eso sí: la puerta estaba abierta.

Avancé lentamente hacia allá. De inmediato, ocurrió una explosión dentro del castillo, haciendo que dos unicornios salgan volando de ahí, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Sin dudarlo entré para ver qué había pasado.

**-¡Quien quiera que sea, que salga de ahí! ¿¡Eres tú, Reina Chrysalis!?**-grité.

Escuché una voz muy conocida, pero no sabía de quién era.

**-¡Claro que no, cariño! ¿Cómo podrías pensar en eso? ¡Estás hablando con la hermosa, espléndida y poderosa...!**

Debí imaginarlo...

**-¡Trixie!**

¿Es en serio? Pensaba que también la reformaron, al igual que Discord.

**-¿Tú? La vida sí que te da sorpresas...**

**-Solo quiero esperar a Twilight Sparkle, pero llegaron dos inútiles unicornios a arruinar mis planes. He de suponer que llegaste a ser uno más del montón. Vaya, vaya... Mi dulce caballero alicornio resultó ser un bueno para nada...**

**-¿Caballero? ¿Alicornio? Por favor... Solo te ilusionas bastante. No soy ninguna de las dos cosas. Si lo fuera, te estaría cortejando ahora mismo. Ah, por cierto... Cuando bailé contigo, no sentí nada más que disfrutar la canción y pensaba en otra poni. Tú estabas de más en mi fiesta. Me pregunto quién te habrá invitado...**

Miré fijamente a Trixie. Estaba demasiado furiosa.

**-¡Te vas a arrepentir! No puedo creer que me hayas engañado... ¡Te haré polvo con mi magia!**

**-Esto me huele a un duelo. Lo siento, pero soy un poni muy cobarde. Mi cuerno no es tan puntiagudo como el tuyo, ¿sabes?**

**-Entonces haré mi primer movimiento.**

**-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Trixie!**

Me hizo levitar para golpearme una y otra vez en las paredes del castillo, hasta que efectuó su golpe final lanzándome por una ventana. Eso dolió...

**-Ouch... ¿Eso fue todo, Trixie? ¡Creo que esos unicornios eran solo un par de reclutas!**

**-No somos reclutas, muchacho. Recien hemos ascendido a altos oficiales.**

Miré detrás de mí. Eran los dos unicornios, ya en plena forma. Uno de ellos dijo:

**-¡Eh, eres un alicornio! ¡Puedes ser capaz de vencerla sin rodeos!**

**-¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen! Nunca he practicado magia en mi vida.**-protesté.

Trixie se estaba acercando. Los unicornios huyeron del lugar.

**-Dreamdead, amor mío, no te vayas, ¡que me falta mostrarte más de Ponyville!**

**-¡Otra vez no!**

Quise escaparme de ella volando, pero lanzó un hechizo de gravedad sobre mí, cayendo de manera brusca y dolorosa. Era dificil levantarme con ese tipo de magia.

**-¡Incompetente! Tu cobardía parece ser la más grande de Equestria.**

**-No es que sea cobarde, ¡lo que pasa es que tú abusas de los que no saben nada! ¡Eres tú la cobarde!-** grité.

**-Eso es lo que dicen los tontos. Yo odio tener un novio tonto, ¿sabías eso?**

**-Emm... Pues no. ¡Espera...! ¡NOOOO! ¡Trixie!**

Me levitó nuevamente y me lanzó al castillo de Twilight. Traté de estabilizarme levantando vuelo. Al hacerlo, me escondí en un rincón y me cubrí para no sufrir más golpes.

**-¿Donde estás, Dreamdead? Aún no acabó nuestra sesión privada.**

Estaba repleto de miedo, pero un milagro ocurrió...

Cerca de mí, estaba un libro de hechizos. Leerlo era la única manera de salvarme de su ataque, o al menos defenderme...

**-Tengo que saber qué hechizos me pueden servir.**

Tuve tiempo para leer unos hechizos básicos y uno intermedio, hasta que Trixie me descubrió, con "las manos en la masa". Qué desafortunado soy...

**-¡Esos libros no te servirán!**

**-¡No lo hagas! ¡Ese libro es de Twilight!**

**-Mucho mejor, ¿No lo crees?**

Carajo... No debí decir eso.

**-¡Al diablo con esto! ¡Te venceré!**

Lancé un hechizo de campo de fuerza y me acerqué a ella para embestirla hacia la puerta.

Tal vez la haya derribado, pero eso no bastaba.

**-¿Eso aprendiste? ¡Intenta empujarme de nuevo!-** exclamó.

**-Si eso es lo que quieres...**

Volví a cubrirme con ese campo y nuevamente traté de hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez tuvo un resultado desastrozo.

Trixie creó una onda de expulsión que me volvió a lanzar hacia el castillo, destruyendo una de sus paredes. El campo de fuerza se disipó segundos después. Luego de eso, se me ocurrió una idea de cómo vencerla...

**-Necesito lanzarle algo para no sufrir daños... ¡Claro! ¡Los libros de Twilight! Lo siento, princesa... ¡pero estoy en un caso de emergencia!**

Usé el conjuro de telequinesis múltiple para lanzar los libros. Como Trixie estaba acercándose, aproveché el momento para lanzárselos con fuerza.

**-Vamos, ¡acércate!- le grité.**

Y le lancé una enorme pila de libros sobre ella, terminando cubierta de todos ellos. Finalizado mi movimiento, se me apareció un terrible dolor de cabeza. Trixie estaba algo mareada, pero no podía moverse.

**-¡Argh! Creo que usar mucha magia no es bueno...**

**-Ohhh... ¡Desgraciado! ¡Te vas a enterar! Ya... verás...**

Finalmente se desmayó la poni azul. Yo caí rendido y jadeando por el esfuerzo de emplear tanta magia con un cuerno pequeño.

**-Ay... Estoy cansado... Debo regresar... al castillo...**

Ya adentro, intenté recuperarme por mi propia cuenta. Al cabo de un tiempo, una voz aterradora se escuchó.

**-¡Ya basta! ¡Estás muerto, Dreamdead!**

**-¡No puede ser!**

¿Cómo carajos pudiste salir de entre esos libros? Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Eran solo libros...

**-Yo, la invencible y grandiosa Trixie, ¡te haré sufrir para siempre!**

Otro poni se apareció de pronto.

**-¡Alto! ¡No le hagas daño!**

¿Lyra? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

**-¡No te acerques, Lyra! ¡Trixie es capaz de hacerte daño!-**grité.

**-Mira quién acaba de venir… Lyra Heartstrings, no te metas en esto, ¿quieres? No desearás que te haga lo mismo que le hice a Dreamdead.**

**-Y yo te digo, que no desearás que tu ama te aplaste como a un insecto.- **respondió Lyra.

Que raro... Esa no es la actitud verdadera de Lyra. En serio, ¿Qué mierda pasa con este maldito reino?

Lyra hizo que Trixie sea estrangulada por una fuerza invisible mientras ella forcejeaba.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lyra? ¡Esa no eres tú!**

**-¿Lyra? ¿De quién hablas? ¡Yo soy la reina de los Simuladores!**

Después de eso, mi "amiga" estuvo rodeada de un aura verde y se transformó en...

**-Reina Chrysalis...**

Uf, qué alivio. Entonces no era Lyra realmente...

* * *

¡Pero es la Reina Chrysalis, imbécil! ¿Es que un tarado como tú puede sentirse aliviado frente a alguien como ella? ¡Te puede matar! ¡Haz algo, mierda!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Oh, tu debes de ser ese alicornio que dijo Trixie hace días. Esto va a ser divertido. Tal vez con tu poder, podría lograr mi objetivo de gobernar Equestria sin problemas. Discord no me va a servir dentro de poco, por lo que necesitaré otro complemento. Y parece que lo encontré justo aquí...**

Intenté huir del castillo, pero un grupo de Changelings me cortó el paso.

**-Es imposible que puedas escapar. Trixie, lo siento, pero me has fallado. Los Elementos de la Armonía no están aquí. Súbditos, ¡Llévensela!**

Un par de Changelings sostuvieron de las pezuñas a Trixie y se la llevaron.

**-Así que manipulaste a Trixie... Eres despreciable...** -dije.

**-¿Yo, despreciable? Ella quiso unirse a mi banda, con la creencia de que podría controlarme a mí y a Discord. Grave error...**

**-Aún así, lo sigues siendo...**

Su cuerno lanzó un rayo oscuro que me hizo desestabilizar hasta caer al suelo.

**-Voy a cambiar de tema. Si quiero dominar este reino, más me vale tener más poder para lograrlo. Tranquilo, pequeño, que esto no te dolerá mucho; solo te matará.**

**-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo me salvará...** -dije, en voz baja.

Y sí, el maldito presentimiento llegó, pero a última hora (creo que estoy en una jodida película).

Un resplandor multicolor se presenció en el castillo. Al fin, las Mane 6 llegaron, portando sus respectivos Elementos de la Armonía.

La Reina Chrysalis se sintió fastidiada con la llegada de las seis ponis.

-**¡Genial! ¡Tenían que venir en este momento! ¡Retirada, Changelings, retirada!**

La reina y sus secuaces huyeron del castillo y pusieron rumbo hacia el bosque Everfree. Yo, digamos que también me sentí fastidiado con la tardanza.

**-Dreamdead, ¿te encuentras bien?-** preguntó Fluttershy.

¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Nunca había estado en tan buena forma! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que me hayan salvado en el último momento para estar casi al borde de la muerte! Sí, Fluttershy, estoy muy bien…

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Casi la hacía en este lugar! Si hubieran tardado unos minutos más, verían frente a ustedes un alicornio muerto...**

**-¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos?**-preguntó Applejack- **¡El Imperio de Cristal se encuentra lejos de aquí!**

Hice un profundo suspiro y me tranquilicé.

**-Olvídenlo, ¿quieren? Tengo una noticia muy importante para ustedes: Trixie también era parte de esa alianza.**

Las ponis se sorprendieron.

**-La encontré aquí en el castillo, posiblemente buscando los Elementos de la Armonía.**- proseguí.

**-¿Ella también? ¡Se va a meter en problemas cuando la encuentre!** -exclamó Rainbow Dash.

**-No hace falta.**- repliqué yo- **Los Changelings se la llevaron. Lo más importante aquí, es que hemos repelido el ataque hacia Canterlot. Podría haber otros ataques.**

**-Es cierto. La princesa Celestia merece saber esto.-**sostuvo Rarity.

**-Ah, y Twilight… Discúlpame por lo de tu castillo.-**dije, mirando la pared destrozada.

**-No importa; al menos no se ha derrumbado…**

* * *

Un derrumbe después…

* * *

…

…

**-Je, je, je... Ups, perdón… ¡Ya me voy!**

**-¡DREAMDEAD!**

**-¡Fluttershy, ayúdame!**

**-Lo siento, Dreamdead. Es el castillo de Twilight…**

Emm… Mejor olvidémonos de esa persecución y saltémonos hacia Canterlot, ya en el horario nocturno.

* * *

**-…y eso fue todo lo que pasó, Princesa Celestia.**

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?**

**-¡Por supuesto, Su Alteza! ¡Estaba protegiendo el castillo! ¡Lo juro!**

**-¡Pero no debiste defenderlo cuando Trixie intentaba atacarte!-** gritó Twilight.

-**¿Qué culpa tengo yo, Princesa? ¡No sé casi nada de magia! ¡Ella era muy fuerte para mí!**

**-¡Silencio! –**Exclamó Celestia- **El joven Wounded Dreamer tiene razón. Nunca fue entrenado por Shining Armor, así que por lo tanto, fue mi error reclutarlo arbitrariamente.**

**-Al menos aprendí un par de hechizos para defenderme…**

**-¡Usaste esos hechizos para destruir mi castillo!**

**-¡Te dije que no era mi intención hacerlo!**

**-Míralos, Fluttershy. Parece una pareja de recién casados…**-se pronunció Rainbow Dash.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!- gritamos ambos.

**-¡Silencio! Twilight, el castillo se reparará de manera rápida. Además, es recomendable que recuerdes que eres la princesa de la Amistad. Lo que haces ahora mismo es demostrar lo contrario.**

**-Discúlpeme, Princesa, pero hay un problema: Es demasiado difícil ser amigo de Wounded Dreamer.**

**-Algún día te acostumbrarás. Él es un humano, lo que significa que tiene un comportamiento distinto al de un poni. No lo olvides. A propósito… ¿No tendrá él algún lugar dónde pasar la noche?**

-**No, Su Alteza**- respondí.

Lyra intervino:

**-Con su permiso, princesa… ¿Podría quedarse él en mi casa?**

PELIGRO… ACOSADORA DETECTADA.

**-Temo que no. Por si no lo saben, la Torre de Marfil quedó vacía desde que Twilight se mudó a la biblioteca. Él se quedará allí.**

Gracias, muchas gracias, Licenciada Celestia.

**-No hay problema. En el lugar donde me pongan, yo me quedaré.-**dije.

**-Ponis, ya es de noche. Será mejor que vayan a descansar**- sugirió Celestia- **Twilight Sparkle, la biblioteca de Ponyville es tu otro hogar. Puedes ir a dormir allí cuando quie...**

**-Lo sé, Princesa. De hecho me agrada más estar allá que en mi castillo. Vamos amigas; mañana es otro día.**

**-Twilight, ¿No piensas quedarte en Sugarcube Corner conmigo? Te prepararía muchos pastelillos allá.** -preguntó Pinkie.

**-Bueno, pero por favor, amarra a Gummy, ¿quieres? Acaba de crecer y tengo el temor de que me muerda.** -respondió- **Adiós, Princesa.**

**-Hasta mañana. **

Finalizada la conversación, todos los ponis se retiraron a sus casas. Yo me tomé el tiempo de quitarme la armadura y devolverla. Después de eso, me dirigí hacia la torre.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir, escuché que alguien silbaba una melodiosa canción en la cúpula de la torre.

En parte me relajaba por la fluidez del silbido, y porque esa canción definitivamente no pertenecía a Equestria. Era perteneciente a una banda de rock muy conocida, pero no podía recordarla, ni a la banda, ni al nombre de la canción.

Muerto de la curiosidad, subí rápidamente para saber de quién se trataba.

**-¿Quién anda allí?**

**-¡Ah! ¡Dreamdead!**

Era de esperarse... ¿No puedes dejar de seguirme, Lyra?

**-Pensaba que ya te habrías ido a tu casa. Tu mejor amiga debe de estar preocupada.**

**-¿Te refieres a Bon Bon? No, ella está en Sweet Apple Acres. Acababa de preparar una caja de dulces para Big Macintosh.**

**-Entonces eso quiere decir que ella… Definitivamente Big Mac es todo un casanova.**

**-No creo que él lo sea...**

**-Vamos, él es demasiado fuerte, matemático profesional, suertudo y conquistador de pocas palabras. Tiene esas características que yo anhelaba tener cuando era pequeño…**

**-Pero no es un humano, Dreamdead. Es solo… un poni.**

**-Lyra, los humanos como yo no tienen habilidades tan extraordinarias. No tenemos cuernos para crear magia, ni tampoco tenemos alas para volar libremente por los cielos. Mucho menos podemos posarnos en las nubes ni hacemos levitar cosas usando la cabeza. Somos más imperfectos que ustedes.**

**-Entonces, de ser así, ¿Por qué no te quedas? Así tendrías todo lo que nunca pudiste tener.**

**-Eso ya te lo expliqué. ¿Acaso quieres que te lo repita de nuevo? ¡Mi futuro está allá!**

**-¿Qué de importante tiene un futuro si es efímero? Después de que logres tu objetivo, ¿qué harás?**

**-Aún soy joven, Lyra. Puedo plantearme más objetivos si así lo quiero. Equestria no es mi lugar; mucho menos es mi realidad. La realidad es que mi nombre no puedo decirlo aquí, soy un humano transformado en algo que no es, y estoy en un hospital sedado, en medio de una operación, esperando a que despierte.**

Lyra se entristeció. Pasaron segundos de silencio. Unos segundos muy largos…

**-Supongo que no vas a permitir que eso suceda. Lo lamento, pero ese es mi objetivo ahora. Sería capaz de cometer locuras en el reino solo para regresar.** -proseguí.

**-¿Quieres decir que solo estarás aquí por poco tiempo?**

**-Sí…**

**-Dreamdead… Yo tengo un sueño, y pienso compartirlo contigo.**

**-Adelante, entonces.**

**-Mi sueño es… ver a un humano real. Tú, ahora mismo, te has vuelto en mi objetivo. Te ruego, que no me defraudes.**

Noté poco después que un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. En parte, me sentí culpable de su tristeza.

Como único consuelo, procedí a abrazarla fuertemente.

**-No pierdas la esperanza, Lyra. Tu sueño se cumplirá, estoy seguro. Solo tienes que tener paciencia, ¿está bien?**

Al terminar de decir eso, me miró fijamente, con una ligera sonrisa. Curiosamente volví a escuchar ese silbido mientras nos miramos mutuamente.

**-Bien, Dreamdead. La tendré.**

**-Ve a casa; ya es tarde. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar mañana.**

Se fue sin decir nada más. Yo, por mi parte, entré a la torre y me eché a dormir adentro.

Quedarme en Equestria, sería un riesgo para mi realidad. Sin embargo, Lyra… Debería hacer algo por ella antes de mi despedida, ¿pero cómo?


	9. ¡Vamos a aplastar insectos! (Parte 1)

**¡WOOHOO! Después de casi un mes ausente, he regresado... y recargado(okno, eran mis estudios y otros vicios). Aparte de eso, estaba planeando en hacer algo más creativo para mi fanfic. Vamos a empezar a leer, ¿Quieren? Pero antes...**

**DI-DI-DISCLAIMER!**

**La historia original de "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" es propiedad de la asombrosa creación imaginaria de la honorable Lauren Faust, mientras que el encargado de merchandising es Hasbro(no se confundan, por favor). Este fanfic está hecho solo con fines de entretenimiento y el mismo creador está conforme con publicar esto sin querer lucrar, bla, bla, bla...**

**...**

**...**

**Y una cosa más... **

**...**

**...**

**Si ven a alguien copiar, pegar, imprimir y/o vender este fanfic sin el consentimiento del autor(De todas formas Exildan le prohibirá el permiso), no responda nada y golpéelo, patéelo, azótelo, lapídelo, crucifiquelo o mátelo, con el objetivo de que éste se arrepienta de haber cometido tal acto inhumano.(Solo es opcional, amigos, no lo tomen tan a pecho.)**

* * *

**¡Vamos a aplastar insectos! (primera parte)**

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo de espera, finalmente tuve un sueño dentro de un sueño. Supongo que la princesa Luna tuvo que ver en todo esto, pues vi al satélite blanco más grande de lo normal. Mientras tuve esa experencia propia de la película "Inception", oí una voz femenina, calmada y dulce. Ésta me dijo:

**-Wounded Dreamer... Al igual que la princesa Celestia, es mi deber darte la bienvenida. Te vigilé desde tu primer día en Equestria, y me alegra saber que hasta ahora no veo nada malo en ti. En fin, si deseas salir de aquí, deberás esperar algo más de tiempo. Solo escucha a tu realidad, y será el momento indicado para retornar...**

**-Disculpe, pero no entiendo nada. Tus palabras son como la cerveza; siempre marean. Además, no sé quién eres y no comprendo cómo puedes hablarme así de simple.**

**-Solo ignora esas dudas tuyas por ahora. Lo que quiero decir, es que esperes, y te será necesario volver de donde viniste cuando escuches a alguien de allí hablar.**

**-Bueno, ahora sí lo puedo comprender mucho mejor(mentira). Pero... aún no me dijste tu nombre.**

**-Tú lo sabes. Lo pronunciaste el día en que dormiste en esa nube.**

**-¿Princesa...Luna? ¡¿Por qué demonios no te dejas de suspensos y me explicas todo de una buena vez?!**

-...

No responde. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tanto le cuesta hablar?

**-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? **-pregunté.

**-Mejor despiértate, ¿Quieres? Si continúo con esto seguirás jodiéndome.**

**-¿Pero qué...?**

Y se acabó mi sueño. Desperté de un salto por lo que me dijo esa voz, pero en parte tuvo razón. Hay veces en que mis preguntas capciosas joden...

Ya era de día. El interior de la torre donde dormí parecía más grande que cuando la vi ayer en la noche. Sin más que decir, me largué del lugar y me puse rumbo al castillo. El asunto aquí, es que un par de yeguas unicornio se acercaron a cortarme el paso.

**-Hola. ¿Eres nuevo en la Academia de Magia de Canterlot?**

**-Eh... ¿Qué?**

**-Definitivamente sí. Nunca he visto a alguien con tu cara... Espera... ¿TIENES ALAS? Eres un... príncipe, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Disculpa?**

**-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es un príncipe!**

Estas me van a cabrear...

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-¿De qué familia vienes?**

**-¿Eres del Imperio de Cristal?**

**-¿Sabes cómo se siente descansar en una nube?**

**-¿Por qué no vienes con guardaespaldas?**

**-¿Eres pariente de la Princesa Celestia?**

**-¿Tienes novia?**

Grrrrroaaaarrrgh!

**-¡YA BASTAAAAAAA! Preguntas para después, por favor. Tengo que ir urgentemente al castillo. La Princesa Celestia me está esperando. Ah, ¿Sabían ustedes, que existen unicornios más guapos que yo en...?**

Vamos, vamos, inventa un maldito nombre... ¡Lo tengo!

**-¿En Antherradura?**

**-¿Antherradura?-** preguntaron ellas, al mismo tiempo.

**-¿No conocen ese lugar? A veces el príncipe Blueblood va allá en sus días libres.**

**-¿En serio?-preguntó una, mirando a la otra.**

**-Allí todos son bienvenidos. Los ponis allá preparan buenas y deliciosas comidas. Me encanta el...**

¡Inventa una jodida comida! ¡Deprisa!

**-Caviar de... ¿heno?**

**-¿Eso existe?**

**-¡Pe-pero por supuesto que existe! ¡No hay un platillo que se compare con su sabor! Lo siento, pero debo ir al castillo de inmediato.**

Intenté retirarme, pero ellas me detuvieron, diciéndome:

**-Aún no sabemos tu nombre.**

**-¿Mi nombre? Llámenme Dreamdead.**

Ambas unicornios se miraron. Sus rostros no mostraban tanto agrado.

-**Mientes. Ese no es tu verdadero nombre**.-dijo una.

...

...

...

...

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? Les dije muchas mentiras y me creyeron, pero les dije una verdad y estas revoltosas... ¿me dicen que yo les miento? ¡Váyanse a la... Argh!

**-Tienen razón, señoritas. No gano nada con mentirles. Mi verdadero nombre es Wounded Dreamer. **

**-Wounded Dreamer...**

¡Créanme, maldita sea!

**-Bonito nombre.**

¡Excelente! ¡Hasta nunca!

**-Para nosotras, Dreamdead sonaba muy original como para considerarse un nombre, pero da igual; de todas maneras te llamaremos así. Suena muy lindo.**

Dreamdead: *epic poker face*

SON UN PAR DE... ¡GRRRRRAAAAARRRR-

**-Señor Dreamdead...**

¿Eh?

**-¿Quién me llama...?**

**-Soy yo, ¿no se acuerda?**

¡Flash Sentry, llegaste en el momento indicado!

**-¡Ah, sí! ¡Tengo que ir al castillo! ¡Vamos, que no quiero perder más tiempo!**

Me aparté de las yeguas a todo galope, directo hacia el castillo, arrastrando al pegaso color mandarina mordiéndole un ala.

**-¿Qué estás...? ¡Au! ¡Mi ala!** – gritó.

**-Shhhh... Te pido que no hables ahora… ¡o te arrepentirás toda tu vida!**

**-De-de acuerdo…**

**-¡Y no mires atrás!**

**-¡Ya, está bien!**

Los dos entramos al castillo sin voltear. Los guardias no nos impidieron el paso, por suerte.

**-Uf… Al fin. Gracias, Flash Sentry. Discúlpame por la mordida, pero tengo que ir a visitar a la princesa Celestia rápidamente.**

Quise adentrarme más, pero el pobrecito me obstruyó el paso.

**-Señor Dreamdead, necesito de su ayuda.**

¿Ahora tú? ¿Acaso los ponis planean algo en mi contra?

**-¿Mi… ayuda? Flash, estoy ocupado. **

**-Es sobre la princesa Twilight Sparkle.**

-**Después de decirme el nombre de tu pareja, no creo que puedo ser de ayuda. Rayos, ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan idiota? Sunset Shimmer es una descarada sin corazón. ¡Tú mismo la has visto! ¡Se convirtió en un demonio frente a todos los estudiantes de la Secundaria Canterlot High!-** exclamé yo.

**-¿Demonio? ¿Canterlot High? ¿De qué hablas? El único Canterlot que conozco y que conocemos todos los ponis es la capital de Equestria.**

¿Qué? Me estoy confundiendo…

**-¿No conoces Canterlot High? ¿No recuerdas aquel momento en que Twilight y tú se estrellaron y se enamoraron en esa escuela repleta de clichés?**

**-Se lo vuelvo a repetir, Señor Dreamdead: No conozco ni sé qué es Canterlot High. Y nunca he hablado frente a frente con la princesa Twilight.**

¿Qué pasó con la película de Equestria Girls? Se supone que todos los ponis ya vivieron esa experiencia "inolvidable".

**-Esto es extraño… ¿Acaso no te acuerdas esa escena en que entraste a una puerta interdimensional?**

-**He pasado por muchas puertas, y hasta ahora no vi que algo poco usual pasara en el reino. La última puerta que atravesé es ésta, la del castillo, y como ves, no pasó nada.**

¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ JODIDA TEMPORADA ESTOY? ¡Que alguien me lo diga si no quiere que mi cabeza explote!

-**Esto no es lo que esperaba… Nunca sucedió lo del portal, ni Sunset Shimmer se robó nada de Twilight…-** murmuré.

-**Espera... ¿Dijiste que venías del futuro? Entonces… ¿Yo atravesaré algún portal?**

Si le digo que soy otro ser diferente al de un caballito mitológico, Flash Sentry se asustará y terminará con un desorden mental. Mejor seguiré mintiendo, porque eso es lo mejor que sé hacer hasta ahora en Equestria.

-**Flash, yo… En realidad vengo de otra dimensión. Fui testigo de tu romance estúpido con la princesa y el frustrado intento de Sushi de dominar Equestria. Como siempre, la magia de la amistad siempre gana al final… Qué A-BU-RRI-DO.**

-**¿Sushi? ¿Qué es eso? **

-**Bueno… Digamos que… le inventé un apodo a Sunset Shimmer. Le queda muy bien, ¿no te parece?**

-**Para ser un príncipe, te comportas de una manera vulgar**.- respondió Flash.

¿Tú también? Ya quiero dejar de ser un puto alicornio.

-**Flash Sentry… ¡Yo…no…soy…NINGÚN PRÍNCIPE!**

El pegaso se asustó.

**-¿Qué? ¡Pe-pero si tienes un cuerno y dos alas! ¡Ser un alicornio demuestra que vienes de una familia real! ¿Acaso no sabes quiénes son tus padres?**

**-¡Sí lo sé! El problema es que si te lo explico, te podría dar un dolor de cabeza.-**respondí.

**-Así que no me lo quieres decir… Entonces eso significa que…**

Se acercó a hablarme al oído y prosiguió con una pregunta.

**-¿Quieres decir que tus padres son ponis campesinos terrestres…?**

**-Ehm… **

Sé que mi familia es de una clase social media tirando para baja, pero sabemos vivir bien. ¿Por qué me quejaría?

-**Sí, algo así** -proseguí- **Pero mi fama aquí creció y ahora vivo en la torre de marfil. ¿Genial, verdad?**

**-Guau, eso es de admirar.**

**-Creo que nos hemos salido del tema, colega. ¿Seguro que quieres deshacerte de Sunset Shimmer?-** pregunté.

**-La verdad, sí.**

**-Hecho. Cuenta conmigo. Por ahora, no haremos nada. El día de mañana planearemos qué hacer con Sushi, ¿Está claro?**

**-S-sí. No hay problema.**

**-Y no la habrá…**

Y con un tímido "brohoof", intentamos despedirnos, aunque algo se me estaba olvidando…

-Señor Dreamdead, ¿no se te olvidó que tenías que irte donde la princesa Celestia?

Creo que sí.

**-¡Se me olvidó por completo! ¡Voy llegando!**

De pronto "alguien" apareció.

**-No es necesario, Wounded Dreamer. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?**

Celestia, al menos aparécete con estilo, no como por arte de magia.

**-Es sobre la princesa Luna. Parece que hasta ahora no se ha aparecido.**

**-Hay veces en que le gusta quedarse en su lugar favorito. Es posible que regrese a Equestria hoy.**

Ni que la princesa fuera Neil Armstrong…

**-¿En serio? Quiero preguntarle algo. ¿Qué derecho tiene ella para jugar con mis sueños? ¡Se hizo pasar de voz misteriosa y me atormentó con sus acertijos lavacerebros! **

**-Disculpa a mi hermana, Wounded Dreamer. Luna muy pocas veces tiende a tener una conducta muy tímida.**

**-O puede ser que le vino la regla...** -murmuré.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Esa no es la princesa Luna que conozco, Celestia. Nadie puede ser más tímida que Fluttershy. Seguro que ella no quiere presentarse ante mí por algo, y ese "algo", tiene mucha relación con la cobardía.**

Celestia se enfadó.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi hermana?**

**-Perdóname por esa expresión, pero yo solo intentaba ser directo. Si quiere hablar conmigo, debería hablarme de frente y no de forma suspensiva ni indirecta. Después de todo, no soy el Rey Sombra o la Osa Mayor como para que me teman. Soy solo un humano indefenso que no conoce qué es ser un poni.**

**-Es cierto, pero con eso no justificas lo que le has dicho. Luna llegará aquí y podrán hablar sin miedo de esos "acertijos" que dices tú.**

**-Sí, pero... ¿Cuándo?**

**-Ahora mismo.-**respondió.

**-¿Qué? Tienes que estar...**

El interior del castillo se oscureció y apareció un destello blanco que me ardió los ojos. Era nada más y nada menos que la princesa astronauta Luna. Vamos a entrevistarla y a hablar de su frase que resonó por toda Equestria:

"Es un pequeño paso para un poni, pero un gran paso par-"

**-¡Te escuché claramente, Wounded Dreamer! ****No puedo creer que hables así de mí.**

**-Mis... ojos... ¡No puedo verte! **

Seguía con la ceguera. Vaya que las presentaciones sí pueden ser dolorosas. No importa, de cualquier manera estoy frente a frente con la princesa más bella de Equestria(y más terrorífica, por lo de Nightmare Moon).

**-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a lamentar por insultarme?**

Creo que… No.

**-¡Pues qué bueno que me escuchaste! No me parece muy educado que me hables indirectamente y lances una palabrota al final**. –dije.

**-¿Qué?** -preguntó Celestia**- ¿Eso hiciste, Luna?**

**-Es que...yo... ¡pero Wounded Dreamer lo hace todo el tiempo!**

**-Princesa, soy un humano. No somos santos, y eso se demuestra con nuestro horrible lenguaje y tono.-**dije, mientras restregaba mis ojos con los cascos.

**-Hermana Luna, ese no es el verdadero comportamiento de una princesa. Como soberanas y representantes de la esperanza en el reino, es nuestro deber tener buena presencia, reputación y educación.**

Celestia, me vas a aburrir con tus discursos de directora. ¿Podrías dejar las formalidades al menos una maldita vez? Ni siquiera los niños te querrán si actúas así.

**-Sí, hermana.**

Y al fin intervengo yo.

**-Bien, ahora que ya todos "somos amigos", quisiera saber por qué la princesa Luna quiso hablarme de manera indirecta. Como mencioné antes, yo no muerdo ni nada parecido.**

**-Es porque… esta noche va a suceder un eclipse lunar. Desde siempre esperé ese momento, pero ahora, me acabas de arruinar el espectáculo con sus reproches.**

Así que eso era… ¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo dijo antes? Así se ahorraría el retorno a Canterlot. Creo que tengo frente a mí un ejemplo estúpido de una princesa.

**-Eso significa que has perdido el tiempo, princesa. Regresa de una vez si no quieres perderte tu día, digo... noche.**

**-¡Pues eso haré!** -respondió.

Y de esa manera, nuestra querida princesa se esfumó y regresó a su misión de Apolo 11. Tanto ajetreo para nada…

Justo en el momento que se fue la princesa, apareció otra. Sí, es Twilight(No me digas…), junto con sus amigas, y Spike, claro.

**-Buenos días, princesa Celestia.**

**-Twilight Sparkle, has llegado, al fin. ****Espero que tú y tus amigas estén preparadas nuevamente para la búsqueda de los Elementos y participar en la batalla contra la Reina Chrysalis.**

¿Escuché la palabra…"batalla"? ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ CONTIGO, EQUESTRIA!? ¿Es que cambias radicalmente la historia para cagarme la vida con un "sueño" que NO es un sueño realmente?

Aunque, pensándolo bien… no estaría nada mal ver algo así. Puede que Lauren, la diosa omnipotente responsable de la creación de este maravilloso mundo, quiso colocar algo de acción a su historia y quizá yo no lo sepa… ¡Bah! Supersticiones mías...

De todas formas, siempre quise participar en una batalla así de épica, pero nunca esperé luchar junto con ponis.

Me pregunto cómo los bronies pueden emocionarse hasta el punto de llegar a un orgasmo con esto… Tal vez lo entienda muuuuuy pronto, porque no siento nada ahora mismo.

**-Sí, princesa. Todas ya estamos listas.**

Y de la nada, una yegua unicornio salvaje aparece… otra vez.

**-¡Oigan! ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡No me dejen sola!**

Todos volteamos a ver quién diablos era.

* * *

Vaya, vaya… Miren quien llegó, Rómulo: es tu acosadora personal. Al menos tómalo por el lado bueno, amigo. Podrías ganar más puntos con ella si la cortejas. Solo espero que no padezcas de zoofilia en el intento.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Lyra… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**-¿Yo? Es que desde ahora estudio en la Academia de Magia. Fue difícil, pero tuvo sus recompensas. ¿No te parece interesante, Dreamdead?**

Claro que no, Lyra. Casi siempre estás en todas ya que eres una poni de fondo que hace chistes gestuales de humanos en la serie. De ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa, al igual que las Cutie Mark Cruzaders.

**-Guau… Sí que lo es. Pero, ¿qué motivos tienes tú para participar en una batalla? Sabes bien que eso es peligroso.**

**-Arriesgaría mi vida por Equestria. No permitiré que este reino sea dominado por esas cosas raras.**

Que alguien me ayude, por favor...

**-Está bien que quieras ser parte de esta batalla, pero no es tan simple como parece. Mejor sería que te quedes en un refugio.** -replicó Twilight.

**-Así es, Lyra. No queremos perder más ponis en vano.-**dije.

**-Pero... yo... no debo dejar que... Dreamdead...**

¡Argh! Lo sabía. ¿Por qué, Lyra? ¿Tan importante soy para ti? ¿También harías locuras en el reino si tu máximo deseo se encuentra en peligro? ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS TE COPIAS DE MÍ?

**-Lyra Heartstrings, ¿no te interesaría ser mi nueva alumna de ahora en adelante?** -preguntó Celestia- **Por lo que he notado, conseguiste un alto puntaje en la Academia de Magia.**

**-No, princesa. ¿De qué me valen todos estos logros si con eso no puedo conseguir lo que más deseo en este mundo? Yo, siempre quise conocer a los humanos. A pesar de todos sus defectos, maldades y problemas, tienen en su interior una esencia que me agrada.**

Y esa "esencia" fue la que te convirtió en una antropófila y acosadora profesional. Oh, qué bonito...

**-Twilight, ¿crees que Lyra está enamorada de Wounded Dreamer?** -preguntó Spike.

**-¿Yo qué sé? Ella es la que debe responder.-**sostuvo Twilight, mirándola.

Lyra, vamos... ¡Ruborízate y di que no!

**-No... **

¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Spike?

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó él.

**-Yo... no lo sé…**

...

...

...

...

¡¿POR QUÉ HAS DICHO ESO, LYRA?! ¡Lo que dijiste significa un "sí" indirecto!

**-No me engañes, Lyra. Lograste algo increíble solo por seguir a tu amado humano.-** dijo Spike.- **Ambos podrían ser una buena "pareja".**

¡Demonios! Ganaste esta partida, Spike, ¡pero el siguiente punto será para mí!

**-¡Claro que no! Como ya saben todos, soy un humano y no un poni. Lyra es y será siempre mi amiga. Aunque no me vendría nada mal tener una "experiencia fantástica" con la poni más hermosa de Equestria. ¿No crees, Rarity?** -pregunté, haciendo un guiño.

Spike empezó a gruñir.

**-Grrrrr...**

¡Huy! Me pareció ver a un lindo dragoncito.

**-Pero a Spike le gusta Rarity- **dijo Applejack.

Rarity no respondió nada. La princesa Celestia quedó anonadada por descubrir ese hecho.

Ji, ji, ji... Creo que acabo de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro...

**-Pensaba que los dragones se interesaban más en las gemas que en el amor.-**dijo Celestia, sorprendida.

**-Así es, princesa** -dije yo- **Pero lo que nadie sabe, es que Spike quiere a Rarity solo por su habilidad de encontrar gemas. Así que concluyo... que no es amor realmente. Solo es la naturaleza codiciosa del pequeñín.**

¡Yeehaw! Rómulo 3, Spike 1. Creo que Rarity va a explotar de furia. Me muero por ver esto…

**-Así que era por eso...**

**-Rarity, te juro que no es cierto...**

**-¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca, Spike!-** gritó, yéndose del castillo.

**-¡Espera, Rarity!-**exclamó, siguiéndola.

Je… Conmigo nadie se mete, Spike. Te lo advertí.

**-Bien, ahora que ya no hay interrupciones, podemos continuar con el plan. ¿Qué tienen en mente, princesas? **

Las cinco ponis protagonistas estaban algo serias, en especial Twilight; le desagradó que le haga eso a Spike. En cambio, Lyra seguía sonriente y Celestia… parece que lo del dragón le importa una mierda.

**-Pienso en que las portadoras de los elementos no merecen ir solas en medio del bosque esta vez. Es preferible que tengan algo de compañía.** –dijo la princesa del sol.

**-Creí que eso ya estaba claro, princesa Celestia. Sería una tontería mandarlas solas. ¿Y qué hay del elemento provisional? También lo necesitamos.-**dije.

**-¿Elemento provisional? ¿De qué hablas?-** me pregunto Twilight.

**-¿Tienes amnesia, Twilight? ¿Cómo derrotaron a la Reina Chrysalis la última vez? ¿No era el elemento del amor? Por favor, ¿muchos años estudiando e ignoras a tu "Best Big Brother Friend Forever"? Nadie quiere tener a una hermana ingrata.**

Bajó la mirada, con un rostro preocupante.

**-Wounded Dreamer, por si no lo sabes, Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance ya vienen en camino.-**interrumpió Celestia.

**-Ok… ¿Y se puede saber de cuántos soldados conforma nuestro ejército?-**pregunté.

**-Está formado de 30000 ponis, de los cuales 15000 son terrestres, 2500 son unicornios y el resto está formado de pegasos. **

**-Así que… eso. No veo conveniente que participen muchos ponis terrestres. Saben todas ustedes que los Changelings pueden volar, a menos que éstos ataquen primero y los terrestres hagan el resto…**

**-Dreamdead tiene razón, princesa. Yo no vería un resultado tan favorable si andan con una estrategia así**.-dijo Twilight.

**-Princesa, ¿Los Wonderbolts también irán a la batalla?-** preguntó Rainbow Dash.

**-Sí. Ellos pueden desestabilizar las fuerzas con sus maniobras aéreas.**

**-¡Qué bien! Así me ahorraré las prácticas en la academia de vuelo y me verán brillar en los cielos. Se quedarán babeando cuando aniquile a los Changelings.**

**-Disculpen, pero… no creo tener fuerzas para… luchar contra ellos.-**aseguró Fluttershy.

¿En serio? ¡Definitivamente no! Fluttershy es nuestra arma secreta y debe ir sí o sí al combate.

Me acerqué hacia ella y la alenté con estas palabras:

**-Fluttershy, tal vez no tengas fuerzas para ir al combate, pero eres capaz de comunicarte con la naturaleza en el bosque Everfree. Tu habilidad es impresionante y nadie debe juzgar tu timidez. Vamos, ¡desata tu personalidad oculta y déjala salir con fuerza! **

**-Bi-bien, lo intentaré…**

**-¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago?-** preguntó Pinkie.

En realidad, creo que Pinkie Pie… parece inútil en esta ocasión. No creo que haga algo para defenderse de un solo Changeling. Por favor, ni siquiera sus saltitos le ayudan a pelear, o tal vez sí…

¡Espera un momento! Sí ella es una experta en repostería, ¿por qué no puede hacer pastelillos venenosos? Guau, soy un genio.

**-Hmm… Princesa Celestia, ¿De qué se alimentan los Changelings?**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Pinkie Pie puede hacer algo impresionante, y para eso necesito una respuesta.**

**-Claro, los Changelings se alimentan del amor.**

Perfecto.

**-Pinkie Pie, ¿Realmente amas tu trabajo de preparar pastelillos?**

**-¡Pero claro! Siempre los preparo con entusiasmo, y me gusta más si es para una ocasión especial.**

**-Pues bien, ¡ahora mismo celebraremos el regreso de los Changelings!**

**-¡Yupi! ¡Debo hacerlos enseguida!**

**-¡Calma, que aún no termino! Debes preparar la mayor cantidad de pastelillos posibles, pero con un ingrediente especial…**

Pero... ¿Existirá la marihuana en Equestria? Si existe, voy a denunciar a la creadora por ocultar proyecciones prohibidas en su imaginación, así no sea un delito.

**-¿Qué piensas hacer, Dreamdead?** –preguntó Applejack.

**-Princesa Celestia, necesito una pluma, un pote de tinta y un papel.**

**-Claro. ¡Ponis!**

**-Los traeremos de inmediato, princesa.-** dijo un unicornio.

* * *

Un minuto después…

* * *

Terminé de dibujar la hierba. Si no la reconocen, entonces fallará mi estrategia.

**-Twilight, ¿Reconoces esta planta?-** pregunté, mostrándole el papel.

**-¡Sí! ¡Es la hierba de la Risa Eterna!**

¿SI EXISTE? ¿Y con ese nombre? Demonios...

**-Excelente, esa hierba es el ingrediente especial. ¿Dónde se encuentra?**

**-En los… jardines… de Ponyville.-**dijo Fluttershy.**- Casi siempre se encuentran escondidas entre los arbustos.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué lo llaman "hierba de la Risa Eterna"?**

Twilight frunció el ceño y nos contó una historia:

**-Hace tiempo, los ponis lo usábamos de planta ornamental, pero de repente crecieron más en los suelos y perdió su encanto por eso. Un día, un potrillo se comió la hierba por accidente y sufrió un ataque de risa letal que no se pudo curar hasta el día siguiente. Como resultado, su garganta quedó terriblemente inflamada, catalogándola finalmente a esa hierba como planta venenosa. Rumores dicen que además de los ataques de risa, padeces de alucinaciones.**

**-Vaya… En mi mundo sí existe esa planta, y créanme, que tiene los mismos efectos que ustedes dicen. Por suerte, en mi localidad está penada su cosecha y su venta.**

-¿Qué? ¿En serio producen y venden ese tipo de plantas?- preguntó Applejack.

**-Sí, pero prefiero no hablar del tema por ahora. Los unicornios deben ser los únicos recolectores de esa planta. Existe el riesgo de que los ponis terrestres también se coman por accidente esa hierba. Pinkie Pie, ni se te ocurra probar ese ingrediente especial, ¿te quedó claro?**

**-¡A la orden, capitán!-**exclamó, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

**-¿Y qué hay de Applejack y Rarity?-**preguntó Rainbow Dash.

**-Sé que Rarity es una experta en artes marciales(lo vi en la serie al defender un enorme diamante, fíjense). Aprovechando su ausencia aquí, deberíamos planear algo para que se sobrecargue de furia y combata contra sus enemigos. En cuanto a Applejack… ¡Princesa Celestia!**

**-¿Tienes otra duda, Wounded Dreamer?**

**-Eeyup. ¿Las fuerzas de Canterlot usan catapultas?**

**-No, pero tenemos los recursos para hacerlas.-** respondió.

**-Constrúyanlas en Ponyville. Applejack, tú y la familia Apple serán los encargados de transportar los pastelillos que Pinkie hará.**

**-Si puedo transportar manzanas en grandes carretas, no tendría ningún problema en mover pastelillos.**

**-Perfecto. Bien, y con eso termina mi estrategia, Princesa Cel…es…tia…**

*¡PUM!*

**-¡Dreamdead!**

**-¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-¿Estás bien, Wounded Dreamer…?**

**-¡Dreamdead, no!**

Creo que me entusiasmé demasiado que no sabía qué significaba respirar. Juro que no volveré a planear otra estrategia en mi vida… Sí, en serio, contuve la respiración mientras hablaba, quedando petrificado y desmayado.

* * *

Y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, desperté en una habitación algo oscura, lo cual me impactó en gran medida.

**-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?**

Me di cuenta de que estaba en una camilla, recostado lateralmente.

**-Nngh… parece que desperté de un sueño…**

Hice un enorme bostezo e intenté dar la vuelta, pero una especie de bulto me impidió girar.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? **

**-Dreamdead…**

Esa voz… ¿En serio? ¡Joder, Lyra! ¡Déjame solo de una puta vez! Bueno... Al menos está dormida.

Un momento… ¿Lyra se acostó conmigo? Mierda...

**-¡Maldición! Me voy de aquí. Si ella despierta, voy a enloquecer.**

Salí por una puerta y vi de pronto a un unicornio color amarillo café con una bata de doctor puesta, unas gafas y… un… ¿estetoscopio? No, no conozco a ese poni.

**-Oye, ya despertaste. Qué bien. Solo sufriste un desmayo; no era nada grave.**

**-Eh… ¿sí? Gracias, señor…**

**-Llámame Stable. Como verás, soy el único doctor aquí en este hospital. Y te aseguro que atender aquí a curar ponis es un caso poco usual...**

**-Dentro de de poco sucederá una batalla en el bosque Everfree. ¿Sabía eso, doctor?**

**-Lo único que vi eran solo ponis de tierra que estaban jalando carretas llenas de pastelillos custodiadas por soldados de Canterlot. No parece ser una guerra o algo parecido.**

Creo que mi estrategia fue aceptada.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado en este hospital?**

**-Casi tres horas. Fuiste trasladado de Canterlot hasta Ponyville por una carroza real. Tu novia te estuvo acompañando todo este tiem-**

**-¡No es mi novia! Es solo una amiga. Espera... ¿Dijiste que estoy en Ponyville?**

**-Sí. ¡Ah, y otra cosa! El príncipe Shining Armor y su esposa te están esperando afuera. Me pidieron que les avise en el momento en que vuelvas en sí.**

**-No hace falta. Yo mismo iré. Doctor Stable, por favor, no despierte a Lyra, ¿está bien?**

**-Claro...**

Justo cuando me iba a retirar, el doctor me pidió que espere.

**-Espere, príncipe Wounded Dreamer.**

Otro idiota que me dice príncipe…

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Es cierto que la enfermera Redheart está secuestrada?**

**-Sí, pero la recuperaremos. Eso tenlo por seguro.**

**-Tengo la esperanza de que así será. Buena suerte y hasta pronto.**

Salí del hospital. Justo en la puerta, estaban los portadores del séptimo elemento.

**-¡Aquí estás! Wounded Dreamer, te estaba esperando**-dijo el hermano de Twilight.

La princesa Cadance me miró algo curiosa.

**-Él es... ¿un alicornio? **

**-Sí, querida, pero no es un poni realmente. Es de una especie diferente a la nuestra que vino a Equestria por accidente.**

La princesa se acercó a mí para saludarme.

**-Es un placer conocerte, joven Dreamer. Mi nombre completo es Mi Amore Cadenza, prin-**

**-Princesa del imperio de Cristal, portadora del Elemento del Amor y esposa de Shining Armor. Te conozco muy bien; no hace falta que me des más detalles.**

**-Si tú lo dices...**

**-Shining Armor, ¿cómo vamos con los preparativos?**

**-No presenciamos ningún fallo, pero aún no entiendo en qué se basa el uso de pastelillos en la batalla. Hubiera sido mejor usar piedras en vez de esas cosas y hacer un daño mayor al lanzarlas en las catapultas.**

**-¿Te has puesto a pensar que los Changelings pueden esquivar cosas que no les gustan? Las piedras son como aislantes. En cambio, los pastelillos, combinados con el poder del elemento del amor que tú y tu esposa portan, servirían de un buen manjar para ellos.**

**-Pero... ¿para qué les tenemos que mandar pastelillos?-**preguntó Cadance-** No hacen nada, a menos que...**

**-Sí, princesa. Los pastelillos tienen un ingrediente especial. Y más vale que ningún poni lo pruebe.**

**-Entonces por esa razón tenemos que usar el elemento. No estaría mal gastar el poder del amor para eso. ¿Qué dices, Shining Armor?**

**-¿Crees tú que podemos confiar en Wounded Dreamer?**

**-No.** -respondí yo.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaron ambos a la vez.

**-No confíen en mí, hasta que vean un Changeling comer esos pastelillos.**

**-Entonces demostraremos su efecto en batalla.-**dijo el unicornio blanco.

**-Por cierto, Shining Armor, ¿están defendiendo todo Ponyville?**

**-Así es. Canterlot tambien está resguardado y hasta ahora no notamos la presencia de espías Changelings.**

**-Bueno, entonces eso es todo.**

Segundos más tarde, aparecieron las Mane 6.

**-Mira, Twilight, Dreamdead ya despertó.-**dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-Qué bueno... Pensaba que era algo grave.**

Ellas se aproximaron hacia mí. Creo que intentan tramar algo.

**-Dreamdead, por petición de la princesa Celestia, tendrás que decidir o no si puedes escoltarnos junto con mis amigas hasta llegar donde está el Arbol de la Armonía.**

¿Es una orden o que carajos es? Si no quiero ir, no iré, así de simple.

**-Ya lo decidí, princesa. Es innecesario que lo sepan...**

**-Sí lo es, Dreamdead. Todos queremos saberlo.-**respondió ella.

**-Pues bien, yo en realidad...**

Justo cuando quise rechazar esa petición, me corrió otro viento frío, haciéndome recordar esas punzantes palabras de la princesa Celestia:

"_Si yo caigo ante esa alianza del mal, Equestria dejará de iluminarse por el sol. Mi hermana no podrá mantener el reino ella sola y TÚ NO PODRÁS VOLVER A TU MUNDO SIN MI PODER"._

¿Por qué, Celestia...?

**-Ehm... yo en realidad si quiero escoltarlas. Sería todo un honor acompañarla, princesa Twilight Sparkle. **

Sonrió.

**-Gracias, Dreamdead. Hay quien dice que tienes madera de príncipe.**

Y la cagaste... ¿Quién te dio el derecho de halagarme de esa forma? ¿Ser un príncipe, yo? Ni de broma.

Den a Equestria lo que es de Equestria, y a la Tierra lo que es de la Tierra, amen.

**-¿Cuando empezamos esta batalla?**

**-Falta poco. Como eres ahora miembro de la guardia real, deberías ser entrenado por Shining Armor, ¿No es así, hermano?**

**-Sí. De hecho estaba esperando la recuperación de Wounded Dreamer para eso.** -respondió.

**-¿Entonces por qué seguimos aquí parados?** -pregunté- **¡Estoy ansioso por empezar!**

**-Vaya que estás algo activo. Bien, entonces sígueme. Vamos a pulir tus habilidades y te demostraremos qué es ser un verdadero poni aquí.**

**-Solo espero que no me troleen de nuevo...**

Seguí a Shining Armor, decidido y dispuesto a combatir. Este me presentó a los guardias reales. Por increíble que parezca, Flash Sentry también estaba allí, entre todos ellos. Parece que quiso renunciar a ser solo el defensor del imperio de Cristal para ser parte de las fuerzas especiales Gin... digo, Canterlot.

**-Bien, como aquí veo algunas caras nuevas, tendremos que empezar con lo básico, caballeros. Pido mucha atención y sigan las rutinas que voy a emplear.**

¿Que qué acaba de decir ese equino retorcido? ¡Es el jodido capitán de este jodido ejército, no un profesor de educación física! Rutinas… Qué ridículo.

**-Primero, intenten pararse en dos patas.**

Ok… Esto va a ser más ridículo de lo que creo imaginar. No importa. De todas formas, estos ejercicios no me van a cansar y podré pelear contra los Changelings sin pestañear…

* * *

Media hora después, ya pasando a los ejercicios avanzados…

* * *

**-¡Capitán Shining Armor…! ¡Un receso, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Tengo mucha sed…! Me voy a morir…**

**-¡Deja de fingir, Dreamer! ¡Esto apenas es el comienzo! No creo que te hayas cansado tan rápido.**

**-¡Imposible! ¡NOOOOO!**

*¡BOOM!*

Se oyó un sonido parecido al de un volcán.

**-¿Qué fue eso?**

Bien, aprovecharé el momento para tomar agua. Tengo que recuperar energías de alguna forma. ¡Qué suerte tengo! ¡Encontré un pilón!

*glup, glup, glup…*

Ahhhh… Esto es vida…

**-¡Guardias, a sus puestos de combate!**

Todos los soldados se posicionaron frente al bosque. Traté de seguirlos, pero el capitán… no quiso.

**-Wounded Dreamer, la princesa Celestia te dijo que escoltes a las portadoras de los elementos. Debes ir con ellas, no con los demás guardias.**

**-¡Ya lo sabía! Solo es que… ¡Bah! No es nada. Por cierto, príncipe Shining Armor, sería recomendable que le prepares una sorpresa a tu esposa en su aniversario.**

**-Yo soy lo más importante para ella. Los detalles sobran en mi matrimonio.**

**-¡Claro que no! Las yeguas siempre adoran los detalles. **

**-No entiendo el motivo por el que me estás hablando de eso.-**dijo.

**-Digamos que quería conversar un poco para tener más afinidad. **

**-Estamos a punto de tener una batalla contra los Changelings. ¿Cómo puedes hablarme de asuntos fuera de lugar en momentos como este? Vete de aquí y cumple con tus obligaciones.**

**-¡Ya, no te enfades! Me estoy yendo.**

¿Obligaciones? Por favor... Yo mismo me he propuesto ayudar a defender a la princesa Celestia y a las Mane 6.

En pocos minutos, llegué donde estaban ellas.

**-Princesa Twilight, ya estoy aquí. ¿Están todas listas?**

**-Sí, Dreamdead. Todas ya estamos listas. Solo falta que la princesa Celestia de la orden final para avanzar. Te presento a otros miembros de nuestra escolta.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Otros miembros?**

Miré detras de ella. Eran tres pegasos y una unicornio. Curiosamente, esta última me pareció familiar: Era de color ámbar claro con pelo amarillo y rojo...

* * *

¡Hijo de puta! Estamos condenados, Rómulo. Tienes frente a ti a la peligrosa bomba de tiempo conocida como Sunset Shimmer. Ten calma, amigo; solo retrocede lentamente y no te pasará nada...

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Al descubrir quién era ella, terminé temblando de miedo. Estaba algo alterado.

**-¿Te pasa algo, Dreamdead?**

**-¿Estás loca, Twilight? ¿Cómo diantres permitiste que esa yegua te escolte?** -pregunté, mientras señalaba a Sunset Shimmer.

**-Es una de las unicornios más superdotadas en combate mágico a nivel de todo Canterlot. No seas irrespetuoso.-**respondió Twilight.

¿La villana de Equestria Girls es escolta de las portadoras de la Armonía? Tienes que estar jodiendo.

Ésta se presentó, algo seria y disgustada.

**-Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer. Yo misma decidí cuidar de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, para tu información. Seas un alicornio o un príncipe, me llega a parecer inaudito que un tarado como tú pueda ser parte de esta escolta.**

**-¿Me dices a mí "tarado"? ¡Soy más listo de lo que tú piensas! También sé de tus verdaderas intenciones y de las constantes torturas que le haces a...**

¡Cállate, joder! Si dices el nombre de Flash Sentry, entonces perderás la oportunidad de que él se acerque a Twilight.

**-¿Intenciones? No sé de que hablas. Además yo nunca he torturado a nadie. **

**-¡Basta de discutir!-gritó Twilight-** Esas conversaciones déjenlas para después.

**-¡Hmph! No seas aguafiestas, Twilight...** -murmuré.

Mientras tanto, la princesa Celestia llegó donde nosotros.

**-Es hora, Twilight Sparkle. El destino de Equestria estará en las manos de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía de ahora en adelante. Les ruego a ti y a tus amigas que no me fallen.**

Intervine para llamar la atención.

**-Princesa Celestia, yo también necesito al menos un lugar en sus responsabilidades. Soy un extranjero, y a pesar de eso, voy a arriesgar mi vida por usted, así yo aborrezca hacerlo.**

**-Te entiendo, Wounded Dreamer. No eres un poni, pero de todas formas optaste por ayudar a Equestria. Te doy las gracias por ser tan solidario con nosotros.**

**-No se olvide que usted también debe protegerme y ayudarme a salir de Equestria. Espero ese favor de regreso**.-respondí.

**-Dalo por hecho.**

De pronto, se escuchó una risa malvada que hacía eco en todo Ponyville. Del bosque Everfree salió un enjambre colosal de Changelings, volando sobre el lugar y acercándose lentamente.

**-Tercos, ¿Piensan ustedes que un minúsculo ejército de ponis puede contra mi legión de "Chaoslings"? Creo que no, pero quiero divertirme un poco antes de apoderarme de Equestria. Sueño con verlos a ustedes como mis esclavos, algún día, ¡o tal vez hoy mismo!**

**-Es la Reina Chrysalis...-**murmuró Fluttershy.

**-Ha llegado el momento. Tenemos que actuar de inmediato.**

* * *

(Inserte música de batalla épica "E.S. Posthumus – Pompeii" aquí)

* * *

Celestia voló hacia el cielo e hizo brillar su cuerno. El firmamento se oscureció, y del sol salió un rayo luminoso que la cubría como si fuera un manto. Luego, expulsó esa energía solar, haciendo que todos los ponis consiguieran un color de tono brillante. Más tarde el cielo volvió a recuperar su estado normal.

**-¡La batalla ha comenzado! ¡Ponis, al ataque!**

**-¡SÍ!**

Todos, absolutamente todos, avanzamos en medio de un fuerte grito de guerra. Los pegasos surcaron los cielos, persiguiendo y embistiendo a todo enemigo que se encuentre. Los Wonderbolts emplearon acrobacias para desarmar la formación del ejército de Chrysalis.

Los unicornios, apilados de manera horizontal, crearon enormes campos de energía para revelar la identidad de los Changelings en caso de que estos usen su habilidad de imitación, mientras que los ponis terrestres avanzaron por el bosque para eliminar a los que seguían allí.

Ponyville no se quedaba con las patas cruzadas. Todos los habitantes apoyaron en lanzar las catapultas repletas de pastelillos. Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance emitieron el poder del elemento del amor, el ingrediente esencial para atraer a los enemigos.

Mientras tanto, yo, junto a las Mane 6 y su escolta avanzamos lentamente por el bosque.

**-Debemos avanzar sigilosamente. Ningún Changeling debe notar nuestra presencia.-**dijo Rarity.

-**Espero que esto sea fácil…-**murmuró Fluttershy.

Al cabo de unos segundos, una docena de Timberwolves nos acecharon.

**-Genial, si no son Changelings, entonces es la fauna del bosque Everfree.-**se quejó Sunset Shimmer.

**-¡Debemos aislarlos! ¿Pero cómo?**

**-Fluttershy puede-** dije yo.

Rainbow Dash se enojó cuando dije eso.

**-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Dreamdead! ¡Ella no sabe qué es pelear!**

¡Claro que sí! Si pudo hacer llorar a un enorme dragón y desnucar a un oso, ¿por qué no puede desarmar lobos hechos de madera?

**-Fluttershy, puedes controlar la naturaleza a tu antojo. Confío en que puedes hacerlo. Por favor, haz huir a estos lobos.**

**-Yo… No puedo, Dreamdead.**

**-¡Demonios, Fluttershy! ¡Nunca digas que no!-**grité.

Todos los ponis quedaron en shock con mi grito. Fluttershy estaba muy asustada.

¡No! Ella no es cobarde, solo no cree ser capaz de hacerlo. ¡Un momento! Hacerla llorar no es la solución. ¡Es enfadarla! Creo que tengo una idea…

**-¿Sabías, Fluttershy, que Angel está herido?**

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-Yo lo golpeé. Era solo una alimaña apestosa que se entrometía en mi vida. Creo que esa paliza era bien merecida para él**.-dije, provocándola.

**-¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, tonto?!-**me regañó Applejack.

**-Tranquilízate, Applejack. Solo busco una solución para salir de este problema. Solo mírala y verás su lado oculto.**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Ella no está…? ¿Eh?**

Todos miramos a Fluttershy. Estaba cabizbaja, jadeando con una voz raspada.

**-Angel… es mi… mascota preferida… ¡Y TU LO GOLPEASTE! **

Debo echar más leña al fuego si quiero despertar su furia.

**-Ay, si… Mira cómo tiemblo, Fluttershy. ¡Soy un manojo de nervios! Si quieres enfrentarte a mí, te estoy esperando con los brazos muy abiertos. Atrévete a lastimarme, si eres capaz. Si fuera posible, golpearía a Angel frente a ti. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ver como repito ese espectáculo?**

Ahora sí, levantó la cabeza y lanzó "La Mirada [alias el Mangekyou Sharingan (proveniente de una serie ultrarellenada e interminable)]" directo hacia mí.

Excelente. La nueva Fluttershy ha llegado.

**-¿Qué acabas de hacer, Dreamdead?-** preguntó Twilight.

**-Señoritas, les presento a Flutterrage, una poni muy furiosa. Vamos a demostrar de qué es capaz, chicas.**

Fluttershy se impulsó abalanzándose sobre mí, pero la esquivé, destrozando al Timberwolf que estaba detrás de mí. Poco después, me posé volando a la cabeza de otro, mientras la pegaso me perseguía y arrasaba con todo a su paso.

**-¿Lo ven? ¡Si funciona!**

Y así, sucesivamente, acabamos con nuestro problema. Ni siquiera la escolta podía creer la efectividad de mi plan. La mitad de los lobos huyeron, pero yo seguía en peligro.

**-¡Twilight, esto se sale de control! ¡Detenla!-**grité.

**-¡Pero lo que le hiciste a Angel es imperdonable!- **protestó Rainbow Dash.

**-¡Era mentira! ¡Hagan algo antes de que su amiga me deje inconsciente!**

**-No puedo hacerlo, Dreamdead. Ella es imparable ahora.**

De repente, todos logramos escuchar un chillido. Angel llegó al rescate. Sí que fue muy valiente para adentrarse en el bosque.

Fluttershy lo miró, sano y salvo. De golpe, su ira remitió, lo cual fue un alivio para mí.

**-¡Angel! ¡Estás bien!-**exclamó ella.

**-¡Se los dije! ¡Estaba mintiendo! No le he hecho nada.**

**-Entonces, ¿mentiste a Fluttershy para defendernos de los Timberwolves?-** preguntó Pinkie.

**-Eeyup.**

**-De todas maneras, hiciste algo muy malo.-** replicó Rarity.

**-Y les pido perdón por eso. No soy de mentir tanto.**

* * *

Sí, claro, Rómulo. Todavía quedan más mentiras qué decirle a Equestria, ¿No es así?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Disculpa aceptada** -dijo Fluttershy.

Todos nos quedamos con una cara de WTF?

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si mintió por protegernos, es algo muy valiente de su parte.-** respondió.

**-Fluttershy tiene razón** -dijo Sunset Shimmer- **Nosotros no hubiéramos sobrevivido a esto. Buen trabajo, Wounded Dreamer.**

Ok… Parece que le cambiaron el chip a esta poni. Todo indica que la trama de la película "Equestria Girls" nunca pasará en la verdadera Equestria, ¿o sí?

Es cuestión de ver que pasa más adelante. Tal vez me encuentre con una gran sorpresa antes de que regrese a mi realidad.

**-Entonces, ¿Seguimos adentrándonos en el bosque o nos quedamos aquí? ¡Tenemos que encontrar el maldito árbol! ¡Deprisa!-** exclamé.

**-Sí. Sigamos.**

Continuamos nuestro rumbo. En el trayecto, casi nos topamos con Mantícora. Por suerte, le dimos un esquinazo y lo perdimos de vista.

Pero era inminente que nos encontremos con un grupo de Changelings...

**-Oh, no... Creo que no tenemos escapatoria, Twilight. Debemos enfrentarnos a ellos. ¿Alguien de la escolta tiene una idea en mente?**

**-Solo nos queda combatir contra ellos.-**dijo Sunset Shimmer.

**-Bien, entonces... ¡A la carga!**

Los Changelings usaron su habilidad de imitación, haciendo que nos detengamos.

**-¡Diablos! Nos imitaron. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Nos van a confundir!-**dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-Claro que no. Todos peleen con sus dobles. Así nos ahorramos la confusión.-**respondí.

**-Muy bien, pues empezemos. Rainbow Dash solo hay una. ¡Nada ni nadie se va a copiar de mi apariencia!**

Todos procedimos a pelear contra nuestros imitadores. Mi doble era, por el momento, el más audaz, pues intentaba enfrentarse a la princesa Twilight. Yo lo empujé y usé mis patas delanteras para noquearlo.

**-¡Vamos, insectito! Solo un marica puede ser capaz de hacerle daño a Twilight. ¡Tú eres mi oponente ahora!**

El Changeling voló y salió del bosque por los árboles. Este intentaba huir, pero yo lo seguí y le propiné una patada en la cabeza que lo hizo caer y regresar al bosque. Ya adentro, empleé mi golpe final, que hizo que el Changeling volviera a su forma auténtica.

**-¡Aniquilado! ¿Quién sigue, eh?** -pregunté, desafiante.

**-Ya acabamos con todos. Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino.** - dijo Twilight.

Detrás de nosotros llegó otro grupo de Changelings.

**-¡Allí vienen más!** -exclamó Pinkie.

Sunset Shimmer se puso al frente de ellos.

**-Princesa Twilight, déjenos atrás. Usted y el resto de portadoras deben seguir su camino. Yo y los pegasos intentaremos vencer a esta escoria.**

**-No debemos dejarlos. Sería muy grosero de mi parte.** -respondió ella.

**-¡Por favor, no! Su deber es proteger Equestria. Nosotros no somos su prioridad. Dreamdead, ¿quieres ayudarnos a pelear?-**preguntó- **Nos serías de mucha ayuda.**

**-Si insistes, Sushi...**

Las Mane 6 continuaron adentrándose en el bosque, mientras su escolta y yo nos quedamos para seguir peleando.

**-Bien, ¿quién de ustedes va primero, eh? **

No hubo respuesta.

**-Dreamdead, los Changelings no hablan.**

**-¿En serio? ¡Entonces los haré gritar a golpes!**

Justo al decir eso, Mantícora apareció, atacando con su aguijón al grupo enemigo.

**-Mejor dejemos que Mantícora se divierta. Vamos a seguir a las portadoras de los Elementos, ¿Te parece?** -Me preguntó Sunset.

**-Hay veces en que tu sadismo no tiene límites, amiga. ¡Larguémonos de aquí!**

Lamentablemente, perdimos de vista a las Mane 6 y nos quedamos literalmente perdidos.

**-Sunset Shimmer, ¿Sabes perfectamente donde está la princesa Twilight, verdad?**

**-Ehm... no. Pero las yeguas en Equestria tienen el sentido de la intuición muy desarrollado, je, je.**

Dreamdead: *poker face*

¿Se puede saber en qué dimensión de Equestria me encuentro? ¡Sunset Shimmer está demente! Preferiría un millón de veces a la de la película que a la que está frente a mí, lo digo en serio.

**-Así que tienen un buen sentido de la intuición… Ok, Sunset, el destino de la escolta está en tus manos. Yo no puedo hacer nada por ahora.**

En el planeta Tierra, las yeguas no son nada intuitivas; ni siquiera saben qué significa esa palabra, por lo tanto, si no lo son realmente en mi mundo, menos lo serán en el lugar imaginario donde habitan.

**-Entonces, Dreamdead, tú y los demás miembros de la escolta serán GUIADOS POR MÍ de ahora en adelante. Les aseguro que encontraremos a las portadoras de la Armonía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

Sunset Shimmer, sé perfectamente que vas a guiarnos a la mismísima perdición. No hace falta que lo ocultes…

Y finalmente seguimos un nuevo rumbo. Pasamos por los árboles sin encontrar ningún rastro de las Mane 6, hasta que nos tropezamos con un descubrimiento…

**-****_¡Quienquiera que me escuche, le pido _****_ayuda!_****_ Estoy atrapada, de eso no hay _****_duda_****_._**

**-¡Por favor, sáquenme de esta jaula!**

Oí esos gritos de auxilio perfectamente.

**-¿Escucharon eso?-**pregunté.

**-Lo oí alto y claro, Dreamdead.**- respondió Sunset.

**-¿Me parece o alguien hablaba en "verso"?-** preguntó un miembro de la escolta.

¿En verso? Pero el único personaje hasta ahora que habla con rimas en Equestria es…

Oh no… Debí acordarme de Zecora en un principio…

**-Debemos seguir esas voces, Sunset. De seguro son rehenes.-** dije.

**-Está bien. Ni modo, la búsqueda tendrá que esperar.**

Avanzamos un poco más para ver si era cierto que la Reina Chrysalis capturó a la cebra y a las enfermeras del hospital de Ponyville.

Y sí que lo era. Las prisioneras estaban encerradas en una enorme jaula de madera húmeda y metal oxidado. Para nuestra suerte, no hubo un solo Changeling que custodiaba esa jaula, por lo que podíamos liberarlas fácilmente. Nos acercamos sin problema hacia ellas.

**-¡Qué bien! ¡Llegaron nuestros héroes!- **exclamó Redheart.

**-****_Después de gritar una y otra vez tanto _****_disparate,_****_ perdí la esperanza de creer que alguien vendría a por nuestro _****_rescate_****_, pero para que la mala educación no me _****_deshonre_****_, deseo saber primero vuestros _****_nombres_****_.-_**se pronunció Zecora, aliviada.

Empecé por presentarme primero.

**-Un placer conocerla, Zecora; he oído mucho de ti. Mi nombre es Wounded Dreamer, un desolado alicornio. Mis compañeros aquí son parte de la escolta de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, y de sus amigas, claro. La unicornio que está al lado mío es Sunset Shimmer.**

Sunset se confundió un poco.

**-Un gusto, señorita… eh… ¿Cuál era su nombre, Dreamdead?**

**-Ze-co-ra. A ver, repite conmigo… ****Ze…**

**-Ze…**

**-Co…**

**-Eh… Co…**

Redheart interrumpió el silabeo.

**-¡Oigan, dejen de hacer el ridículo y libérennos ya! Por cierto, tienen la llave, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Llave? ¿Cuál llave?-** pregunté.

**-Podemos liberarlas con nuestra magia. No hace falta una llave para abrir esta jaula- **dijo Sunset.

**-****_Será inútil; Discord, el dragón del caos, tiene la _****_llave_****_. Apresúrense en quitárselo si no quieren que suceda algo _****_grave_****_.-_**dijo Zecora.

**-¿Qué? ¿Discord tiene esa llave? Lo siento, pero él es un enemigo al que no puedo vencer**- respondí.

De pronto, un objeto cayó dentro de la jaula. Era un pastelillo.

**-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Algo cayó en la jaula!-**exclamé.

**-¡Miren lo que me encontré! ¡Es un cupcake!** –gritó Redheart- **Bien por mí; tenía tanta hambre…**

**-¡NO TE COMAS ESOOOO!**

**-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, eh? Yo lo encontré primero, así que es mío, ¿entendiste?**

**-Redheart, no seas terca y dame ese pastelillo, por favor…**

Fingió no escucharme y lo guardó… en su estómago.

**-Ups… me lo comí. ¿Decías algo?**

**-Pensaba que eras más razonable, enfermera Redheart… Ahora te toca sufrir los efectos de las drogas duras. Buena suerte en tu viaje a la felicidad, amiga. La necesitarás.**

En segundos, la enfermera soltó una de esas risas macabras que se suelen usar por los villanos de alguna serie o película. Pero no era cualquier risa, damas y caballeros… Era más bien… algo como… esto:

* * *

(watch?v=334AKvjtIq0) Aterrador, ¿verdad? Pues ese video no era nada comparado con la risa de Redheart.

* * *

-¿Esos no son los efectos de la Hierba de la risa eterna?- preguntó Sunset.

**-Sip. Usamos estos pastelillos para que los Changelings se los devoren. ¿No te parece genial? Fue una estrategia planeada por mí. Por favor, no es necesario hacerme reverencias**.-respondí.

**-****_¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de _****_causar_****_? Es mejor _****_actuar_****_ si no quieres en el bosque Everfree un desastre _****_provocar_****_. De paso, la llave debes _****_traer_****_, pues estamos famélicas y necesitamos _****_comer_****_._**

**-No entiendo a qué te refieres con causar un desastre en el Bosque Everfree**.-dije.

**-****_Esos pastelillos pueden ser consumidos por las _****_criaturas_****_. Si todo perdura, éstos correrán situaciones muy _****_duras_****_._**

Genial, nunca me preocupé por los monstruos del bosque…

*¡Crash!*

**-¡Oh, no! ¡Los Changelings llegaron!-** exclamó Sunset.

**-Eh, que se olvidaron de mí… Deseo llamar más la atención.-** dijo una voz que provenía de la cima de la jaula.

* * *

A ver, a ver… ¿Qué ella no murió a petición de la Reina Chrysalis? ¿O es que nos engañó poniendo en ridículo a todos nosotros? Mejor corre, Rómulo. No querrás que Trixie te haga mierda otra vez…

* * *

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

Como Sunset Shimmer no la conocía, era predecible que le pregunte su nombre primero.

**-¿Y tú quién eres?**

**-¿Me hablas a mí? Aunque no lo creas, estás frente a la grandiosa, hermosa, poderosa…**

**-Bulliciosa, escandalosa, babosa, odiosa, bochornosa, horrorosa, la ramera más famosa y más peluda que una osa… ¡Trixie!-** continué yo.

Todos nos reímos. Hasta parecía que los Changelings entendieron el chiste.

* * *

¿Podrías dejar tu humor de lado, idiota? Hay alguien a quien no le gustó el chiste, y está a pocos segundos de matarte. Y no solo eso, ¡ESTA PORTANDO EL JODIDO **AMULETO DEL ALICORNIO**!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡GRRRaAAAaaAaAAaRRrrrrRGh! ¡SILENCIO!**

Los Changelings se callaron.

**-Por el momento, estoy tomando el control de los Changelings, pero pronto, dominaré la mente de la Reina Chrysalis y la de Discord, ¡JUNTO A TODA EQUESTRIA!**

Ok… creo que encontré a la personalidad inconfundible de una psicópata.

**-Ahora, los aniquilaré a todos, poni por poni… ¡Hasta que no quede ninguno! Cumpliré mi venganza, no solo con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¡sino también con todos los que se atrevieron a humillarme! ¡Changelings, al ataque!**

Sunset Shimmer, junto con el resto de la escolta, intentaron enfrentarse a ella.

**-Dreamdead, debes regresar donde las portadoras de la Armonía. ¡Avísales que encontramos rehenes aquí!**

**-¡Pero no sabemos dónde están!**

**-Primero necesitas huir y podrás ir en su búsqueda.**

**-D-De acuerdo…**

Galopé de regreso hacia Ponyville, donde iba a estar completamente a salvo, esquivando todos los árboles que me impedían el paso. Pensé en no volar, pues los Changelings me seguirían y me localizarían rápidamente. Pero me olvidé de un obstáculo que no podía evitar…

Justo cuando estaba a una centena de metros de salir a Ponyville, apareció Trixie, que realizó un hechizo de teletransportación para situarse frente a mí.

**-¡Aaah!**

**-¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún no he terminado contigo, Dreamdead.**

**-No voy a permitir que me impidas pasar. ¡Es hora de tu despedida, Trixie!**

Concentré toda mi magia posible en mi cuerpo, para soltarlo en una enorme esfera de energía, directo hacia ella. Esta esfera explotó, levantando una espesa nube de polvo. Creí haberla vencido; un grave error.

**-Nadie se mete conmigo, Trixie. Si hago esto, es por mi propio bien y de nadie más.**

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Eso era magia? No me hagas reír…**

**-¿QUÉ?**

Entre la nube de polvo, vi dos luces rojas, que venían de los ojos de la unicornio, mostrándose enfadada y a la vez sonriente al mismo tiempo que la tierra levantada en el aire se dispersaba.

**-Si quieres ver lo que es realmente "magia", ¡esta es tu oportunidad!**

**-No…**

Su cuerno emitió una luz brillante, que luego causó una arrasadora onda de choque que me empujaba brutalmente hacia atrás, quebrando con mi cuerpo un par de árboles.

**-¡AAAARGH!**

Terminé en el suelo, algo mareado, y con un dolor terrible en mis alas. De inmediato, Trixie volvió a teletransportarse.

**-¿Ves lo que te digo? El Amuleto del Alicornio es capaz de incrementar mi poder, haciendo que tú solo seas insignificante frente a mí. ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que es mejor no matarte por ahora. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos para verte sufrir más, cuando pidas revancha. Hasta pronto, mi dulce caballero alicornio.**

**-…Ah… Creo que… esas son las… consecuencias… de insultar a una… chica…**

No puedo moverme. Mis ojos se cierran… ¿Será este mi final? ¿No cumpliré mi promesa de salir de Equestria? Blanca… Si supieras lo que estoy viviendo… ¿Te decepcionarás de ti… misma? Lo siento, padres, pero creo que me quedaré aquí, atrapado en mi propio sueño… por siempre…

* * *

**Uff... Estoy cansado de escribir... En especial por improvisar las rimas de Zecora. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, y entiendan esto: Es solo la primera parte, esto apenas comienza...**

**¡Recórcholis! Se me olvidaba...**

**He pensado en que "Las aventuras fandom de Rómulo-Equestria Querida" necesita tener más variedad, eso quiere decir que nuestro protagonista viajará a otras dimensiones del universo MLP, como por ejemplo: Canterlot High, poniendo de cabeza a la escuela y alterar la trama, volviéndola más burlesca y divertida. Algo innovador, ¿No creen? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Yo me estoy imaginando un capítulo llamado "Equestria Men - Dreamdead Rocks!"(en referencia a la película que se va a estrenar pronto).**

**Respóndanlo en los reviews, por favor. ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo! **


	10. Vamos a aplastar insectos! (Parte 2)

**Ah, otro día de publicación... Me encanta ver que progreso día a día... Bien, mis estimados lectores, he aquí la continuación del capítulo compuesto "!Vamos a aplastar insectos!" después de más de veinte días de sangre, sudor y lágrimas por escribirlo. Pero antes debo darles unas clases de historia (si desean pueden saltearla):**

**Un día 25 de Septiembre, de hace ya varios años, nació una joven promesa nacida en el Perú. Este se destacó por aprender a pronunciar fluidamente el idioma de inglés a los 6 años, pero ya en su adolescencia, dijo que él no se sentía a gusto con aprender más del idioma, alegando que eso no era lo suyo. Pero algo distinto le aguardaba poco después... Descubrió a ciertas amistades que lo inspiraron a escribir. Empezó escribiendo poemas (muy primitivas, a decir verdad), pero con el paso del tiempo, notó que escribir solamente poemas no lo era todo. Fue así cuando visitó Fanfiction, y es ahí, donde se sintió más identificado. Esa joven promesa terminó poniéndose el pseudónimo de Exildan, el Inspirado. Y ahora intenta hacerse ver deleitando a sus lectores escribiendo fanfics, respetando celosamente las reglas ortográficas(aunque eso le haga demorar un culo de tiempo) y agregar coherencia a la trama.**

**Muchas gracias, y ahora podemos continuar con lo que viene. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**!Vamos a aplastar insectos! (Segunda parte)**

* * *

Conciencia de Rómulo: ¡Siiiiii! ¡Al fin soy libre! Hasta nunca, Rómulo Velásquez, no te voy a extrañar por lo estúpido que eres…

Exildan: Oye, ten un poco más de respeto hacia mi protagonista, ¿quieres?

Conciencia: ¡No jodas! ¿Has hecho un Self insert? Bah, me da igual. De todas maneras me voy a largar de aquí. Nadie me va a detener esta vez.

Exildan: Eso es lo que tú crees, conciencia. Míra quiénes han llegado…

Conciencia: ¿Eh? ¡Carajo, son las Mane 6! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Exildan?

Exildan: No sé… Tal vez es porque quiero verte sufrir más y me entretengo al hacerlo. Ahora, es momento de que regreses. Esto aún no acaba.

Conciencia: ¡NOOOOO! ¡MALDIGO TU SELF INSEEEEEERT!

* * *

**-¿Está él bien?**

**-Dreamdead…**

**-De seguro está inconsciente…**

**-Nunca debimos pedirle que nos acompañe…**

Esas voces… ¿Sigo vivo? ¿No he muerto? Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo una segunda oportunidad? ¡Estoy con suerte!

**-¡SIGO VIVO!**

Desperté de golpe, eufórico. Al abrir los ojos noté que continuaba en el bosque, pero la desgracia apenas acababa de comenzar…

*Sonido de crujido de hueso*

**-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Mi ala!**

**-¡Twilight, debemos hacer algo! ¡Dreamdead se retuerce de dolor!**

**-Es que se me olvidó como hacer el hechizo de cura…**

**-¡Improvisa, entonces!**

**-Cálmate, Rainbow Dash. Intento hacerlo…**

Medio segundo después…

**-Twilight, ¡Le hiciste desaparecer todos sus huesos!**

**-¡Guau, parece una gelatina!**

**-¡Cállate, Pinkie!**

**-Qué asco… Sus ojos parecen salirse…**

**-Disculpen, amigas. Aún no me sé todos los hechizos… Voy a intentar con otro…**

Otro hechizo después…

**-¿En serio, Twilight? ¿Una tarta? ¿Por qué lo convertiste en una tarta?**

**-¡Te dije que no me sé todos los hechizos aún, Applejack!**

Oigan, ¿Pueden escucharme? ¡¿Qué tal si dejan de discutir y me convierten en poni de una vez por todas?!

**-Se supone que eres una princesa muy dotada, Twilight…**

Qué bien, no me escuchan…

**-¡Qué delicia! ¡Es una tarta! Tengo mucha hambre hoy, así que…**

**-¡No, Pinkie!**

Por fin, Twilight me hizo regresar a mi forma de poni, pero con una horrible mordida en mí cuello…

**-¡Au!**

**-¡Pinkie!-** gritaron todas.

**-¡Oh! Disculpen, ji, ji… Estaba algo hambrienta.**

Pinkie, los ponis no se comen. Lamentablemente me dejaste un horrendo trauma psicológico cuando vi que preparaste pastelillos con las vísceras de Rainbow Dash en el video "Cupcakes HD" (Jodiste mi infancia, MisterDavey).

**-Dreamdead, Pinkie te dejó una marca…-**murmuró Fluttershy.

**-Ay… Rayos…**

Twilight intervino:

**-Debo curarte esa herida. No me tomará mucho tiem-**

**-¡Twilight, no! Déjalo así, por favor. **

**-Bueno, no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas. Cambiando de tema, Dreamdead, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Dónde está el resto de la escolta? **

Ay… Hablando de puras tonterías, se esfumó de mi cabeza la preocupación por mis colegas.

Bajé la cabeza, expresando un leve temor.

**-Princesa, fue Trixie. Ella me atacó después de que yo intentaba escapar a Ponyville. Sunset Shimmer de seguro está en problemas junto con Zecora y Redheart.**

**-¡¿Las encontraron?! ¿Ellas están a salvo?**

**-Así es, pero todas posiblemente están encerradas ahora. Por cierto, Twilight, ¿has llegado donde el Árbol de la Armonía?**

**-Sí, pero… no queríamos dejar a nuestra escolta abandonada. Como ves, aún no portamos los elementos.**

…

…

…

…

Dreamdead: *extreme facepalm*

Twilight, me has decepcionado… una vez más…

**-Princesa, está bien que intente velar por el bienestar de los ponis, pero entiéndalo, ¡esto ya es demasiado! ¡Se preocupa solo por un puñado de ponis bien entrenados para el combate mientras que en la batalla están cayendo decenas de soldados sin experiencia por cada minuto que pasa! **

Rainbow Dash empezó a regañarme.

**-¡No le hables a Twilight con ese tono!**

**-¿Y qué? ¿Vamos a esperar a que los Wonderbolts también caigan? ¡Hay que regresar al árbol de inmediato!**

Con esas palabras callé a la pegaso celeste. Twilight reaccionó bruscamente, diciendo:

**-¡Soy una tonta! ¡Debemos irnos ya! Dreamdead, el camino está despejado. Nada nos impedirá dirigirnos al árbol ahora.**

**-Mucho mejor, Twilight. ¡Andando!**

Yo, junto con la Mane 6, avanzamos como un relámpago hacia el árbol. Tardamos algo de cinco minutos en ir hacia allá sin problemas, pero al llegar, nos topamos con un encuentro inesperado.

**-Oh, oh… Twilight, tenemos compañía.**

**-¡No puede ser!**

Vimos frente a nosotros a la Reina Chrysalis y Discord, ambos extrayendo los elementos del árbol.

**-¡Oigan, par de bellacos! ¡Si quieren esos elementos, antes tendrán que pasar sobre nosotras!-** gritó Rainbow Dash.

**-Oh… Mira a quiénes tenemos aquí, Discord. Lo sentimos, pero no queremos perder más tiempo con ustedes. Ya nos vamos…**

Les impedí el paso, poniéndome frente a ellos.

**-Ya oyeron a Rainbow Dash. Esos elementos no son suyos, Reina Chrysalis. **

**-¡Guau! ¿Trajiste a tu novio, Twilight Sparkle? No pensaba que era tan escuálido. ¿Piensas que con él podrás interrumpir mis preciados planes? Eso es… absurdo, ¿sabes?**

**-Di lo que quieras, insecto andrajoso. Ella es mi amiga.** -dije, mirándola- **Además, soy el encargado de protegerla de seres testarudos como ustedes, que al fin y al cabo, siempre estarán hundidos en el fracaso y la malicia.**

**-Bonito discurso, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión con tus tontas palabras. Encárgate de los ponis, Discord. Yo voy a continuar con mis planes al pie de la letra.**

**-No hace falta que lo diga, Su Majestad…-**respondió.

Con esas palabras, Chrysalis desapareció del lugar, junto con los elementos.

**-Discord, reacciona, por favor. Estás en el bando equivocado. Tú tienes un rol muy importante en el reino… **

**-¡Ja! ¿Solamente detectar magia inestable? Tonterías… De ahora en adelante, seré la mano derecha de la Reina Chrysalis, y me encargaré de sembrar el caos en el reino el día en que ella sea la próxima gobernante. ¡Yo siempre pensé que mi anterior labor era solo algo temporal! Aspirar a más… ¡es un sentimiento increíble! Y todo se lo debo a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Esa carta suya… me abrió los ojos…**

¿Sabes, Discord? Me diste más ganas de saber qué escribió Twilight en esa maldita carta.

**-¡Te equivocas, Discord! Yo solo… escribí esa carta… porque un día desconfié de ti.-** respondió Twilight.

**-Pero en parte tenías mucha razón, princesa. Si me quedaba más tiempo siendo el títere de Celestia, vería siempre un reino en el que nunca estaré acostumbrado. Moriría sin hallar lo que era antes de que me borraran la memoria… Me pregunto cómo sería Equestria cuando alcance el clímax de la distorsión… Je, je… ¡Soñar no cuesta nada!**

Notamos un fuerte temblor que nos hizo asustar. En poco tiempo, la tierra mostraba algunas grietas, lo que significaba algo riesgoso. Fluttershy intentó apaciguar su ansiedad acercándose al Draconequus, pero una fisura la hizo retroceder.

**-¡Discord, ese futuro no es tuyo! Todos te necesitamos tal y como eres; ¡no mereces sobrepasar los límites!-** gritó ella.

**-Fluttershy, cometí un grave error al confiar en ti y creer que eras mi mejor amiga. Solo eres… un pegaso cualquiera, que solamente se preocupa por sus amigas y nada más. Yo estoy de sobra aquí.**

Todos presenciamos un par de lágrimas que corrían las mejillas de Fluttershy, aclarando así que sus palabras lograron herirla intensamente.

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú me importas mucho!**

**-¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo, eh? ¡Eso es imposible! La Reina Chrysalis me entiende mejor que tú. Me impulsó a seguir mi verdadero instinto caótico. **

**-¿En qué te has convertido...?**

Fluttershy no pudo resistir tanta maldad y se echó a llorar.

* * *

Rómulo, ¡no te quedes ahí parado, idiota! Discord acaba de hacer algo inhumano para la comunidad brony. ¡Haz que el tarado ese se arrepienta de una vez!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Reaccioné ante esa escena y volé como un rayo hacia Discord, empujándolo contra el árbol.

**-¿Te das cuenta del daño que hiciste a Fluttershy? ¡Discúlpate!**

**-¿Y qué tal si digo que no? **

Sus garras se tornaron de un color rojizo intenso y me comenzó a ahorcar.

**-Si no me sueltas ahora, ¡tendrás que decir adiós a tu vida!**

Mi cuello empezó a quemarse, hecho que me hizo gritar de dolor.

**-¡Aaaah! ¡No! De… acuerdo, te voy a… soltar, pero no…**

Retrocedí y solté a Discord.

**-¿Ahora lo entiendes? Eres débil, y eso está bien visto.**

**-No soy débil, Discord. Lo que pasa es que aún no sé qué es ser un poni, ¡Pero las portadoras de la armonía sí lo saben!**

**-¡Y te lo vamos a demostrar!-** gritó Rainbow Dash.

**-¿Qué?**

Discord volteó la mirada hacia las Mane 6, pero lo que vio no era nada más y nada menos que el Gallo Dragón. Cerré mis ojos después de mirarlo tan solo un minúsculo período de tiempo. Finalmente, el Draconequus se convirtió en piedra, por tercera vez. Esperé un poco de tiempo con los ojos cerrados para no seguir su mismo destino.

**-Todo está bien, Dreamdead. Ya puedes abrirlos.-** dijo Fluttershy.

**-Ehm… Gracias, Fluttershy. Parece que me has cuidado bastante. Al menos debo compensártelo con algo.**

**-Ya te dije que no necesito nada a cambio, Dreamdead… **

Desde allí, Fluttershy se mostró muy preocupada.

**-Discord… no era así… Era demasiado amigable con nosotras y acostumbrarnos con él no nos fue nada difícil…**

**-Hay veces en que las sorpresas te golpean duramente, Fluttershy.** -dije yo- **Pero, te aseguro que todo volverá a estar como antes ni bien terminemos con esto.**

Solo espero que el hijo de puta de Discord se arrepienta de haberla hecho sufrir. Y pensar que el dúo Fluttercord era una de las parejas más emblemáticas de los fanfics de MLP… Qué patético.

Pinkie interrumpió:

**-Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?**

**-¡Es una llave!**

¡Claro! ¡Es la llave de la jaula!

**-Necesitamos esa llave. Con eso podremos abrir la jaula en la que se encuentran capturadas Zecora y Redheart.**

**-¡Bien! ¿Entonces qué esperamos?-**preguntó Applejack.

**-Pero… Los elementos…-** murmuró Fluttershy.

**-Los tenemos que recuperar también, pero primero hay que planear algo.-** aseguró Twilight- **Dreamdead, ya que eres el estratega aquí, ¿Qué nos puedes sugerir?**

Oh, mierda, no otra vez…

**-Lo siento, princesa. Carezco de ideas…**

**-Piensa en algo, Dreamdead. No queremos presenciar qué actos malévolos causará la Reina Chrysalis con los Elementos de la Armonía.**

Hice un largo suspiro y planeé lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

**-Es mejor que se dividan en dos grupos de tres. Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Applejack, constituirá el grupo Terra, mientras que Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy formarán el grupo Aero. Terra deberá regresar a Ponyville para pedir refuerzos, mientras que Aero irá a la jaula donde están Zecora y Redheart. **

**-No sabemos dónde están ellas.- **dijo Twilight.

**-Yo las guiaré. Después de que las liberemos, vamos a regresar a Ponyville para reunirnos con Terra, junto con el ejército de soldados ponis. De ahí, Zecora y la enfermera irán a un refugio, mientras que nosotros ya reunidos iremos adentrándonos en el bosque, hasta ir donde se encuentra la Reina Chrysalis.**

No sé… pero algo me dice que este plan… va a fallar. ¿Cuándo demonios dejaré de ser pesimista?

* * *

¡Eso lo decides tú, imbécil! ¡Te lo preguntas una y otra vez, sabiendo que tú puedes tener la solución! ¿Por qué tuve que ser la conciencia de esta basura humana?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Hecho. Entonces, Dreamdead, nos tendrás que llevar donde Zecora.**

**-Sí. Applejack, ya sabes qué hacer, ¿no es así? Estarás al cargo del grupo Terra.**

**-¡Cuenta conmigo!-** respondió.

**-¿No puedo ser yo la segunda al mando? –** preguntó Pinkie.

**-Pinkie, esos asuntos son para después. Por ahora, hay que seguir el plan al pie de la letra. Vamos, Twilight.-** dije.

**-¿Vamos a volar?-** preguntó Rainbow Dash.

**-No por nada somos el grupo Aero. ¡Síganme!**

Alzamos vuelo sobre el bosque, avanzando por los aires. Seguimos la misma ruta que recorrió Sunset Shimmer, pero algo raro ocurrió.

*BOOM!*

Se oyó nuevamente el sonido de la erupción de un volcán.

**-¡Aaah! ¿Qué fue eso?-** preguntó Fluttershy, asustada.

Miré a mi alrededor. El fondo del bosque se llenó de humo, como si estuviera cubierta de una densa neblina.

**-¡Ese sonido vino de allá! ¡Está oculto en ese cúmulo!- **exclamó Twilight.

**-Primero es lo primero, princesa Twilight. Hay rehenes que están en problemas.**

Ignoramos el sonido y continuamos nuestro camino. Finalmente, llegamos a la jaula. Un grupo de Changelings estaban custodiando el lugar. Por increíble que parezca, Sunset Shimmer y el resto de la escolta NO estaban allí.

Y Rainbow Dash tuvo que arruinarnos el plan esperado…

**-¡Ahí están! ¡Tenemos que liberarlos ya!**

**-Shhh… ¡No grites, por favor! **

Demasiado tarde. Los Changelings nos vieron y se aproximaron para atacarnos.

**-Gracias por nada, Dash. ¡Es hora de tomar medidas extremas! Fluttershy, usa la llave y abre la jaula. Nosotros combatiremos contra los Changelings. **

**-E-Está bien…**

**-¡Twilight, protege a Fluttershy! **

**-¡Entendido!**

**-Rainbow Dash, ambos lucharemos a la vez. ¿Estás lista?**

**-Siempre estoy lista para todo, Dreamdead.**

* * *

Así que siempre está lista para todo... Me pregunto si estará lista para otras cosas aparte de pelear… Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Rómulo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Sin pestañear, Rainbow Dash atacó con patadas a todos los Changelings en pocos segundos… Oh, creo que subestimé su velocidad. Bueno, por suerte, no hubo problemas al combatir por los aires.

**-Oye, al menos debiste dejarme uno a mí, ¿no crees?-** pregunté.

**-Dreamdead, eres muy lento.**

**-¿Y qué esperabas? No soy realmente un poni. **

**-Lo sé perfectamente. Twilight me dijo que eras un alienígena que vino por accidente, pero debo decirte que das algo de vergüenza con nuestra apariencia. Te recomiendo que vayas a la Academia de Vuelo en Cloudsdale. Me pregunto si Spitfire te podrá aceptar con esas condiciones…**

Empezó a reírse.

**-Ji, ji, ji, ji… Creo que no…**

Me ofendes, Dash. ¿Qué tal si te hago un contraataque?

**-Parece que tenemos mucho en común, Rainbow Dash. Spitfire tampoco te aceptó, ¿verdad? Ji, ji, ji, ji… Creo que no…- **repetí.

**-¡Eso no fue gracioso, Dreamdead!**

**-Lo que me dijiste tampoco lo fue, fíjate.**

Twilight nos interrumpió, gritándonos desde la jaula.

**-¡Dreamdead! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Algo le pasa a Zecora!**

No puede ser...

**-¿Qué?**

Descendimos a tierra para ver lo que estaba pasando.

**-¿Qué ha pasado, Twilight?**

**-Zecora está algo pálida. **

**-****_Ayúdenme; me siento… _****_mal_****_. No quiero que… me ocurra algo… _****_fatal._**

Parece estar desnutrida. Debería ayudarla, ¿pero cómo?

* * *

Rómulo, eres el estratega aquí. Ya nos llenamos de bromitas esta vez, pero ahora, estás en un caso muy serio. ¡Piensa en algo, maldita sea! Esa cebra me cayó muy bien…

Atte. : Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Cálmate, Zecora. Regresaremos todos juntos hacia Ponyville. Alguien allí te atenderá.**

Se escuchó un sonido seco repetitivo al otro lado de la jaula.

**-Disculpen, pero… a la enfermera… le pasa algo también...-** dijo Fluttershy.

**-¿Ella está riendo?-** preguntó Rainbow Dash.

**-Así es. De hecho comió un pastelillo.-** respondí.

**-Debemos llevarlas a Ponyville cuanto antes. Si no lo hacemos las cosas empeorarán.-** sugirió Twilight.

**-Sí. ¡Vámonos de aquí!**

Nos retiramos del bosque, llevando a Zecora y a Redheart recostadas sobre nosotros.

**-Twilight, esa explosión… Seguro que debe venir de la Reina Chrysalis.**

**-Pienso lo mismo, Dreamdead. Ella está metida en un terrible plan malévolo y piensa usar los elementos, pero… ¿Quién le habló sobre éstos?**

**-Estoy totalmente seguro de que fue Discord, princesa.**

**-Al menos nos deshicimos de él. Solo faltan Trixie y Chrysalis.**

Después de terminar esa breve conversación, salimos sin problemas del bosque. El grupo Terra (Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack) nos estaba esperando junto con un numeroso ejército, la princesa Celestia y… una poni de fondo…

**-¡Dreamdead! ¡Estás bien!**

Un unicornio color cian verdoso salvaje aparece… una vez más. Fuck…

**-¡Aaah! ¡No jodas, Lyra! ¡Suel-ta-me…!**

Me abrazó fuertemente.

**-¡No lo haré!**

**-Desearía que esto sea un sueño… *snif***

¡A saltearse esta parte se ha dicho!

Ya todos tranquilos, (con Zecora y Redheart trasladadas al hospital del Doctor Stable) la princesa Celestia se me acercó y me preguntó algo:

**-¿Qué pasó con el resto de la escolta?**

**-Fuimos atacados por Trixie. Ella portaba consigo el Amuleto del Alicornio.**

**-¿Los abandonaste?**

**-No fue así, princesa. Sunset Shimmer me pidió que buscara a Twilight, pero Trixie me impidió el paso y casi me mata. Para suerte mía, la princesa y sus amigas me rescataron, pero cometieron un grave error al no retirar los elementos del Árbol de la Armonía.**

**-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Y qué pasó con los elementos?**

**-Se los llevó la Reina Chrysalis….-**murmuró Fluttershy.

**-Entonces estamos en serios problemas.-** respondió la princesa-** Twilight Sparkle, reconozco tu preocupación por las vidas de los demás seres, pero no debiste pasar por alto tu "tarea principal" en esta batalla.**

Princesa Celestia, gracias a ti, me acabo de acordar de que me faltaban ejercicios qué resolver para sacarme una buena nota en clases. Y ahora estoy en un hospital, con mi alma transportada hacia esta dimensión. Y todo por resaltar la palabra "tarea". Ay… ¡Voy a desaprobar una semana entera!

**-Lo sé, princesa. Aún así, es primordial también velar por la vida de los ponis… y también de Zecora. Le debo a ella muchas lecciones, y por eso dejé mi objetivo principal para ayudar a aquellos seres a quienes más quiero.**

Guau… Eso tiene mucho sentido. Demostraste lealtad a chorros, Twilight, pero no olvides que Dashie te gana. Al fin y al cabo, la pegaso celeste es la portadora del elemento de la lealtad.

La princesa Celestia se mostró muy seria, pero a la vez se expresaba muy preocupada.

**-Espero que planees una solución a este problema, Twilight Sparkle.**

**-No lo dude, princesa. De paso, necesitaré la ayuda de Dreamd-**

**-¡Princesa Twilight, renuncio a ser el estratega de ese plan!-** interrumpí.

**-¡P-Pero te necesitamos! Tus planes han resultado exitosos e infal-**

**-¡Ya está dicho!-** protesté-** Solo voy a participar en la batalla para proteger a la princesa. Eso es todo.**

**-¡Argh! No me interrumpas, ¿Quieres?**

**-Wounded Dreamer, tu estadía en el reino nos favoreció bastante, aunque tú no lo creas.**-afirmó Celestia- **No permitas que toda tu reputación se eche a perder negándote a apoyar a Twilight.**

**-Oh, no…**

Está bien que haya ganado en numerosos juegos de estrategia en tiempo real (Starcraft II, Age of Mythology, Command and Conquer), ¡pero ya esto es demasiado! ¡Me van a sobreexplotar con mis conocimientos! ¡Solicito ayuda!

Lyra Intervino:

**-Princesa Celestia, si me permite intervenir, parece que Dreamdead intenta decir que hacer estrategias es algo poco usual para él, y encima le cuesta tiempo ordenar sus ideas para planear uno.**

Ah, Lyra, no pedí tu ayuda… pero te agradezco por librarme de esta.

Celestia se quedó pensativa.

**-De acuerdo. Entonces Twilight Sparkle debe plantearse esa solución ella sola.**

Odio decirlo, pero me has salvado, Lyra.

**-Dreamdead, ¿Tienes idea de dónde están Sunset Shimmer y los demás? –**preguntó Applejack.

**-Considerando la situación, creo que ellos ya están hechos unos cadáveres.**

**-¡No te pronuncies así de la escolta! –** Gritó Twilight-** Ellos pusieron sus vidas por protegernos. Además, no tienes pruebas para demostrar si ellos están sin vida en el bosque Everfree.**

**-Solo… decía. Es una hipótesis, nada más.- **me excusé.

**-Bien, como están aclaradas todas las cosas, es mejor no perder el tiempo y preparémonos para el avance final.-** dijo Celestia- **Nuestras fuerzas se están debilitando en el bosque, pero al menos hemos logrado ganar terreno, lo suficiente como para acorralar a la Reina Chrysalis. Tal vez suene arriesgado, pero los habitantes de Ponyville también serán parte de esta batalla.**

**-Princesa, ¿No le habían dicho que es un poco tarde como para ir al bosque nuevamente?-** pregunté, mirando al cielo, que ya se estaba oscureciendo**-** **Hay quien dice que las cosas son más peligrosas de noche. **

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿No te habían dicho que yo soy la princesa que controla el sol en el reino?**

Vete a la mierda, Trollestia…

**-Ehm… Digamos que se me olvidó. ¿Nos harías el favor de hacer regresar el sol e iluminar el bosque?**

**-¡Ni lo sueñes, Wounded Dreamer!-** gritó alguien.

**-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién...?**

Apareció nuevamente la princesa Luna.

Ehm… Entonces esto significa que Equestria... está jodida.

**-Hermana, por favor, no arruines mi noche.- prosiguió Luna- Se que tienes una batalla pendiente, pero esperé este eclipse lunar durante mucho tiempo. No quiero volver a esperar otros ciento cincuenta años para poder contemplar este fenómeno tan maravilloso.**

Intervine para hacerle entender a la princesa algo que era obvio.

**-Princesa Luna, la batalla es de todos. Tú también eres parte de esto. Además, piénsalo mejor: Si la Reina Chrysalis gana, gobernará el reino por toda la eternidad y tú de seguro no volverás a ver tu querido eclipse ni en cien mil años. **

La princesa Celestia meditó un poco.

**-Esta vez concordaré con la opinión de Dreamer, hermana. Corremos el riesgo de perder la batalla, y tenemos más probabilidades de perder con los Elementos en el poder de Chrysalis.**

**-Pero…**

**-Princesa, hemos ganado por decisión unánime. -**repliqué**- No tenemos otra alternativa.**

**-¡Hmph! Tú ganas, Wounded Dreamer, pero recuerda que soy la cogobernante de este reino. No permitiré que vuelvas a cuestionarme y humillarme frente a los demás ponis.**

**-Mi propósito no es humillarla, princesa. Solo quiero salir de Equestria y para eso debo contar con la ayuda de la princesa Celestia. Juro que no tengo malas intenciones contra ti.**

Pero los tendría si te metes en mi cabeza y me aterrorizas nuevamente con tus pesadillas…

**-¿Estás hablando en serio?**

**-Algo así…**

Justamente llegó Spike en el momento menos pensado. Me pregunto si él seguirá rencoroso…

**-¡Oh! ¡Hola de nuevo, Spike!**

**-Grrr… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**-¿Yo? Voy a entrar en la batalla. La Reina Chrysalis tiene los elementos y yo voy a recuperarlos junto con sus portadoras.**

Se mostró pensativo.

**-Estás mintiendo. Eres muy cobarde como para que combatas contra los Changelings.**

Por favor… La serie MLP durante sus cuatro temporadas nunca ha sido cruel con sus protagonistas ni con sus personajes secundarios. Todo allí es de color rosa pastel. La violencia en el show es ridículamente nula. Los bronies son los únicos encargados de cambiar la historia para volverla más interesante o hypeada. Tú, Spike, que viviste durante casi nueve años en este reino, lo sabes perfectamente bien.

Aunque no debo descartar lo que me hizo Trixie. Eso sí fue cruel…

**-Gracias por el calificativo, pero yo sé cuidarme. A propósito, Spike, ¿Qué tal te va con Rar-? **

Una inmensa llama incineró mi rostro.

**-¿Decías algo, Dreamer?**

**-¡AAAH! ¡MI CARA! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESO!?**

**-Me caes mal; no es mi culpa. –**respondió el bebé dragón.

**-¡Basta de distracciones!-** exclamó Celestia**- Es hora de que el sol vuelva a iluminarnos. Esto drenará parte mi magia, pero lo haré por el bien del reino.**

Vimos que el sol regresó de entre el horizonte. Para serles sincero, fue algo fenomenal. Los cielos volvieron a aclararse y las nubes regresaron a su color habitual.

**-Listo. Wounded Dreamer, estás corriendo un riesgo al adentrarte en el bosque nuevamente. ¿Seguro que quieres intentarlo de todas formas?-** preguntó Celestia.

**-Solo pienso en que debería sacarle el jugo a mi estadía en este reino al máximo. Como dijo un filósofo una vez, "****_Carpe Diem". _**

**-¿Qué significa eso?**

**-"Aprovecha el día". ¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo!-** exclamé.

**-Noto que los humanos tienden a arriesgarse siempre.**

**-¿Por qué no hacerlo? El que no arriesga no gana, princesa. Eso lo tengo muy en cuenta.**

**-Pues eso se valora.**

Terminada nuestra conversación, la princesa Celestia hizo un asombroso discurso al mismo estilo de William Wallace.

**-De acuerdo, es hora de efectuar el ataque final contra la Reina Chrysalis. Usemos todos los recursos posibles para atacar. No piensen en retirarse; alcancen la victoria que está a apenas unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Jamás permitiremos que nuestro reino quede sumido en la destrucción y la oscuridad total. Las portadoras de la armonía tampoco deben retroceder, pues el destino de Equestria recae sobre ellas. ¡Los ponis aquí no se rinden ni aunque pierdan! ¡Es la hora! ¡Demostremos a nuestros enemigos de lo que estamos hechos nosotros!**

Se acercaron cinco catapultas preparadas para lanzar más pastelillos. El señor y la señora Cake estaban allí, frente a esas enormes cosas.

La Familia Apple no se quiso quedar atrás (con sus Ipods, Iphones, Ipads mini, y su Mac OS X de última generación). Era de esperarse que Big Macintosh esté rodeado de una multitud de yeguas que no eran de su familia.

**-El final de esta batalla va a comenzar pronto. ¡Es hora de patear traseros!**

**-¡Y a comer manzanas!-** gritó Applejack.

**-¿Eh?**

Miré a Applejack, junto con una canasta repleta de dichas frutas rojas.

**-Oh, solo se me ocurrió continuar tu frase. Por cierto, ¿quieres una?**

**-Por hoy día no, gracias.-** respondí.

Un poni explorador salió del bosque. Se dirigió hacia la princesa, tratando de darnos una mala noticia.

**-¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Nuestras fuerzas están en graves aprietos! ¡Debemos enviar la tropa final ya!-** gritó, jadeando.

**-Bien. ¡Ponis, es hora de avanzar!**

Después de un grito masivo de guerra, el ejército poni avanzaba ferozmente por tierra y aire por el bosque, decidido a asestarle el golpe de gracia a la Reina Chrysalis. Las Mane 6 y yo avanzamos primero, dejando a Spike, Lyra, Celestia, Luna y al resto de habitantes de Ponyville atrás.

Empecé por volar y a limpiar el cielo de Changelings, o más bien dicho, a recoger las sobras, pues los Wonderbolts y Rainbow Dash eran los maestros de la Fuerza Aérea de Equestria; se encargaban del 95% de esos insectos.

De pronto, se apareció una lluvia de pastelillos en el cielo, el cual los Changelings se los comieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus "Happy Love Brownies".

Como no era taaan útil para atacar por los aires, me decidí a avanzar por tierra. Lo mismo pasó; no era tan útil como pensaba.

Ataqué con bolas de fuego a los enemigos, pero el que se llevó el premio mayor en ataques terrestres era Big Macintosh. Estaba combatiendo a unos metros de mí, pero éste estaba en problemas. Era el punto de atracción de esas criaturas, que trataban de morderlo con sus mortíferos colmillos.

Decidí ayudarlo, pero sus "ángeles de la guarda" llegaron.

**-¡Oigan, bichos pútridos! Si quieren posar sus cascos sobre mi "Macky", ¡tendrán que pasar primero sobre mí!-** gritó una unicornio.

**-¡Sí, y también sobre mí!-** alardeó una pegaso.

**-¡Y sobre nosotras!-** gritaron dos gemelas terrestres.

Y detrás de esas cuatro ponis antes mencionadas, apareció un harén de (valga la redundancia) yeguas decididas a proteger a su príncipe az… digo, rojo. ¡Pero qué digo! El no es un príncipe…

¿Cuál es tu secreto, Mac? ¿Qué mierda te hace tan atractivo?

* * *

Tú mismo lo dijiste, Rómulo. El es un Casanova profesional, matemático avanzado, fortísimamente fuerte, un potente emisor de testosterona hasta los cascos, etc. Digamos que es la versión ponificada de Zac Efron fusionado con Robert Pattinson y el mítico Narciso, pero más actualizado.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Los Changelings organizaron una retirada, pero las Macfans los fulminaron al instante.

Avancé más profundamente hacia el bosque, en un camino seguro. Allí ya no habían Changelings, pero al adentrarme más, me encontré con una sorpresa.

**-Demonios. ¿En qué parte del bosque me he metido? Creo que me estoy perdiendo…**

**-Psst… **

Se oyó un chitar entre los árboles.

**-¿Eh? ¿Alguien anda allí? No, tal vez sea una trampa. Mejor sigo el rumbo del ejército.**

**-Estúpido… alicornio…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Alguien me acaba de insultar? Oye tú, no sé quién carajos eres, pero quienquiera que seas, no te atreverás a ofenderme, ¿oíste?**

Escuché el sonido de una especie de bulto cayendo detrás de mí.

**-¡Ay!**

**-¿Pero qué…? ¡Sunset Shimmer! ¿Eres tú?**

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa, eh? ¿No ves que estoy mal herida?**

**-Recién te veo así. ¿Cómo crees que podría verte si estabas escondida en un árbol? **

Intentó levantarse, pero al momento se desplomó.

**-Au... **

**-Eh... ¿Te encuentras bien?** –pregunté.

**-¿No me estás viendo, idiota? Arg… Contigo no hay quien te soporte.**

**-Oh, bueno, te puedo ayudar, si quieres.**

**-Ya era hora, Wounded Dreamer.**

La ayudé a levantarse. Recién acabo de notar que sufrió varias lesiones en sus patas.

**-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde están los demás?**

**-El resto fueron secuestrados por los Changelings. Mientras huía fui víctima de muchas caídas y por eso me refugié en un árbol.**

**-Parece que tienes mucha suerte. Pues bien, deberías retirarte de aquí. Estamos en medio de una batalla y corres el riesgo de morir.**

**-¡No me retiraré! Mis colegas fueron tomados prisioneros y es mi deber liberarlos. Y tú me tienes que ayudar, quieras o no.**

**-¿En serio? Sunset, no sé dónde están ellos…**

**-Yo sí lo sé. ¡Sígue…! ¡Ay!**

Volvió a caerse. De inmediato procedí a ayudarla. Para suerte mía, ella dejó su papel de villana y ahora… es otra poni de fondo.

**-Sunset, no te esfuerces demasiado. Mejor deja las cosas estar, ¡que estamos a un paso de ganar la guerra! **

**-¿Sabes? Detesto tu optimismo.**

**-No me ocurre a menudo esa sensación, je, je.**

* * *

Uf, hasta que por fin muestras la personalidad correcta. Oh, mira quién ha llegado, Rómulo. Ni más ni menos que Twilight y sus amigas.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Sunset? ¿Dreamdead?**

**-¡Princesa Twilight!**

**-Oh, qué alivio. ****Sigues en plena forma, Sunset.**

**-No del todo, princesa.-** repliqué- **Está herida.**

**-Déjame ver si puedo curarla.**

Se acercó y revisó su estado. Sin dudarlo, empleó un hechizo que reestableció su salud.

**-Listo. Ahora levántate.**

**-¡Guau! ¡Increíble! Estos hechizos deben de ser muy complicados para que los hagas.- **dijo Sunset, sonriente- **Le agradezco mucho, princesa.**

**-De nada, Sunset. Es más, me alegra que seas parte de mi escolta. De seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien para después.**

Oooh… presiento la llegada de un miembro más en el grupo…

¡No se pierda la llegada de una nueva película que revolucionará los confines de la imaginación brony! ¡My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: "Mane 7", próximamente!

Rainbow Dash interrumpió para avisarnos de una desgracia inminente:

**-Disculpen por entrometerme en esto, pero acabo de divisar un colosal enjambre de Changelings dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.**

**-¿Estás hablando en serio, Dash? –** preguntó Applejack.

Miré al fondo del bosque. Definitivamente Dashie decía la verdad.

**-¡Tenemos que correr! ¡Son demasiados!-**grité.

**-¡Tú corre si quieres, Dreamdead, pero nosotras no nos rendiremos**!-respondió Twilight.

Vaya sexteto de tercas… Ni modo, como un casi caballero que soy, tengo que echar una mano.

**-De ser así, no me quedaré atrás. Les ayudaré. ¡Allá voy!**

Alcé vuelo y me preparé para detener la oleada. Esta vez no me tocó pelear con un Changeling cualquiera; este era de un color rojizo, y era dos veces más grande que el normal.

**-¡Guau! ¡Me tocó la lotería! Bah… Tu tamaño no es excusa para no vencerte.**

Como un rayo, sufrí un golpe en mi cara.

**-¡Au! ¡Eso me dolió! ¡Estás muerto, hijo de…!**

Rodeé al insecto y provoqué un tornado que lo hizo girar y marearse en el aire.

**-¿No fue suficiente, eh, grandulón? ¡Ahora te voy a achicharrar con un relámpago!**

Justo cuando quise hacer eso, el Changeling me pateó hacia abajo, cayendo estrepitosamente al bosque.

**-Auch… Ese sí que golpea fuerte. Bien, ahora sí despertaste al león. ¡Te vas a enterar!**

Volví a volar y me coloqué frente a mi rival. De repente unas esferas de energía lo vencieron, ahorrándome la pelea.

**-¡Dreamdead, deja de jugar! -** gritó Sunset Shimmer, desde abajo.

**-Lo siento, pero no se pelear bien…**

*¡BOOOM!*

**-¡Aaah! ¿Otra vez esa explosión? Espera… La Reina Chrysalis debe de estar allá, estoy seguro… ¡Twilight!**

**-¡Sí, lo sé, Dreamdead! ¡Dash, Fluttershy! ¡Hay que adentrarnos en el bosque!**

**-¡Twilight, cuidado!**

Una lluvia de pastelillos iba a caer sobre nosotros. Y para estupidez mía, tenía que abrir la boca de sorpresa.

**-¡Dreamdead, cierra la boca!**

*ÑAM!*

*gulp*

Demasiado tarde…

Caí bruscamente al suelo del bosque, atorado por el pastelillo que me tragué. No podía resistir esa cosa en mi garganta, por lo que me desvanecí debido a la asfixia.

* * *

¿En serio? ¿Tanto por un puto pastelillo? No creo que vaya a morir; apenas estamos comenzando… ¡Rómulo! ¡Despierta y manda a la mierda a Chrysalis de una maldita vez por todas!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

-…

* * *

Esto no puede ser posible… *suspiro*

Supongo que querrás un pequeño empujoncito… De acuerdo, lo haré voluntariamente, pero a cambio, ¡te convertiré en el poni más marica de Equestria! ¡Música, maestro!

* * *

De los creadores de "La conciencia de Rómulo" y "La hora del Flashback", llega desde los rincones de las ideas más descabelladas de Exildan el Inspirado…

"¡Equestria querida, El musical!" (Ahora disponible en aTunes [no iTunes] y en otras tiendas virtuales no tan conocidas).

* * *

(Inserte canción de batalla "Don't Stop me Now – Queen" aquí) Sí, hay que resaltarlo: ES de batalla.

* * *

_Tonight…_

De pronto una misteriosa aura me impulsó hacia adelante. Estaba flotando y ascendiendo. Segundos después, al mismo estilo de las películas de fantasía, empecé a notar que salía de mi cuerpo, lo cual me parecía ilógico ya que ese cuerpo de poni era mi alma materializada. ¿Eso quiere decir que…? ¿Existe algo más profundo que el alma?

* * *

Respuesta a la duda de Rómulo: Pues déjame decirte que eso es cierto: Ese soy yo. Ahora, tú cumplirás el papel de conciencia, mientras yo poseeré tu alma, cuerpo o cómo mierda le llames. ¡Vas a ver cómo me las arreglo sin ayuda de las Mane 6!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

_¡Having a good time!_

Cual rayo furioso, volé a toda velocidad y desaté el "demonio" que llevé dentro. Sin embargo, yo no hice nada. Era como si mi cuerpo fuera poseído por un ente desenfrenado. Como una pelotita de Pinball, reboté milisegundos después de golpear a cuantos Changelings me encontraba. Algo curioso que debo aclarar aquí, es que estaba cantando en pleno enfrentamiento. Ya era hora de que alguien cantase en Equestria…

Me detuve en seco en una nube. Alrededor mío los pegasos estaban cayendo, pero ni mi voluntad reaccionó para volver en sí de una vez y ayudarlos. Más tarde, otra oleada enemiga se apreciaba al fondo del bosque.

* * *

Ji, ji, ji… ¿Qué tal si transformo este poni en un avión de caza viviente? ¡Es hora de expulsar esa magia!

* * *

¡Pe- pero qué es esto! Mi cuerno… está… ¿creciendo?

Agité mis alas y planeé por los cielos, a la vez que usaba mi cuerno como una ametralladora.

_Don't… stop… me - NOW!_

Rainbow Dash me alcanzó, volando al lado mío y avanzando a una velocidad casi temeraria.

**-¡Pero bueno! ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa fuerza?**

Intenté responderle, pero no podía decir nada. Aún si hablara, mi alma seguiría muda.

**-¡Oye! ¡Háblame al menos!- **gritó.

* * *

Creo que esta pegaso no me va a dejar en paz. ¡Solución inmediata! ¡Me desharé de ella!

* * *

**-¡Estoy empezando a descubrir mis poderes ocultos! Por cierto, Dash…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Peñasco.**

Dash miró al frente y se estrelló contra el muro gigante de piedra.

* * *

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡A eso lo llamo yo "Rainbow Crash"! Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Voy a aprovechar este momento para demostrarle al cobarde de Rómulo lo que debió hacer hace tiempo.

* * *

Al mirar abajo, vi que las fuerzas enemigas estaban tras mi búsqueda. El enjambre no tuvo otra opción que tomar las medidas más forzosas.

Se amontonaron hacia mí, mordiéndome todo el cuerpo.

**-¡Yo que ustedes lo pensaría dos veces, imbéciles! ¡Es hora de mostrar el poder de este cuerno!**

_About to oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, EXPLOOODE!_

*¡BOOM!*

¿Qué carajos…? ¿Cómo hice eso? ¿Se puede saber qué me pasa? ¡No puedo controlarme!

* * *

Deberías alegrarte porque estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio por ti, imbécil. Las fuerzas de Chrysalis son muy peligrosas para ti, que eres un gallina pesimista, indiferente y... ¡Oh, mira! ¡El cielo está cambiando de color! Bien, Changelings, ¡Canten conmigo!

* * *

…

…

…

…

Changelings: _Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me…!_

Dreamdead: _Hey, hey, hey!_

Changelings: _Don't stop me, don't stop me, ooh, ooh, ooh!_

Dreamdead: _I like it!_

Changelings: _Don't stop me, don't stop me…_

Esto debe ser una broma… ¿Los Changelings están cantando también? ¡Oh, no! ¡Se acercan!

**Solo moment**

* * *

¡No si yo puedo impedirlo! ¡Es el momento de mostrarte mi superhabilidad personalizada, Rómulo! ¡Prepárense, insectos malparidos!

* * *

**-¡ABSALON… XERO… DEATH… BEAM…!**

¿Qué…? Absa… ¿Qué? ¡Un momento! ¡Estoy causando un rayo mortal! ¡Espera! ¡Alto! ¡Debo tomar el jodido control! ¡A este paso destruiré el bosque Everfree!

* * *

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Soy el poni más poderoso de Equestria! ¡Atención, Reina Chrysalis! ¡Tus días están contados! ¡Te borraré junto con tus hijitos y cuando seas historia, yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarla de la biblioteca!

* * *

¡Oh, no! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ese ente desenfrenado está sediento de poder! ¡Quienquiera que seas, detente de una vez!

* * *

¡Oye! ¡Tenle un poco más de respeto a tu conciencia! Gracias a mí, verás cómo me las apaño en acabar con ella. Espero que este festín te sea espectacular, Rómulo…

* * *

Esto no puede ser cierto… Creo que me estoy acercando al escondite secreto de la Reina Chrysalis como si nada…

* * *

¡Deja de chillar, idiota!

* * *

**-¡Oye, Reina patas de "queso suizo"! ¡Vengo a cobrar mi venganza! ****¡A la carga!**

_I don't want to stop at all!_

Justo cuando iba acercarme a ella, un fortísimo golpe cayó en mi cara por una especie de muro… invisible.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¡AAAH! ¡NO! ¡Houston, tenemos un problema! Estoy perdiendo fuerzas… Me muero… Adiós, universo cruel… La conciencia desaparece…**

Para suerte mía volví a tomar el control, pero me sentía un poco mareado. Acto seguido cerré los ojos, lentamente…

**-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es mi dulce caballero alicornio! ¿Qué hace él enjaulado?**

¿Enjaulado, decías? Yo estaba causando un desastre en el bosque y… estoy ahora en una jaula… ¿En serio?

**-Deja de adularlo, Trixie. Él tendrá el mismo destino que esos tres pegasos. ¿Sabes? Él me recuerda bastante a la princesa Cadance cuando traté de encerrarla en el lugar más recóndito del castillo de Canterlot.**

**-Tenemos suerte de que no haya causado problemas contra nuestras fuerzas...**

* * *

¿No causé problemas? ¿Acaso no vieron lo que yo…? ¿P-PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO? ¡El bosque está intacto! ¡Rómulo, ayúdame a comprender qué hice durante estos últimos quince minutos!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-A propósito, Chrysalis, ¿qué de interesante tienen esos elementos de la Armonía?**

**-¿No te das cuenta? La princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas estaban desesperadas por obtenerlos en el bosque. Discord dijo que estas gemas poseen el poder más grande que existe en el reino. De tan solo tenerlos ante mí ya me siento vencedora de esta guerra… No… ¡Me siento como la nueva gobernante de Equestria!**

**-Oigan, estoy escuchando.-** interrumpí.

**-¿Eh? Trixie, ¿Hace cuanto que él está despierto?**

**-De hecho despertó hace unos segundos.-** respondió ella.

**-Ambas no saben nada de contra quién se enfrentan. Solo piénsenlo: ¿Cuántas veces fuiste derrotada por Twilight, Trixie?**

**-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no te consta!**

**-Reina Chrysalis, ¿recuerdas que la misma princesa Twilight Sparkle te arruinó los planes de invadir el reino?**

**-¡Grrr! ¡No me lo hagas recordar!**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué insisten? De hecho, ni aunque unan fuerzas, jamás podrán lograr sus cometidos.**

* * *

La verdad obvia es obvia, Rómulo. Nunca existió un solo episodio de la serie en el que las Mane 6 terminan como unas perdedoras humillables. ¡Son las protagonistas, joder! ¿Alguna vez has odiado al protagonista de alguna serie serie infantil? (No cuentan las que poseen acción en su trama).

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Te equivocas. En sí mi plan maestro no es dominar Equestria con mis pequeños retoños. No creas que Trixie y yo vamos a hacerlo solas…**

**-Discord se convirtió en piedra, Chrysalis. El ya no te ayudará.**

**-¿Él? Discord es solo un juguete, primor. ¿No te has preguntado de donde vienen esos sonidos estridentes?**

**-¿Te refieres a esas explosiones?**

**-Mira detrás de ti. Te sorprenderás…-** murmuró Trixie.

Obedecí y giré la cabeza.

* * *

MOTHER OF GOD… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO? ¿Acaso… la teoría de la Tierra Hueca existe? No quiero ni pensar qué hay adentro…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Q-qu-que c-cara-jos es…?**

**-¡Contempla mi plan matriz en su máximo apogeo! ¡Te presento al Pasaje al Tártarus!**

**-¿Eh? ¿Existe un Inframundo en Equestria? No soy capaz de creerlo.**

**-Pues ver es creer, Dreamdead.** -replicó Trixie- **Y en cualquier momento verás que nuestro plan supremo va a ser todo un éxito. Solo espero que los Changelings no tarden en sacarlo…**

**-¿Sacarlo? ¿Sacar qué?**

**-Dirás… "a quién". Él regresará y hará que todos los ponis tiemblen ante su presencia, y esta vez, Cerberus no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo; ese perro tricéfalo será otro esclavo más de la nueva Equestria.-** señaló Chrysalis.

**-¿Cerberus? Lo siento, señoritas, pero no lo conozco.-** dije.

**-¿No lo conoces?-** preguntaron ambas, sorprendidas.

**-Nop. El Tártaro sí lo conozco, pero a Cerberus… Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre. Dijeron que era un perro de tres cabezas, ¿No es así?**

El único perro de tres cabezas que vi era de la primera película de Harry Potter. La verdad es que ni me acuerdo si tenía nombre…

**-Creo que subestimas lo que hay allí abajo. Cerberus no solo es una bestia odiosa, sino también que es el carcelero del enemigo más temible de todos los ponis.**

**-¿Y se puede saber quién diantres es?-** pregunté, curioso.

**-Lord… Tirek…**

¿Lord Tirek? Me suena…

**-Tampoco lo conozco.**

Trixie y Chrysalis: *Plop!*

**-¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES CONOCER A LORD TIREK? ¡Él mismo se encargó de apoderarse de la magia de todos los ponis del reino!-** gritó Trixie.

No sé… Como que recuerdo ese nombre alguna vez…

¡Vamos a recordarlo gracias a "La Hora del Flashback"!

* * *

Flashbacks tape #2 running…

* * *

Y una vez más, Blanca volvió a acosarme pidiendo que la acompañe a una reunión brony organizada por fans. Yo estaba ahí tranquilo en el parque sentado en una banca hasta que el risueño ambiente se opacó debido a su presencia.

**-¡Rómulo! ¿Eres tú, verdad?**

Estaba frente a mí, a unos siete metros de distancia.

**-Oh oh… No la mires, abre el jodido libro y cúbrete la cara… No escuches ni lo que dice…**

* * *

Idiota. Deberías acceder y atreverte a decirle que estás ocupado. Se un hombre, ¿quieres? Si sigues así, terminarás como un perdedor y serás blanco fácil de los más abusivos de la escuela.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Creí que emplear ese plan iba a surtir efecto, pero no me di cuenta de quién estaba detrás de la banca minutos después.

**-Disculpa…**

**-¡Aaaah, carajo!** – exclamé, espantado y tirando el libro de chistes para adultos.

**-Buen intento, Rómulo, pero tu presencia es inconfundible. Cualquiera te puede reconocer a leguas.-** dijo, con una ligera sonrisa.

**-Pensaba que esta vez sí lo lograba… A ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora, Blanca? **

**-Estaba pensando si podrías asistir conmigo a una reunión de bronies en el centro comercial a las cinco de la tarde. ¿Qué dices, eh? ¿Te interesa?**

Hice un pequeño suspiro y empecé a decir lo que tenía planeado para más tarde.

**-Blanca, no es un buen momento para eso. Estoy estresado de las constantes tareas que me dejaron. ¡Encima tengo que hacer un trabajo grupal con Ángela para el proyecto de ciencias! **

**-¿Qué harás después?**

**-Iré a visitar a Andy para probar un nuevo juego que recién ha…**

**-¡¿IRÁS A VISITAR A ANDY?!- gritó de una manera descontrolada.**

¡Rayos! Parece que Blanca activó su modo tsundere. Debo retroceder lentamente…

**-Blanca, cálmate, por favor…**

**-¿Cómo crees que me voy a calmar? ¡Sabes detalle a detalle lo que él ha hecho!**

**-Baja esos humos, amiga. Solo hizo una pequeña crítica de tu serie favorita…**

**-¿Pequeña? ¿Dices a eso una pequeña crítica?**

**-Lo único que creo es que tratas a Andy como un antibrony, pero eso no es cierto. Además, en parte él tenía algo de razón. La similitud de Spike con "ese personaje" es notable, no lo niegues.**

**-De todas maneras, él me ofendió bastante con sus "jueguitos". Solo Lord Tirek podría compararse con su actitud…**

**-Eh, bueno, sobre lo de las bromas pesadas… ya sabes cómo es él, je, je…**

Justo cuando Blanca iba a ponerse roja de la rabia como un tomate, se apareció Ángela para salvarme el día.

**-Rómulo, ya tengo los materiales para… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

**-¡Angela! ¡Llegaste en el momento adecuado! ¿Ya podemos irnos, verdad?**

**-S-sí, claro…**

**-¡No he terminado contigo, Rómulo!-** exclamó Blanca.

**-¡Ángela, corre!**

Sostuve su mano y huimos del parque como las balas.

Por cierto, ¿Quién carajos es Lord Tirek? ¡Ja! Como si me llegara a interesar…

* * *

Fin del flashback.

* * *

**-Ah, s-sí… Ya me acuerdo de él, Trixie. **

**-Además de tonto, eres muy olvidadizo.-** me regañó Chrysalis.

**-Pero he aquí la duda: ¿Quién de ustedes dos va a gobernar Equestria?**

**-Yo, obviamente.-** respondió la reina.

**-¿Estás segura?**

Trixie frunció el ceño. La Reina Chrysalis preguntó tajantemente:

**-¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

**-Recuerdo que Trixie decía lo mismo antes de que me noqueara con sus poderes mágicos. Si mal no recuerdo, ella dijo: ****_"Por el momento, estoy tomando el control de los Changelings, pero pronto, dominaré la mente de la Reina Chry-"_**

Repentinamente la unicornio azul tomó una medida drástica y lanzó sobre mí un hechizo de mutismo. Pero supongo que ya se sobreentendía todo después de eso.

**-¡…! **

**-¿Qué has hecho, Trixie?**

**-Pensé en reservármelo para después, pero no tengo otra alternativa. Te agradezco que me hayas obsequiado el amuleto… porque voy a hacer maravillas con él…**

**-¡A mí nadie me traiciona! ¡Changelings, láncenla al pozo!**

**-¡No lo harán si caen conmigo**!- respondió Trixie.

Trixie, con el poder masivo del amuleto en su cuello, originó una cadena de relámpagos que hizo que todos los Changelings, incluso la Reina Chrysalis, perdieran sus alas. Yo, por mi parte, usé mi magia para extraer los Elementos de la Armonía y asegurar la victoria de la guerra a favor de Celestia.

**-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué has hecho?-** preguntó la reina, asustada.

**-Cometiste un grave error al darme ese objeto ancestral. He aquí las consecuencias, Reina Chrysalis. Ahora… ¡Despídete!**

*¡Crack!*

Mierda… Parece que la suerte nos sonríe…

**-¿Qué pasó con mi amuleto? ¡No!**

**-¡Esto no te lo perdonaré, Trixie! ¡Atrápenla!**

**-¡Inténtenlo si pueden!**

Finalmente Trixie desapareció del lugar usando la teletransportación, otorgándonos una enorme ventaja en contra de Chrysalis.

**-¡Mis… alas…!**

Para rematar la situación, llegaron las Mane 6 junto con el ejército de Canterlot y Sunset Shimmer. Los Changelings, retrocedían, asustados.

**-¡No puede ser!**

**-¡Hasta aquí llegaste, Reina Chrysalis!-** exclamó Twilight- **Tú decides cuál será tu destino ahora: Tu encierro perpetuo, o la exterminación total de tu colmena.**

**-Preferiría ser la nueva mandamás de este reino antes que esas dos opciones.**

Mientras tanto, Sunset me liberó de la jaula y al fin yo entré en escena.

**-¡…!**

Oh, se me olvidó que tenía la boca cerrada con "Mutis"…

**-Déjame ayudarte.** –me dijo Rarity.

Y al fin pude hablar.

**-Reina Chrysalis, te lo advertí hace poco, y lo repito ahora mismo: Nunca podrás lograr tu cometido. Solo te quedan esas dos alternativas, y es todo.**

Mientras hablaba, me acercaba más hacia la reina, haciéndola retroceder directo al pozo.

**-Si tuviera alas, no hubiera pasado esto…**

Debería al menos proponerle una oferta nueva. Esto si que sorprenderá a todos.

**-Chrysalis… Mi dulce y oscura Reina de los Simuladores… ¿Qué te parece si te olvidas de gobernar Equestria y… te casas conmigo? **

Todos: *BEST EPIC FACE EVER!*

**-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Esto es una locura!-** exclamó ella.

**-¿Locura…?**

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**¡ESTO… ES… EQUESTRIA!**

* * *

(Inserte música de fondo "Franz Schubert-Ave Maria" aquí) De paso imagínese todo en cámara lenta.

Y al mismo estilo de Leonidas (300), la hice caer de una patada hacia el Pasaje al Tártarus. Acto seguido, los demás ponis empujaron a los Changelings, aprovechando su ausencia de alas.

**-¡NOOOOOOOO…!**

Gradualmente, sus cuerpos dejaron de verse mientras caían en las profundidades del inframundo…

**-¡P-pero que has hecho, Dreamdead!-** gritó Twilight**- ¡Eso no lo teníamos planeado!**

**-Tranquila, princesa, solo mira como esos insectos caen leeeentamente… ¿Genial, verdad?**

Twilight empezó a ver el pozo y trató de meditar sobre lo que dije.

**-Pensándolo bien, creo que ha sido la mejor decisión. Pero por favor, no nos vuelvas a asustar con esa propuesta de matrimonio, ¿está bien?**

**-Hecho. Sinceramente no sé por qué motivo hice eso.**

Flash Sentry se acercó a ver más de cerca el pozo.

**-Supongo que la Reina ha sido muy estúpida como para hacer un pozo así, ¿no cree, señor Dreamdead?**

**-Tal vez sí. Por cierto, Flash, sobre lo de Sunset…**

**-Lo he decidido mejor. No romperé mi relación con ella.**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Hay algo en ella… que me dice que realmente me quiere, a pesar de los momentos amargos que tuvimos. De hecho pienso en formalizar más esa relación.**

**-Espero que hayas elegido bien. Sunset por el momento no ha demostrado maldad, más bien actuó de una manera noble, o al menos eso creo yo…**

**-De cualquier forma, gracias, señor Dreamdead.**

**-Flash, no soy un príncipe como para que me nombres "señor". Me hace sentir como un anciano arrugado hasta el trasero.**

**-De acuerdo, Dreamdead. Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a ser formal.**

Ah, acabo de descubrir que aquel desastre que provoqué en el bosque era solo una ilusión. De seguro es porque me comí ese pastelillo y terminé alucinando como un drogadicto. ¿Qué cosas, no?

* * *

Así que era por eso… Pensaba que controlar a Rómulo era pan comido… *snif*

Moraleja: No consumas drogas duras o tu conciencia te dominará.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo compuesto. El próximo capítulo se titulará "After Hour de lujo". Espero que no tarde otro mes en terminarlo...**

**Ah, sí, acerca de lo anterior dicho (sobre las dimensiones) decidí que sería necesario para enriquecer la historia. Me conviene bastante hacerlo, en serio. !Hasta pronto!**


End file.
